The 226th Hunger Games: Capitol's Picks SYOT CLOSED
by Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived
Summary: SYOT Closed. Imagine a world where Enobaria won the 75th Hunger Games. Brutus overpowered Peeta. Katniss kills Finnick and Johanna. Brutus kills Katniss. Beetee dies from electric shock. Enobaria kills Brutus in the final 2. There was no rebellion. No Mockingjay. 151 years later, the games are still going strong (or so everyone thinks.)
1. Secret Quells

**A/N: So, the prequel to this fanfic is not done yet, but I wanted to give you guys a lot of time to submit a tribute. The forms for submitting a tribute, stylist or escort are on my profile. You will find most of the rules here, but everything is on my profile. I promise other chapters will be longer.**

* * *

The head Gamemaker Lilywater Brooksfield walked into the president's office.

"You wanted to see me, President Baxwell?" She asks.

"Ah, Lilywater," Baxwell says. "Please, sit down. As you know, the last Hunger Games was a Quarter Quell, a successful one, I may add. Congratulations."

"Thank you," she says. "The Capitolites seemed to enjoy it."

"Well, you probably don't know this, having only been a Gamemaker for 12 years, but after each Quarter Quell, we have somewhat of a... secret twist to the games, just for the Gamemakers and myself to know about," he informs her. He takes a sip from a glass of wine sitting on his desk. "This year, to show that we in the Capitol are in complete control, we are selecting the tributes for these Games. Each Gamemaker is to fill out a form after doing some research on a District. The best and most interesting tributes will be chosen for the games. I trust you, as head Gamemaker will come up with someone interesting, or pay the concequences."

"Of course, President," she says, wearily. "What kind of information will be on these forms?"

"Quite a bit," he says. "Their name, age, district and gender, along with some other things, like their appearance and personality. You may submit up to three tributes."

"Will it be first come first serve?" She asks.

"No," he responds. "Only the best will be chosen."

"Well, what about the Careers?" she asks. "There is usually a volunteer from districts 1, 2 and 4."

"To lessen the suspicion, we will be sending letters to the tributes that we wish to volunteer," the president replies. "The letters will be quite... convincing."

"And can I reserve a tribute spot?"

"Absolutely not. As I said, only the best will be chosen. Here are the forms, I'd like for you to start thinking about your tribute soon. You have less than two weeks."

* * *

**What did you think of this?**

**Are you thinking about submitting?**

**What can I do to improve?**


	2. Moar rules

**I do need male tributes, you know! If you submit a guy, at this point, your tribute is more likely to be chosen, as I have only received 3. Also, you can submit up to three tributes.**

**Tributes can still volunteer, just to clear that up. **

**You can submit up to nine characters: three tributes, three mentors and three Capitol citizens (stylists and escorts.)**

**If needed, I can create my own mentors, escorts and stylists, but I don't want to have to create tributes.**


	3. Some Last Minute Advice

**Due to the sheer amount of character submissions, I have ****_changed the deadline to July 25th._**** There are still open spots, as of right now, nobody has submitted a character for the guys from 3, 8 or 10. Submit away.**

**Also, I have full authority to change anything about your character. For example, I've gotten 4 submissions for the girl from D7, so if your district has been changed - even if it wasn't your backup district - it had to be done. I've also gotten three characters for the girl from 4, and 2 for the girl from 12. Another example: Just because you told me how you want your character to die, does not mean I will use it. 6-10 people have to die in the bloodbath, and so far, 2 people have sent me bloodbath tributes. So, if yo half-assed your submission form, your character will most likely be a bloodbath. **

_**I DO NOT NEED KATNISSES!**_** If you sent me an exact copy of Katniss, and I'm using her in the games, don't get all excited, because she will either die in the bloodbath, or have a boring death that never gets explained in the story. You know who you are if you sent me one of these characters. If you are one of the two people that sent me Katnisses and would like to change anything about her (weapon of choice, reason for volunteering, ****_love interest_****) feel free to PM me to avoid the terrible fates listed above. You know who you are.**

**Don't give me Mary-Sues. I've received plenty, and I accepted one. You'll know why as the story progresses. I promise, it's important.**

**Younger characters are important to the story. I realize that there is less of a chance that your name will be drawn if you're younger, but there has to be a few. So far, I've received 4 tributes under the age of 16. Come on now. Consider this: What would the story be without Rue? Or Prim? Foxface was 15. So was Clove. The boy from 3 that guarded the Career's supplies was 14. Younger tributes are instrumental.**

**Not everyone is in love with their district partner. Hell, I doubt most of them even knew each other. Panem is in far into the future North America, not just the U.S.A. There's the 50 states, minus Alaska to rising ocean levels and Hawaii cuz it's islands. Then take out other states like Maine, Washington, Oregon, California and Florida to the sea level, along with half of Canada and most of Mexico. So you have half of Canada, 43 states and some of Mexico. ****_That only gets split 14 ways. _****You can't expect everyone in the same district to be über close friends.**

**I realize this seems kind of ranty, but I'm just trying to give you the chance to correct your tributes before I kill them. Good day to you.**


	4. Sponsoring Info

**Rules:**

1) Guests cannot be sponsors

2) Sponsors must be following the story.

3) See below for how you can get points.

* * *

**Food:**

Pack of crackers: 5 points

Pack of jerkey: 5 points

Trail mix: 10 points

Granola bar: 10 points

Popcorn: 10 points

Energy bar: 15 points

Loaf of bread: 40 points

Cup of broth: 20 points

5 apples: 30 points

Pack of dried fruit: 15 points

Pizza party (Medium pepperoni pizza, 10 wings, 10 pieces of celery w/ ranch, 2 liter of Root Beer): 200 points

Capitol feast (BBQ ribs, pot of lamb stew, rice, mixed vegetables, 20 rolls, goat cheese, fruit salad, 3 cups of hot chocolate, 3 cups of lemonade, silverware, plates and napkins): 400 points

8 oz water bottle: 10 points (+5 filled)

16 oz water bottle: 20 points (+10 filled)

64 oz water bottle (Best deal!): 65 points (+20 filled)

**Survival:**

10 feet of rope: 5 points

20 feet of rope: 10 points

40 feet of rope: 20 points

Small coil of wire: 5 points

Medium coil of wire: 10 points

Large coil of wire: 20 points

Small first aid kit (3 band-aids, 5 pieces of gauze, tape and antiseptic): 20 points

Medium first aid kit (10 band-aids, 20 pieces of gauze, tape, antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, pain killers and fever reducers): 50 points

Large first aid kit (25 band-aids, 50 pieces of gauze, tape, antiseptic, rubbing alcohol, peroxide, pain killers, fever reducers, burn cream, tracker hacker anti venom, Pepto Bismol, medicinal plant book, needle and thread) 200 points

Torch: 50 points

Flashlight: 100 points

One person tent: 200 points

Multi person tent: 700 points

Net: 25 points

Blanket: 130 points

All medicine: 1000 points

Small shovel: 35 points

Matches: 200 points

Sleeping bag: 175 points

Iodine: 20 points

Compass- 50 points

Awl: 60 points

Spile: 30 points

Empty backpack: 50 points

Sneakers: 150 points

Belt: 25 points

Boots: 200 points

Jacket: 90 points

Body armor: 1500 points

Shield: 150 points

Change of clothes [T-Shirt, jeans, jacket, extra socks, hair tie, boots and sneakers]: 100 points

Small random backpack (About the size of a medium sized purse) (Contains 3 of the following: matches, rope, small coil of wire, iodine, change of socks, small first aid kit, hair tie, dried fruit, aloe spray; chosen randomly; orange in color): 100 points

Medium random backpack (Actually a drawstring bag) (Contains 5 of the following: Matches, rope, medium coil of wire, iodine, boots, sneakers, loaf of bread,medium first aid kit, small water bottle; chosen randomly; green in color): 200 points

Large random backpack (Contains 10 of the following: Matches, rope, large coil of wire, change of clothes, large first aid kit, iodine, medium water bottle, lotion, Chapstick, umbrella, fever reducers, pain killers, 5 Apples, cup of broth, empty syringe, survival knife, screw driver, wrench, tent; chosen randomly; black in color): 350 points

**Weapons:**

Dagger: 100 points

Pack of 3 throwing knives: 150 points

Pack of 5 throwing knives: 180 points

Sword: 800 points

Machete: 875 points

Sickle: 900 points

Spear: 500 points

Trident: 850 points

Whip: 200 points

Bow and 5 arrows: 775 points

Bow and 10 arrows: 925 points

Bow and 25 arrows: 1300 points

Mace: 345 points

Baton: 240 points

Scythe: 850 points

Blowgun with 10 darts: 600 points

Blowgun with 24 darts: 1000 points

Small axe: 450 points

Crossbow: 700 points

Large axe: 850 points

Gun powder and matches: 500 points

Slingshot: 560 points

**Misc:**

Walkie-talkies: 80 points

Batteries: 40 points

Bar of soap: 30 points

Bottle of lotion: 30 points

Chapstick: 10 points

Shampoo: 40 points

Towel: 20 points

Wash cloth: 5 points

Tooth brush: 15 points

Tooth paste: 30 points

Small hygiene pack (Bar of soap, towel and tooth brush): 50 points

Medium hygiene pack (Bar of soap, shampoo, towel, wash cloth, toothbrush): 85 points

Large hygiene pack (Bar of soap, bottle of lotion, Chapstick, shampoo, towel, wash cloth, toothbrush and tooth paste): 150 points

Pen and paper: 30 points

Sunscreen: 20 points

5 hair ties: 10 points

5 head bands: 20 points

Plastic wrap: 10 points

Alluminum foil: 20 points

5 Ziplock bags: 25 points

Tribute tracker: 10000 points

* * *

**How to get points for sponsor gifts:**

-Submitting a female tribute that made it into the story: 30 points each

-Submitting a male tribute that made it into the story: 50 points each

-Submitting a bloodbath: 100 points. Just 100 points. If you submit a female bloodbath tribute, you **don't** get 130 points and male bloodbath tributes **don't** get 150 points.

-Submitting a mutt: 80 points

-Short review: 20 points

-Detailed review: 50 points

-Following the story: 100 points

-Favoriting the story: 150 points

-Favoriting Annabeth- TheTributeThatLived: 200 points

-Answering questions in your review: 10 points per question. If there is also an actual review attached to your answers, you will also receive points for your review. If you only answer the questions, you only get points for the questions you answered.

* * *

**How to send a sponsor gift**

The form is on my profile. Fill out the form and send it to me via PM. They will not be accepted in a review. The subject line should read "Sponsoring *insert tribute name here*"


	5. Tribute List

**So, here is the long awaited tribute list! I decided to upload this early, because I couldn't ask for better tributes. I'm sorry if your tribute(s) wasn't/weren't chosen, but I could only pick 24. Also, if your tribute(s) wasn't/weren't chosen, they will most likely be a mentor. Thanks, guys! **

**The District 1 reaping should be posted within a few days.**

**District 1**

**Male- **Ambrose Chap, 18 Y/O (From _Jms2_)

**Female- **Sapphirina Rosemund, 18 Y/O (From _ArtemisCarolineSnow_)

**District 2**

**Male- **Mason Quartz, 18 Y/O (From _DecidedlyDestiel_)

**Female- **Jasmin Kentwell, 17 Y/O (From _LivLuvHG7273_)

**District 3**

**Male- **William Dye, 14 Y/O (From _hollowman96_)

**Female- **Techa Pixel, 12 Y/O (From _DobbyTheFreeElf1290_)

**District 4**

**Male- **Timothy Porter, 16 Y/O (From _TimmayIsAwesome_)

**Female- **Star Fire, 17 Y/O (From _Jms2_)

**District 5**

**Male- **James Cornelus, 15 Y/O (From _LivLuvHG7273_)

**Female- **Isadora "Essie" Fox, 15 Y/O (From _SummerWind345_)

**District 6**

**Male- **Michael Gilson, 13 Y/O (From _Jamez S_)

**Female- **Elizabeth Jett, 18 Y/O (From _Jamez S_)

**District 7**

**Male- **Leon Fiend, 17 Y/O (From _HeroFiend_)

**Female- **Ivy Barker, 15 Y/O (From _DecidedlyDestiel)_

**District 8**

**Male- **Noah Owenberg, 15 Y/O (From _teampeeta1227_)

**Female- **Jaclyn Hide, 12 Y/O (From _Lya200_)

**District 9**

**Male- **Felan Hirdler, 15 Y/O (From _Fifidear_)

**Female- **Robyn Kramer, 14 Y/O (From _Fifidear_)

**District 10**

**Male- **Fenton Henderson, 17 Y/O (From _Fifidear_)

**Female- **Kalia Uloda, 18 Y/O (From _Majestic Unicornzilla_)

**District 11**

**Male- **Ralix Levionne, 16 Y/O (From _Gunny979_)

**Female- **Amina Hambly, 15 Y/O (From _hollowman96_)

**District 12**

**Male- **Jasper Sarunski, 14 Y/O (From _Lulubell2495_)

**Female- **Lileth Thompson, 17 Y/O (From _XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX_)


	6. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: So, here's the first of 12 reapings! I promise, they're better than they were last story :/ Thanks to _Jms2_ for the boy and _ArtemisCarolineSnow_ for the girl.**

* * *

**Sapphirina Rosemund (18) POV**

After a long night of partying, followed by an eight hour sleep, I wake up in my bed, because that is where I fell asleep. I twist out my back and limbs, stretching out my muscles that have never worked a day in their lives. I jolt up with a shock, because I just remembered that today is the day of the reaping, as I have no sense of calender whatsoever. My archenemy Diamond was going to volunteer today, but that would give her way too much attention, so I persuaded my father to bribe the academy teachers into letting me volunteer instead.

I climb out of bed and begin to get ready, as I have to look my best on my special day. I pad barefoot to the bathroom across the hall from my bedroom so I can shower. Part of the reason people say I'm beautiful is because I can shower everyday. After I shower, I dry my hair with a hot pink hair dryer that my mom uses when she's not modeling in the Capitol. When I'm done drying my long, flowing, tumbling, waving raven black hair, I brush it out to my preferred glossiness.

Once I deem myself clean enough, I go back to my room to make myself look even more beautiful. I go to my room to slip on my reaping dress, a strapless silver dress that falls to my knees. I also put on matching silver heels that show off my hot pink toenails. I walk to my vanity and study myself in the mirror, taking in my tall and willowy figure. I decide to leave my hair natural, because it always looks perfect. I stare intently at my face, trying to decide how to do my makeup, even though everyone says I don't need it. My sparkling, crystal, ice blue eyes blink at me. I decide to use silvery eyeshadow and pale pink blush to bring color into my pale face.

When I'm done prepping myself, I go down for breakfast. Both of my parents are working, but they'll be to the reaping on time. I am home alone, as I so often am. Although I'm alone, I see I have not been forgotten. Even though they are hardly around, my parents are some of the kindest and most caring in all of Panem. My father is the Peacekeeper's accountant and my mother is a model in the Capitol. Since I can't do anything for myself, my parents have left me breakfast and a note.

_Sapphirina,_

_We're sorry we can't be home on reaping day, so we made you some breakfast. We'll see you in the Justice Building after you volunteer._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

I eat my bacon, eggs and fruit slowly and start to think. Who will visit me in the Justice Building? My parents, of course, and my friends Twinkle, Whisper and Opal, but who else? I just broke up with my boyfriend, making me currently single, so any number of boys could visit me. My boyfriend was nice and cute and smart and all, but I got bored of him. Maybe a couple of random people from school. Even though I probably don't know them, they'll know me, because I'm so popular.

Suddenly, the phone rings. It's my friend Whisper.

"Saph," she says. "Diamond just walked past my house on her way to the square. Guess what she was wearing?"

"Oh, god, I don't know," I say. "Was it terrible? Tell me!"

"She's wearing leggings as pants," she says. "And a cami as a shirt. And flip flops."

"Ah! That's aweful!" I say. "Look, I gotta go now. I have to leave for the reaping. Love ya!"

"Love you too!"

When I'm done talking to Whisper, I go up to my room for my token: A silver ring with a ruby set in the middle. I slip it on, then walk to the square, flipping my hair and waving to boys the whole way there.

**Ambrose Chap (18) POV**

I'm sitting around our dining room table, getting some last minute advice from my family over breakfast. Some of my extended family is here to talk to me before I volunteer. My parents are pretty average for District 1; my mother owns a jewelry store, and my father works in a factory that turns graphite into diamonds. The rest of my family is insane. My older brother Cyrus won the 224th Hunger Games. He was Jared's mentor from last year. My sister Irene won the 220th games, and she was Ruby's mentor. My other sister Nike died in the final Career battle in the 218th Hunger Games. My aunt Alexandra won the 199th games, and her daughter Maria won the 219th. I'm going to be the Victor of the 226th Hunger Games. I really could have volunteered last year, but I didn't want to be in a Quarter Quell, and the extra year of training helped.

"When you volunteer, make sure you sound capable," Aunt Alexandra says. "Nobody will sponsor a stuttering idiot that tripped his way up the stage."

"Oh, and throw a wink at the camera," Irene says. "The Capitol'll eat that up."

"Alright," I say, taking a bite of toast. "What do I do in training?"

"Go to what you're good at to intimidate the other tributes," Cyrus says.

"And Ambrose?" my mother asks. "Don't talk with your mouth full. Capitol people hate that."

"You shouldn't have to do any survival stations," Maria says, ignoring her. "You'll have supplies and sponsors, so it's not like you're going to run out of food."

"Should I leave the alliance toward the end, or stick around for the final battle?" I ask.

"Definitely stay," Cyrus says. Maria nods. "Better to stick around for the fight than be forced back by mutts."

The bells ring out, signalling that it's time to go to the reaping. I walk out of Irene's house in Victor's Village. Me, her and my parents live there and Cyrus lives alone. I check the pocket of my suit to make sure my token - a small stone cut to look like a crown - then set out for the reaping, choosing to walk with friends rather than family. I catch up with my friends Leo and Caesar and my girlfriend Sofia.

"Hey," she says, running her fingers through my dark brown hair.

"Hey babe," I say, putting my arm around her while we walk.

"You're really volunteering?" Caesar asks.

"Why not?" I say confidently. "I'm ready for it."

"I was gonna volunteer, but then I woke up," Leo says, absently.

"Huh?" Sofia asks.

"I had a dream where I volunteered," Leo explains.

While we're walking, I catch the eye of a girl with dark hair and a silver dress flipping her hair and waving. She winks at me, and I roll my eyes. Caesar grins and waves back. The girl blows him a kiss and I resist the urge to vomit.

When we get to the square, I walk to the section marked _Male: 18 Y/O _with Caesar and Leo. Sofia waves, then goes to _Female: 18 Y/O. _Our escort, Livian gets up on the stage, bright pink hair fluttering in the wind.

"Welcome, District 1 to the reaping for the 226th annual Hunger Games," she trills. "As usual, ladies first."

Livian reaches into the bowl, but before she can call a name, the girl with the dark hair that was flirting with Caesar is volunteering.

"Me!" she calls, in an annoyingly high voice. "I volunteer!"

She walks up to the stage, playing with a strand of hair as she goes. Livian takes an immediate liking to her, that much is obvious.

"What's your name, dear?" she asks.

"I'm Sapphrina," she says. "Sapphirina Rosemund." I recognize the name. She's one of the cliquey girls at school. I don't really pay much attention to them.

"Now, the boys," Livian says. "Trevor-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell. I walk up to the stage, clutching the stone in my pocket like a lifeline. When I get to the microphone, I say "My name is Ambrose Chap."

"Oooh, another one from the Chap family," Livian says. "Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes from District 1: Sapphrina Rosemund and Ambrose Chap. Please shake hands."

When I shake Sapphirina's hand, I give her a cold, hard glare, staring into her eyes, dark blue on ice blue. She withdraws her hand, giggles and bites her lip, looking away. Before I can even attempt to understand her, Livian is leading us into the Justice Building.

**Sapphirina Rosemund (18) POV**

I'm expecting my parents to be the first to visit me, but instead, I am welcomed by Twinkle, Whisper and Opal.

"Oh my god," Twinkle says. "Your district partner is so hot!"

"You're so lucky!" Opal exclaims.

"He was totally flirting with you," Whisper adds.

"Oh, I know, right," I say. "When I shook his hand, he was staring into my eyes, like this." I demonstrate on Twinkle.

"He so wants to get with you," Opal confirms.

"Wait till he sees me in my interview dress," I say. "I'm sure I'll look amazing."

"You always look amazing," they chorus. I grin because it's true. A Peacekeeper comes in and tells them they have to leave.

"Bye guys," I say. "See you in a few weeks!"

After they leave, my parents come in.

"Saph, we're so proud of you," my dad says. "You'll be an amazing Victor."

"Thanks, daddy," I beam. He's right. I will be the best victor ever. When I'm throwing knives in training, I almost always hit the dummy. Sometimes, I even get a bulls eye.

"Do you have your token?" my mom asks.

"Yeah, mom." Honestly, do they think I'm stupid? We all talk for a while, mostly them reminding me not to do what my brother did to get himself killed in the bloodbath a few years ago.

A Peacekeeper comes in and tells them to leave, and a boy my age comes in. Once the Peacekeeper closes the door, he kisses me hard on the lips. I'm startled for only a second before I kiss him back. Eventually, we come up to breathe.

"Caesar," he breathes.

"Sapphirina," I whisper back.

"I know," he says, and kisses me again.

**Ambrose Chap (18) POV**

First in to visit me is my family. My parents, siblings, aunt and cousins. Even Elizabeth and Ivery are here, and they're too young for the games. I'm getting advice spitted at me from all directions.

"Make sure you always have water."

"Try to make a shelter out of the Cornucopia."

"Take food, water, a weapon and a first aid kit with you when you go hunting."

Finally, Cyrus says "Guys, I'm going to be his mentor. Just let me give him advice so we can say our proper 'Goodbye-for-nows.'"

"We know you have what it takes to win, Ambrose," mom says.

"We'll see you on TV, and in a few weeks," dad adds.

"Are you going on a trip?" Ivery asks. "Bye-bye!"

A Peacekeeper comes in and tells my family to leave, but not before I give them each a quick hug.

"Win for Nike," mom whispers.

Next to come in is Leo and Sofia.

"Where's Caesar?" I ask. Leo and Sofia share a look.

"He went to visit the girl," Sofia says. "Something about 'getting some,' whatever that means."

"Of course he did," I say, frustrated.

"You don't need him to win," Leo says. "You got this, bro."

"He's right," Sofia says. "You're coming home."

When the Peacekeeper tells them to leave, I am escorted out of the building to a car. I walk out with Livia, Cyrus, Irene and Sapphirina. True to Sofia's words, Sapphirina's lips are puffy, her hair slightly mussed. Livian notices and pulls a comb out of her purse, and goes to work on her hair. It's back to the way it was before.

_Well,_ I think. _At least my district partner isn't a threat._

* * *

**A/N: So, here's the District 1 reaping. Gods, I'm so excited. Anyway, question time!**

**1) What do you think about these characters?**

**2) Who do you like better, Ambrose or Sapphirina?**

**3) Favorite part about the characters?**

**4) Least favorite part of the characters?**

**5) Predictions?**


	7. District 2 Reaping

**So, I was asked by a reader to do Spotlight Stories again, so HERE YOU GO LOVELIES.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is ****_101st Hunger Games: Back and Forth _****by ****_Jms2_****. This story is still in the early stages of development, but it's an SYOT, so SUBMIT YO'SELF A TRIBUTE. If the prequel was any indication, this story will be amazing. Or "Amazballs" to use DobbyTheFreeElf1290's word.**

**Thanks to DecidedlyDestiel for the boy and LivLuvHG7273 for the girl.**

**Jasmin Kentwell (17) POV**

I'm standing in the cool, dimly lit gymnasium of the training center, knives in my belt and tomahawks in my vest. I'm standing perfectly still, taking in the line of dummies that stand before me. The only sounds in the building are my panting breaths and the hum of the air conditioning. I toss six knives at six dummies. Bulls-eye, bulls-eye, innermost ring, bulls-eye, outside ring... Shoulder?

"Come on, Jasmin, you're better than this," Brandon says.

"Why am I even here?" I snap. I instantly regret it. Brandon and I have an on and off relationship, but I care about him a lot. "It's 4:30 am, you can't expect me to do my best here."

"If you beat your sister up to the stage you might be faced with a tribute that wants you dead at 4:30 in the morning," he states. "Would you just tell them to come back after you sleep? We're not going to stop until you can get six bulls-eyes in a row."

I look up at him, doing my big, pleading green eyes thing on him. He returns with an "Are you kidding me?" look, and I sigh in defeat, then pull my brown hair into a low pony tail. I decide to go with tomahawks this time, as I'm better with them. I take one ax out of me vest at a time, throwing them each at a dummy. Bulls-eye, inner ring, bulls-eye, bulls-eye, inner ring, bulls-eye. I look up at Brandon from under my bangs.

"Am I done now?" I ask him, expectantly.

"Not until you can do that with knives," he responds, sternly.

"Come on," I say, frustrated. "What's the point of throwing knives at someone when I could just do this?" I go to the weapons area in the middle of the room and grab a large gold ax. I run around like a maniac, decapitating dummies all over the gym. "Now can I _please_ go home and make myself pretty for the reaping?"

"Fine," he says in defeat. "But Jaz? You always look pretty. You could go in your dirty training uniform with your hair all messed up, and you'd still be the most beautiful one there." I give him a small smile, and he tilts my chin up to his face and gives me a soft kiss. I wrap my arms around his neck, and he pulls me closer to him. When the hourly chime of the clock tells us that it's 5:00 am, we break apart and walk home.

When I get home, I take a quick cold shower to wash away the day's training. When I go back to the room Jenna and I share, I find the curtain separating our halves of the room closed. That means she's getting changed. I look at my bed and see a knee length purple dress, black ballet flats and a gold necklace I've never seen. Upon further examination, I realize it's a locket. On one side is a picture of me and my family. Me and Jenna are kneeling down in front, laughing about something, and my parents are in the back, trying to hide their laughter. On the other side is a picture of me, Brandon, and my two friends Maranda and Tiffany.

I pull on the dress, shoes and locket, and Jenna asks if I'm done, so she can move the curtain. When she comes out I smile, and get really excited inside. She looks great, with a dress similar to mine- knee length and 1/3 length sleeves- but it's in blue. Oh, and she's wearing heels. Good luck running to the stage in those, Jen.

"What are you smirking at?" she asks, suspicious.

"You just look really good," I tell my twin.

"Okay..."

We go into the kitchen for breakfast, and our mom hands us each a piece of toast spread with blueberry jam. We eat it slowly, trying to trick our bodies into thinking we are eating more than just a piece of toast. Even though we are from one of the wealthiest districts, we don't always have a ton of food. That's a common misconception of the Career districts; Just because the Capitol favors us doesn't mean that we're much better off than the other nine districts.

The bells chime, telling us to get to the square, and I curse District 2 in my head for having such early reapings. I catch up to Maranda, Tiffany and Brandon, and we start walking to the square.

**Mason Quartz (18) POV**

I'm sitting on my bed, alone in my house, other than my thoughts. My 16 year old sister and my parents decided to leave for the reaping early. I told them I'd catch up with them later. I'm sitting on my bed, sharpening my most prized possession; a small curved knife in a gold jeweled case. When I was in training once, an amateur threw a knife at me, giving me an ugly puckered scar that ran down the length of my face. I liked it because it made me look tougher. When the bells chime telling me to get to the square, I slide open a secret compartment in my black dress shoe and slid the knife in. I longed for the moment when my mentor would ask me if I had any special skills. Granted, I'm incompetent with throwing a knife, I'd have no problem holding a knife against a tribute's throat until they begged for the end. At 6'1"and highly muscular, I have that affect on people.

I exit my bedroom and start walking to the square alone. I feel like I'm too good for the majority of the residents of District 2, so I don't have friends. I usually keep to myself. People think I'm too quiet, but when I talk, they get all upset that I think that I'm so much better than them.

After the Peacekeeper draws my blood, I stand with the other 18 year old guys, in the front and as close to the path to the stage as I can get. One guy tries to challenge me for my spot, but I pull out my knife and he shuts up.

Our escort, Sasha makes her way up to the stage, pale pink hair following her like a cape. "Welcome, citizens of District 2, to the reaping for the 226th annual Hunger Games," she says, smiling. God, I hate her. She's too perky. "As usual, ladies first." She reaches into the girl's reaping bowl and calls "Jess-"

She's interrupted by two girls trying to volunteer at the same time. They look exactly alike, but one of them is taller, and wearing blue instead of purple. They shove each other, trying to be the first to reach the stage. The taller one trips over her feet, and the shorter one sprints to the stage.

"My name is Jasmin Kentwell," she says. "And before you say it, the odds are in my favor."

"Wow," Sasha says. "I like her. Now, the boys. Alex-"

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell as loudly as possible. Any other male that considered volunteering backs up to allow me to go to the stage. When I get to the stage, I say "My name is Mason Quartz, and I'm your victor."

"Ladies and gentlemen, the tributes from District 2: Jasmin Kentwell and Mason Quartz! Please shake hands, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

When we shake hands, there's fire in her eyes. I make a note not to underestimate Jasmin Kentwell.

**Jasmin Kentwell (17) POV**

"Congratulations," Jenna says flatly.

"Oh come on," I say, exasperated. "Just volunteer next year. You'll be 18. Besides, you shouldn't have worn heels if you wanted to be the first to the stage.

"Hon, maybe you should have let Jenna volunteer," my dad says.

"Why?" I ask, angrily. "Cuz she's better than me? You think she has better chances?"

"No," he says. "We just-"

"I can't believe you!" I yell. "My own parents don't think I can win this!"

"Jaz, I know you can win," my mom says, softly. I give her a hug, then Jenna. I purposefully ignore my dad when the Peacekeepers usher them out. Next to visit me are Maranda and Tiffany.

"Great job up there," Tiffany says. "You were really... um..."

"Good," Maranda supplies.

"You guys are so dumb," I say, jokingly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"We'll miss you too," Maranda says.

We spend a few minutes just hugging and blabbering about how we're going to miss each other until Brandon comes in. He asks if I'm alright.

"I'm nervous," I admit. "Did you _see_ Mason? His arms were the size of my head! And when I looked him in the eye, he didn't seem like he was right in the head and I just-"

He makes me stop talking my gently pressing his lips to mine. After a few seconds, we pull apart and he just hugs me. I rest my cheek against his chest.

"What if I don't come back?" I whisper.

"You will," he says back.

"But I can't just-"

"Yes you can. You can because you have to."

**Mason Quartz (18) POV**

I'm sitting on the couch in the room in the Justice Building when my parents and sister come in. My sister looks at me with disdain.

"I could have volunteered too, you know," she says. "I'm just going to wait until I'm older."

"Sure," I say with a roll of my eyes.

"Mason, listen," my dad says. "Don't team up with the Careers. Even though the leader is usually the male from 2, you really shouldn't do it."

"I wasn't planning on it," I say, nonchalantly.

"I mean it, Mas," he says. "You really shouldn't- Oh. Oh, right. What's your plan?"

"Classified," I say. "You'll see soon enough.

A Peacekeeper bursts through the door. "Time's up," he says.

I pull my knife from my shoe and aim it at him. He takes something from his pocket and sends it into my arm. I give my mom a hug, then fall to the ground in a pit of darkness.

* * *

**1) What do you think about these characters?**

**2) Who do you like better, Mason or Jasmin?**

**3) Favorite part about the characters?**

**4) Least favorite part of the characters?**

**5) Predictions?**


	8. District 3 Reaping

**A/N: Today's Spotlight Story is ****_The 84th Annual Hunger Games_**** by ****_Fifidear._**** It's an SYOT, but all of the spots are either taken or reserved. Anyway, it's really good, and you'll recognize me as Mandi from 1. But yeah, it's just really well written and detailed. You'll love it.**

**Thanks to hollowman96 for the boy and DobbyTheFreeElf1290 for the girl.**

**Disclaimer:**_**None of the beliefs expressed by William Dye reflect upon my own. I was immensely uncomfortable writing parts of his POV. *Gags* **_

**William "Will" Dye (14) POV**

"Willy, sweetie," my mother coos. "Time to wake up. It's reaping day, you have to have your breakfast."

"Alright, mother," I say. "I'll be down shortly."

I get out of bed and look at myself in the mirror. I run my fingers through my curly auburn hair. I try to think back to the last time I showered. I was... eight, maybe ten days ago. That's only, like, a week ago. I decide not to shower. I go to my dresser and pull out my favorite shirt. It's a white T-shirt with a girl on it. She's naked, but her legs are crossed and her hair is long enough to cover her tits, so my parents said I could keep it. I pull on some denim shorts, because they're some of the only things large enough for me to fit into. I put on my black sneakers, then go downstairs for breakfast.

I sit down at the table, and my mom places a plate of French toast and bacon in front of me, along with a glass of milk. It doesn't take me long to eat it, and when I see that my sister Mirah hasn't finished her food yet, I decide I want hers.

"I'm just going to do some laundry," mother says, cheerfully. "I'll be back soon." As soon as she's gone, I turn my attention to Mirah.

"Give me your breakfast," I say. She shakes her head. "I said give me your breakfast, retard." A tear escapes her eye and she passes her plate to me. I notice her half empty glass of milk and pour it over her head. She runs from the room, crying. I take a bite of her bacon and wonder what her problem is. It dawns on me that she's 12, so this is her first reaping. She's probably just nervous she'll get picked.

She comes back about 20 minutes later with wet hair and a new dress on. "Mirah, you have nothing to be scared of for the games," I say. She looks at me with hopeful eyes. "No one will care if you die there because you're an antisocial little retard that no one likes."

Just as she's about to lose it completely, Mother and Father come in. "Not one word," I hiss. She nods quickly.

"What are you two talking about?" Father asks.

"Oh I was just telling Mirah that she has nothing to worry about since her name is only in there once," I say, innocently. "Right?"

"Right," Mirah whispers.

"Well, we should probably get going," Father says. "I have a meeting with the mayor after the reaping."

"W-what for, D-daddy?" Mirah stutters.

"Business deals," Father replies. "I'm trying to convince him to let me build another store."

We head out the door, and I end up falling behind the rest of my family because I can't keep up.

**Techa Pixel (12) POV**

The bells chime, telling me that I have to go to the reaping, but I'm still struggling to find something to wear. Despite being a beggar, I do have standards. I'm not going to go to the reaping in my ripped and stained pants and button down and combat boots. I start walking to the square, hoping I'll find something along the way. I'm just about to the square, when I pass the mayor's house. I know he had a daughter 2 years older than me. Maybe they threw out some of her old clothes recently... I go through their garbage can and find an old gray dress. I put it on and admire the fit of it. But wait... If I'm reaped, surely they'll recognize it. I hastily pull my knife out of my boot and cut off the sleves. I stuff the sleeves in my boots, along with about an inch of the neckline and hem. It's skimpier now, but it still fits alright.

I enter the decorated square and let a masked Peacekeeper prick my finger. I walk to the 12 year old girls' section and meet up with my best and only friend Telle.

"How are you doing?" she asks, concerned. She's offered to let me stay with her, but I don't feel right accepting charity.

"I've been worse," I say. Most people would say that they're fine, or okay, but most people still have family. When my sister Lanni was 6, my mom got pregnant with me. A month or two before I was born, Lanni turned 7, and on her birthday, our dad was shot for breaking district curfew. After more than a month of malnutrition and depression, my mother died giving birth to me, leaving 7 year old Lanni to look after her newborn sister.

We were in a community home for a while, but we weren't being fed or cared for properly, so when I was 5, we ran away. After a year and a half of living on the streets, and taking out as much tessera as she could, Lanni died from exposure.

"Hello, District 3," Pierre gushes. "I'm sure you're all just as excited as I am for the reaping, so let's get started!" He rakes his long fingers through his dyed blue hair, and walks over to the female reaping bowl. I can suddenly hear my heart beat in my ears. I have a bad feeling. Why do I think he's going to call...

"Techa Pixel!" I freeze and Telle lets out a choked noise that came from the bottom of her throat. I start shaking, but go up to the stage regardless. I have the sudden urge to vomit, and I probably would if there was any food in me. I feel a cold sweat on my forehead.

"Isn't she adorable?" Pierre asks the crowd. They remain silent. Hardly anyone knows me, since I never went to school. The only people who could know me are from the Community home, but I was only there until I was 5. The only reason I know Telle is because her older sister was Lanni's friend.

"Now, it's time to pull our male tribute!" He reaches into the male's bowl and withdraws a slip of paper. "William Dye!"

As the male tribute walks - or waddles, rather - up to the stage, it takes all of my effort to suppress a smile. This kid was the most ridiculously ugly child I have ever seen. His pale skin was marred by acne, all over his forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, neck and chest. His dark brown eyes were small and beady, which I could see clearly because of the way his thick black glasses sit on his large nose. His curly red hair was greasy, and it seemed that even _I_ had better hygiene than him. And he was _fat._ But, by favorite part about him had to be that he looked like he thought he was God's gift from heaven.

"Tributes, please shake hands," Pierre says. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

After brief consideration, he holds out his hand, and I grip his wrist gingerly. My heart goes out to his stylist and prep team.

**William "Will" Dye (14) POV**

The first person in to visit me is Mirah. This surprises me, but I decide to go with it.

"Where are Mother and Father?" I ask her, suspiciously.

"F-father had his meeting with the m-mayor and h-he asked that M-mother j-joined them," she stutters.

I'm hurt. Why wouldn't they delay their meeting so my parents could say goodbye? "Why are you here then, retard?" I ask her, venom dripping from my words.

"To give you your token," she replies, a bit too innocent for my taste. Instead of reaching into a pocket, she gets on her toes to my level, then spits in my face. When I'm in shock, he takes the opportunity to kick me in the groin. "R-rot in h-hell!"

After she storms out, I'm expecting more people to come. Weirdly enough, no one else comes to say goodbye. Huh. Well, it's not like I'll never see them again. I can win the games no problem.

**Techa Pixel (12) POV**

I'm sitting on the couch in the room of the Justice Building. It's the softest thing I've ever felt, and I can't stop running my hands down the fabric. The door to my little cage opens, and Telle walks in, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I should have volunteered," she whimpers. "I'm such a bad friend for letting you do this!"

"Telle, it's better me than you," I tell her honestly. "You have family, and other friends. When I lose, nobody will miss me."

"_I'll_ miss you," she says.

"It's for the best," I assure her. "If and when I die, I can join the rest of my family. I promise you, I'm OK with this."

We spend the next two minutes just hugging, saying how we'll miss each other. When the Peacekeeper comes to collect her, nobody else comes in. I exit the Justice building and walk to a car with two murderers, a Capitolite, and a boy that makes me feel beautiful in comparison.

* * *

**1) What do you think about these characters?**

**2) Who do you like better, William or Techa? (Hmm, I wonder...)**

**3) Favorite part about the characters?**

**4) Least favorite part of the characters?**

**5) Predictions?**


	9. District 4 Reaping

**A/N: Today's Spotlight Story is ****_Big Brother Panem Edition _****by ****_The Other Katniss Everdeen._**** This is exactly what you'd expect, and as an added bonus, it's a Clato. :)**

**Thanks to TimmayIsAwesome for the boy and Jms2 for the girl.**

**Star Fire (17) POV**

"I'm just _pissed,_" I say for the 23rd time. "If Penny hadn't made me twist my ankle the day of the fight, the trainers would have chosen _me_, not her. And _I_ would be the one volunteering."

"It's not a big deal," Coral says. "Just volunteer next year. You'll still be eligible." Easy for her to say. She won when she was only 15.

"It's a pride thing," I say with a huff. "I will not let Penny into the arena before me."

"So volunteer anyway," Ellie muses. "If you win, you can't get punished by the trainers because you won, but if you lose, you can't get in trouble because you'll be dead."

"How inspiring," Coral says flatly.

"No, no it's a good idea," I say. "I'm volunteering."

"No, Star," Coral says. "It's a bad idea. If you don't beat Penny to the stage, the trainers won't let you volunteer next year either. Just _wait._"

"The trainers know what Penny did," I inform her. "They'll just think I'm confident."

"They'll think you're impertinent," she corrects me. "But do whatever you want. It's your life on the line, not mine."

"Good," I say, and walk out of her house in Victor's Village.

"Are you actually going to volunteer?" Ellie asks me, slightly worried.

"That was the plan," I say. We continue the walk to my house in silence. She drops me off there, and then walks to her own house. I need to get ready for the reaping.

My parents and brother Casper are sitting around a table eating breakfast. "Where's Leslie?" I ask.

"Getting ready," my mom replies. "You might want to change as well."

I look down at my sweat pants and T-shirt. "What's wrong with this?" I ask, faking confusion.

"Just go change. And do something with your hair."

I go up to my room and look through my closet. Too pink. Too sparkly. Too... weird. I come across a green ruffled top the exact color of my eyes and a black miniskirt and pull them on. To finish it off, I put on black heels. What did she want me to do with my hair? I finger comb my blonde curls and decide on pinning the front pieces back. There. My hair was out of my face. I'm just about to leave my room when I remember my token: a dark gray marble with an emerald in it.

I go downstairs for breakfast and see a bowl of berries on the table for me. Strawberries, black berries, raspberries and blueberries. There's also a few cherries thrown in. I eat the whole bowl and hear Leslie laughing next to me.

"What?" I ask her.

"Your lips are so red," she responds.

"Hey, maybe I'll start a new trend in the Capitol," I say, then make a kissy face at her.

"Please, they're not going to notice you," Leslie says.

"Actually, I'm volunteering."

"Wait, but I thought the trainers told Penny to volunteer."

"Yup," I say, popping the P sound. She's about to say something, but our parents and Casper are rushing in, saying something about getting good spots for the reaping.

I walk to the square with Leslie, Ellie and Coral. Leslie is wearing a pink dress and white flats. She's only 14, so that's acceptable. Ellie is wearing a pale blue tank top and a white skirt with black and white sneakers **(They're Converse, OK?) **and she looked adorable and harmless. Coral, being a victor had to keep up with appearances, so she was in a shimmering gold strapless dress and gold strappy heels.

Ellie, Leslie and I sign in, and Coral goes up to the stage to sit with the other victors. We drop Leslie off with the few other 14 year old girls that are here, then go to the 17 year old girl section. We're about a half hour early, but that's alright. I get a spot at the top corner or our section, thinking I can trip Penny on her way up. Ellie and I talk mindlessly while we wait for the reaping to start.

**Timothy Porter (16) POV**

Button down? _Check._

Pants? _Check. (Thank god.)_

Puca shell necklace? _Check._

Mini figurine of a great white, aka, my just in case token? _Check._

But where the hell are my shoes? I'm searching around my room, my closet, my dad's room, the hallway, the living room and the kitchen and I can't find my shoes. The bells chime, telling us to get to the reaping, and I haven't found my shoes yet. I sigh and meet my dad at the door.

He sighs when he sees me. "Where are your shoes?" he asks.

"Where are _your_ shoes?" I ask him.

"On my feet, where they belong," he says. He glances at his watch. "Alright. Whatever, we have to go."

We walk out to the square, and I catch up with my friend Alex. We all walk together, and after we sign in, Alex and I go to the 16 year old boys section. Just as we're getting to our section, a woman, clearly a Capitolite, gets up to the stage. I'd say she's in her late twenties, but it's hard to tell with all the purple and red makeup. She's got light purple curly hair, and has bits of shells and pearls woven in, probably to go with the whole District 4 theme.

"Hello District 4," she says cheerfully. "My name is Azura Taya, and I'm your new escort! I know you're all just as excited for the reaping as I am, so let's get started. May the odds be ever in your favor."

Before Azura even reaches into the girls' raping bowl, a girl with light brown hair is yelling "I volunteer as tribute!" She tries to walk gracefully to the stage, but is tripped by a pretty blonde girl at the front of her section. The blonde hooks her foot around the brunette's ankle, and when she falls, it bends at an unnatural angle. It looks like it could be broken. She walks up to the stage in her place.

"Actually, _I_ volunteer as tribute," she says, with a smile playing on her red lips. "My name is Star Fire, and I'm your next victor."

"Well then! Now, for the boys." Azura reaches into the male tribute bowl and pulls out a slip. She opens it slowly, for dramatic affect, I guess, then calls out "Alexander Felde!"

Alex tenses up next to me, and beads of sweat form above his upper lip. Unlike most kids in District 4, he never trained. His parents could never afford it. He starts to walk up to the stage, and I grab his wrist.

"I volunteer as tribute," I say. On the short walk up to the stage, I try to make myself look bigger than I really am. Granted, I'm 6'1", and pretty muscular, but I'm not as ripped as a lot of the tributes from 2. I can only hope people don't think I volunteered to save Alex, even though that's exactly what I did. I want people to think that I volunteered for the glory. So starting now, I'm going to start acting like that.

What do tributes from 4 usually do to get sponsors? They're cocky, and arrogant. I'm sure having a district partner as good looking as Star can help, even though she's not my type.

"My name is Timothy Porter." When Azura tells us to shake hands, I make a big deal of looking Star up and down and smirking.

She glares at me. "I have a boyfriend," she hisses.

I grin. "I like 'em feisty," I say.

As soon as we're in the Justice Building and away from cameras, she gives me a hard slap across the face.

"Look, I don't know what kind of game you're trying to play but-" I cut her off.

"You're not my type."

"Huh?"

"I usually go for brunettes, and I like blue eyes, not green. The guy I volunteered for was my friend, I wasn't planning on volunteering. He's not trained. I'm just trying to keep up with appearances. Maybe we can get to know each other better before the games officially start."

"Alright..."

We're led into our separate rooms where the visitors come.

**Star Fire (17) POV**

The first visitors I have are my parents and Leslie. Leslie seems okay since I told her I was volunteering, but my mother is an emotional wreck. My dad looks like he's trying to be strong and supportive, but I can tell he's a bit broken.

"Star," my mom hiccups. "Why didn't you _hic_ tell us you were _hic_ volunteering?"

"You wouldn't have wanted me to," I reply. "It's always better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission."

"You still could have told us," my dad says.

"Would now be a bad time to say that she told me?" Leslie interjects.

"Why didn't _you_ tell us?" Mom asks.

"I wanted to, but she just told me at breakfast."

"You know what, I think we're making too big a deal out of this," Dad says. "You just have to win, Star. Win and come back home."

After my parents leave, Ellie comes in. Coral wouldn't be allowed to, since she's going to be my mentor.

"You really did it," she says, flatly.

"Yeah," I say. "God, I'm so excited. I honestly cannot wait for the arena. I'm gonna show this district what I can do."

"I'm rooting for you," she says quietly, with a smile. "Did you see how your district partner was looking at you? Dis_gust_ing."

I briefly consider telling her it was all an act, but I play along. "Oh, I know, right? I was just like 'Hello, my eyes are up here!'"

Ellie laughs, and we carry on a pointless banter until Peacekeepers come to escort her out.

The next person to come in is my boyfriend Laro.

"You didn't tell me," he says. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," I say. He pulls me in for a hug and we stand just like that for a while.

"You'll win, right?" he asks.

"I promise," I assure him.

When the Peacekeeper comes back to collect Laro, he kisses the top of my head gently. "I'll see you soon," he says. I nod.

I'm not expecting any more visitors, but a flash of light brown catches my eye. Penny is hurling herself at me.

"You bitch!" she screeches. "I was supposed to volunteer, not you!"

"You twist my ankle, I twist yous," I reply, cooly. "Security!" Peacekeepers come in and pry Penny off of me.

**Timothy Porter (16) POV**

"You idiot!" Alex yells at me. "Someone else could have volunteered! Why the actual _fuck_ would you volunteer for me?"

"I don't know," I admit. "It's just, when nobody volunteered as quick as Star did, I guess I thought no one would."

He takes a deep breath. "Okay," he says. "Okay, you can still win this. You're trained, you're not exactly weak... You can win."

"I realize that," I say. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Alright," he says. "What was with you checking out Star? I thought you hated blondes."

"Sponsors," I tell him. "Guys like that generally get more sponsors. Remember Finnick Odair?"

"Oh yeah," Alex recalls. We chat for a while, then a Peacekeeper takes him out.

Next in to visit is my dad. He comes in, sits on the couch, and doesn't say much. Just as I'm sure he's not going to say anything, he looks me dead in the eye and says "Win for your mother."

* * *

**Love 'em? Hate 'em?**

**That did not qualify as a question.**

**1) What did you think of these characters?**

**2) Who did you like better, Timothy or Star?**

**3) What did you like about them?**

**4) What didn't you like about them?**

**5) Predictions?**

**GET EXCITED! For anyone that has read the prequel, 'The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live,' you should be very excited for the next chapter. That's all I'm saying. :) *Cough* Alicia's POV *Cough***


	10. District 5 Reaping

**A/N: This one's special cuz it's FREAKING ALICIA'S DISTRICT! FRICK YEAH! If you haven't read the prequel, this may make slightly less sense to you, but you don't absolutely have to read the first one.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is Beyond Time and Space by XCandaceEverdeenX. It's a space AU for The Hunger Games with Everlark. Also, I beta that story, so blame me for any grammar and spelling mistakes, if there are any. ^.^**

**Thanks to LivLuvHG7273 for the boy and SummerWind345 for the girl.**

**Alicia Schripe (16) Mentor POV**

**Victor of the 225th Hunger Games**

It's reaping day. Generally, this would terrify me, but I realize that I'm no longer eligible for the reaping. 1 year ago today, I swore I was going to die. Less than two weeks later, I was proven wrong. The faces of Arthur, Aiden, Riley, Chris, Ryan and Hayden are in my dreams every night. Especially Aiden. He was my last kill.

I get out of bed and take a shower. Now that I live in Victor's Village with my family, I've been trying to keep clean, both physically and mentally. So many victors turn to alcohol or drugs; even self harm, but I want to stay as much like the old Alicia as I can, but slightly better. Because even though I've killed half a dozen children to get here, overall, I'm glad to be alive.

When I arrived here, my closet was full of clothes that Saggitaria, my stylist, made while I was gone. Since my attendance is mandatory on stage with the other victors, I pull on an emerald green sun dress that matches my eyes, and some black flats. I brush out my hair and pull it into a high pony tail. After I brush my teeth, I go downstairs for breakfast.

My family is still asleep, which is why seeing a figure sitting at the dining room table, slowly drinking coffee and reading a newspaper scared me. The figure put the coffee cup down and folded up the newspaper. When his eyes find mine, I realize that President Baxwell has come to visit.

"Hello, Mr. President," I say cautiously. "It's an honor to have you here."

"Isn't it?" he asks, rhetorically. "I'm here to talk to you about a few things. The other female victor from your district, Vida, has come down with an unfortunate case of the measles. We don't want her infecting the tributes, so we're going to have to ask that you step in and be a mentor."

"I'd be glad to," I say. "Anything else?"

"Yes," he says. "You said some... touching things at your Victory Tour 6 months ago. Before you accept the mentor position, we just need to make sure you're on our side."

In my head, I snort and roll my eyes. I know what I said. I said at almost every district that none of the children deserved to die young. Instead of defending what I did, which would probably lead to him killing my family, I simply recite what I hear on the news every time there's mandatory viewing. "Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever."

"Excellent," he says. "I'll be going now. I have to be at the Capitol before the tributes start coming in. You know how those from 1 and 2 get there early, what with them being a stone's throw from the Capitol."

"Well, I'm sure I'll see you when I get there."

**Isadora "Essie" Fox (15) POV**

I wake up the morning of the reaping to my sister Angelina-Jeanette shaking my foot, Maybelle picking my arm up and dropping it, and Heather gently pulling my hair.

"Ess_ie_," they chorus, drawing out the _ie_ sound. "Get _up._"

"I'm up," I say, sitting up on a bed we made in the shack behind the factory I work at. I'm not technically supposed to have a job, since I'm only 15, but I lied and said I was 16, because someone has to have a job. My parents and twin brother both died when our house caught on fire. I managed to get my four sisters, AJ, Maybelle, Heather and Emery out of the house, only to have Emery die from a disease 2 years later. Ever since, Heather hasn't been quite right. AJ's decided that she hates the Capitol, and has become quite the rebel.

"My name isn't going to get picked, is it?" Maybelle asked.

"Of course not," I tell her. "You're only twelve." I tried to reassure her, but I honestly wasn't sure. Maybelle has her name in the bowl five times. AJ's name is in ten times and my name is in twelve times. AJ and I took out the same amount of tessera because the year the house burned down was the year she was old enough to take tessera out. Heather is only ten.

I go through the bag that contains everything we managed to get from the house, as well as everything we've bought over the years. Four dresses, four shirts, four pairs of pants, mom's old silver bracelet, some spare buttons, a needle and thread, two wool blankets, five bowls and spoons, some grain and oil rations, an apple left over from our last parcel day, a water bottle, some burlap sacks stuffed with newspaper that we use as pillows and a few coins. Yesterday was pay day.

I pull on the largest dress, a worn blue one which is a bit too small on me. I give AJ the green one, Maybelle the pink one and Heather the purple one.

"Do we have anything for breakfast, Essie?" Heather asks.

"We might," I tell her. I go to the bag and dig around for some grain rations. I find a small amount of grain rations and put a little in four of the bowls. I mix in a little water to the grain. We used to have oatmeal when we lived with mom and dad. I cut up an apple and put some fruit in the bowls as well. I give a bowl to each of my sisters, and they're both excited to see fruit. We eat quickly and then leave for the reaping.

**James Cornelus (15) POV**

When my brother was still around, I would have loved to have my own room. If I would have known that my sister would have had to die for my wish to be granted, I would have accepted sharing a room with her, even though she was older, and even though she was a girl.

I wake up and get dressed for the reaping. I pull out a blue button down and tan pants from the crate with my clothes in it. Once I put them on, I go into the next room for breakfast. My parents are both upset, since four years ago today, my sister was reaped, and she died in the initial bloodbath. My mother silently sets a bowl of grain rations, milk, cinnamon and sugar in front of me. We got the milk, cinnamon and sugar on Parcel Day, and while I'm eating, I thank Alicia Schripe for making grain much taste edible.

"What if I'm reaped?" I blurt.

My parents look shocked, but then my dad says "Then you win."

The bells go off, so I put my bowl on the counter and we leave for the reaping. About half way to the square, I realize that I left my token at home. Oh well, the chances of me getting picked are slim.

I go to my section and wait for my friend Caleb. I figure he walked here with his girlfriend Lizzy. I look around anxiously for Sarah. It's not that I have a crush on her, but every time she talks to me, I don't remember what I was thinking about, and every time I see her, it's like my chest is imploding on itself.

Scratch that, I might have a thing for her.

Our escort got onto the stage, and he stood right behind the girls' reaping bowl. "Welcome to the reaping happy Hunger Games may the odds be ever in your favor the female tribute is Isadora Fox do we have a volunteer?" He gives his entire speech in one breath, which is better than last year when he told us all that none of us had any chance. He must have gotten in a better state of mind since recently getting a Victor.

A girl from the section right across from me came out slowly. She had dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes, and she was really thin. Despite how thin she was, her blue dress was a bit too small for her. She was clearly one of the beggars.

"The male tribute is James Cornelus." I breathe a sigh of relief , but wait. It was me? I don't remember walking, but I somehow end up on stage with Isadora.

"Tributes please shake hands may the odds be ever in your favor even though they probably aren't, but who knows, Alicia kinda dropped a bomb."

After I shake Isadora's hand, we're led into the Justice Building to say goodbye one last time.

**Isadora "Essie" Fox (15) POV**

"You're coming back, right?" Heather asks. Even though I've already explained the problem to her, she doesn't understand.

"While I'm gone, AJ's in charge, ok guys?" I ask them.

"Ok," Maybelle says.

"I have something to say," AJ says quickly, and avoids eye contact. "Ever since we've been living on the streets, I've been pick-pocketing. I know it's wrong, but I couldn't help it. I've been saving it for something important. I didn't have enough for medicine for Emery when she was sick, or believe me, I would have told you I had money then." She pulls a small coin purse out of her dress pocket and there is a _lot_ of money in there.

"Why are you telling us now?" I ask. "And why didn't you give it to me for food or something?"

"I did buy some food myself," she says, looking at the ground. "Whenever we were too hungry, I'd buy some apples, or crackers. And I'm telling you now because we can sponsor you. We have enough to get _something_ for you. I've watched enough games to know that there'll be some loose supplies around, like food, empty water bottles and plastic and things. Maybe even a knife. Don't worry about getting food at the Cornucopia. We'll buy you some."

"No, AJ," I say sternly. "Use the money on you guys. I'm not going to be there with my paycheck, maybe forever. If I don't come back, I don't want you to have wasted your money on me."

"She's right, AJ," Maybelle says. "If she... doesn't come back, we won't have her weekly paycheck. This could be the only source of money we have until you can get a factory job."

"And if you need anything desperately, just go to Rosanna," I tell them. Rosanna is the only friend I have left since my parents and brother died. Most of the kids in my grade, before I stopped going to school, wouldn't be caught dead being friends with a homeless girl. Ro works at the same factory I do, and we've gotten really close. Sometimes, when the weather is bad, we go to her house. It's not much better than ours, but she has a stove.

"Time's up," a Peacekeeper says, gruffly.

After my sisters leave, Rosanna comes in.

"Make sure my sisters are ok," I tell her.

"I will," she promises. "How are you doing?"

"Alright," I tell her. "I've lived on the streets for 2 years. Hopefully, the arena could be a modern abandoned city. I'd excel there."

"No, not abandoned," she says. "The Gamemakers can put Avoxes or mutts in and they can be the citizens of the city. You can get employed, and get a pay. The only way you can get food and supplies is to buy it with the money you made from your job."

"Murder is strictly prohibited," I giggle. "The last person standing is the person that lasted the longest on the streets."

"If you rob a store for money or supplies, you get killed."

"If you try to kill another tribute, you get attacked by mutts."

"No weapons are in the arena so you can't attack the Avoxes."

"I might just win that."

"You'll win no matter what," she tells me, as she gives me a hug.

"Time's up."

**James Cornelus (15) POV**

My parents are the first in to visit me. My mom is crying and my dad looks like he's trying to hold it together, for her sake.

"I guess this is goodbye," I say flatly.

"Don't talk like that," dad says. "You can win this, I know you can."

"Isn't that what you said to Maddie?" My mom sobs harder when I say this.

"Maddie could have won," dad says. "She just didn't."

"Well, I'll tell her 'hey' for you."

"No you won't," Dad says. "Because you're coming home."

"There's no way I can win!" I yell. "I'd bet anything that they boys from the Career districts are bigger and better trained than I am. I'm smart. That's all I have going for me."

"Brains have won the games before," Dad tells me.

"He's right," Mom sniffs. "Just try your best, okay?"

"I promise." A Peacekeeper comes in to collect them and Lizzy and Caleb are brought in.

"Hey guys," I say, as nonchalantly as possibly. "Where's Sarah?"

"She said she wanted to see you on her own," Lizzy says.

"Do you have your token?" Caleb asks.

"I forgot it at home," I admit. "i realized when we were half way here."

"Here," Caleb says, sliding a woven bracelet from his wrist. "Take mine."

"So, how are things?" I ask, trying to lighten the mood.

"Peachy," Lizzy says, sarcastically.

"That's great."

After a few minutes of awkward conversation, a Peacekeeper comes in with Sarah. As soon as the Peacekeeper closes the door, Sarah starts talking. "James, I really like you. I think you're an amazing person, you're smart and sweet and... God, I'm so bad at this. My point is that I always hoped we could be more than friends. I was actually going to tell you today, even if you hadn't gotten reaped. So... Yeah."

I don't know what else to do, so even though I've never done it before, and even though I have no idea how she'll react, I lean in and kiss her. I know it should probably make some sort of impression, but honestly I just had way too many thoughts running through my head to concentrate on what I was doing. _Oh God, this is so awkward. Am I standing too close? Am I standing close enough? What am I supposed to do with my arms? _and _Her lips taste like strawberries._ were among the topics flying through my mind.

Eventually, we break apart. "I didn't mean to do that," I say honestly.

"It's fine," she says with a slight blush. She digs the toe of her shoe in the carpet and moves it around, creating a crater. To try to diminish the awkward moment, I kiss her again. This time, my thoughts are a lot less jumbled, and I can enjoy the sensation of fireworks going off in my head.

* * *

**A/N: Poor James D: His scenario was taken from my actual real life, except rolls were a bit reversed, as I do not have a penis. By that I mean I'm a girl. God, what I'm TRYING to say is that I had an extremely awkward first kiss as well. *Sighs* So much awkwardness, all in one 5'6" package.**

** I realize that it seems like Essie and Techa are really similar, but _please_ give them time, because they are actually quite different.**

**1) What did you think about these characters?**

**2) Who do you like better, James or Essie?**

**3) What did you like about them?**

**4) What didn't you like about them?**

**5) Predictions?**

**6) Did you like Alicia's POV?**

**7) Do you want *more* mentor POVs?**


	11. District 6 Reaping

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update, but I had my uncle's wedding today, and that took, like, all day. Also, I was a little short on reviews for my last chapter and I was sad. (Nudge nudge, wink wink)**

**Today's Spotlight Story is The Girl On Fire Will Never Stop Burning by Hungergamesgirl711. Post-Mockingjay, the games return and it's likely that the Toastbabies will be reaped.**

**Thanks to Jamez S for both of these tributes.**

**Elizabeth Jett (18) POV**

I notch another arrow into my wooden bow and let it fly at a beer bottle I set on a table. The arrow hits the bottle dead center and shatters it. I try a few more times, each having the same affect as the first. I grab a few spears and chuck those at some larger bottles across the lawn. I'm better with my bow, but I hit most of the bottles with my spears.

"Elizabeth!" My twin brother, Maverick calls. "Come get ready for the reaping!"

He means the volunteering. Maverick won the 223rd Hunger Games, when he was only 15, so this year, I'm volunteering. The Capitol has sent over some weapons and things for me to practice with. They always love the Victor's families. Maybe if I win, my parents might actually pay attention to me for once.

I clean up all the weapons so the Peacekeepers don't find them and arrest us. District 6 has a strict no training policy, but it's because of my love for district 6 that I'm volunteering. That and Maverick.

I walk into Maverick's house in Victor's Village, pushing my damp blonde hair out of my face as I walk. I get into the shower and wash my hair. It dries itself quickly when I get out, and the machine brushes it. I put a robe on and walk to my room. I shut the blinds and look through my closet to try to find something to wear. I grab the first dress I see, since I honestly couldn't care less about fashion. It's a cobalt blue dress made from cotton. I pull on some black shoes, then go downstairs for breakfast.

When I get downstairs, I grab a plate from off the counter and start to eat. My mom made eggs and toast, and I eat quickly so I can get to the reaping.

"Can we hurry this up?" I ask. "I don't want to be late."

"Why?" my sister, Brooke asks. Shit. I never told any of them I was going to volunteer. My family just thought I was training in case I got reaped.

"Because..." I begin. "Because... I just want to get it over with. The reaping I mean. And, um... I want to get a good spot? Like, at the back, so we don't have to stay longer than we need to. "

"Alright..." Brooke says, suspiciously. We all put our dishes in the sink, and begin to walk to the reaping. On our way to the square, I break away and walk to my friend Shannon's house. She's the only one i told about me volunteering and why.

"I still think this is a bad idea," she says.

"Well, it's not like I'm not trained," I say in a hushed tone. "Besides, imagine the look on the reaped girl's face when I volunteer."

"On a completely unrelated topic, if you were to inexplicably die young, can I have your clothes?"

We get to the square quite early, and after checking in, we chat in our roped off sections until the reaping is scheduled to begin.

**Michael Gilson (13) POV**

I wake up the morning of the reaping and stretch my arms above my head until they hit the wall behind my bed. I don't usually get nervous for the reapings. Granted, this is only my second reaping, but I've never had my name put in more times, so as of now, my name is in the bowl twice. In fact, I kind of enjoyed reaping day, because nobody has work or school, and I can hang out with my friend Jackson all day. My dad is the mayor, and his dad is the Head Peacekeeper, so it's fitting that we'd get along.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and get out. My hair is still damp from my shower last night, so I decide against showering, just because I'm already clean. I go to my closet and pull out black pants and a white button down. I go to the bathroom and spike up my hair until it's the way I like it. When I'm done, I go downstairs for breakfast. My dad is already at the square for the reaping, since he's the mayor, but my mom and my sister Laura are in the kitchen. My mom never feels like cooking, so there's a bakery box of donuts sitting on the table that they're picking at. I grab a chocolate one and sit down.

"I'm going grocery shopping after the reaping, so Michael, you'll have to watch Laura," mom says.

"But mother," I say sarcastically. "What if I'm reaped?"

"Your name isn't going to be called," she says, exasperated. "Your name is only in there twice. You're babysitting."

"I'm not a baby," Laura interjects. "I'm 9 years old, I can stay home alone."

"Yeah, and I wanted to hang out with Jackson today," I add.

"It's only for an hour, guys," mom says.

"If it's only for an hour, then why can't I stay home alone?" Laura asks.

"When your name is in that reaping bowl, you can stay home without a grownup around," mom tells her sternly. "But for now, you're only nine."

"That's a little dark," I mumble. I would almost rather be reaped than babysit. I mean, I'd never volunteer, but I took fencing lessons, so I wouldn't be completely useless if I was reaped.

After we're all filled up on donuts, we head out for the short walk from the mayor's house to the Justice Building. When we get there, mom and Laura stand in the roped off section marked "Family" and I head to "Male, 13 Y/O" with Jackson. We chat about who we think will be reaped, and how they'll react.

"Probably poor kids," I say. "I hope they cry." Jackson laughs.

Our escort Celeste walks up to the stage. "Welcome, citizens of District 6 to the reaping of the 226th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first." She walks slowly to the girl's reaping bowl, and pulls out a slip of paper from the very top. She opens it slowly as if to build up suspense. She takes a deep breath and calls out "Sierra Grepack!" in a clear voice.

A girl with light brown hair wearing a purple dress walks slowly out of the 15 year old girl section. She starts walking toward the stage, and when she passes the 18 year old girl's section, a blonde girl with a blue dress on reaches her arm out to stop the girl and shouts "I volunteer as tribute!"

I look at Jackson, and his wide eyes and open mouth are probably a mirror of what's on my face.

"What do you think?" he whispers. "Family, friend or Tourette's?"

"A volunteer from District 6!" Celeste exclaims. "What's your name, dear?"

"Elizabeth Jett," she responds. Celeste opens her mouth, excitedly. "Yes I'm related to Maverick. He's my twin brother."

"That explains it," I say.

"Now, for our lucky male tribute!" She walks to the boys reaping bowl and digs around for a while before drawing a name. She opens the slip of paper and smooths it out. She goes slightly bug eyed, but her composure is regained so fast, I must have imagined it. That is, until she calls out "Michael Gilson!"

What? I take small steps to the stage, hoping that by some miracle someone will volunteer. I'm the mayor's son! I'm supposed to be exempt from this! What the literal hell?

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the tributes from District 6, Elizabeth Jett and Michael Gilson! May the odds be ever in your favor."

**Elizabeth Jett (18) POV**

Isn't Michael Gilson the mayor's son? I didn't realize that there was any chance they could actually be in the games. Huh, you learn something new every day. When I'm led into my room in the Justice Building, I'm impressed with the luxury of it. It seems that everything is made of velvet, like the curtains, the carpet and the couch, or mahogany, like the frame of the couch, the chairs and the table.

I go to the other side of the room and sit on the couch to wait for visitors. The first ones in, expectedly, is my family; my parents and sisters, Brooke and Shelly. My mom has always had a fascination with District 4, hence my sisters' names.

"How long have you been planning this?" My dad asks, angrily.

"Since Maverick won and you started giving him all of your attention," I say.

"If you would have told us, we never would have let you do it!" My mom exclaims. "We thought you were just training in case you got reaped!"

"That's why I didn't tell you," I say, indifferently.

"Why are you volunteering?" Shelly asks, timidly.

"Because," I say, overly sweetly. "Ever since Maverick won the Games, mom and dad haven't been paying the three of us enough attention." I put my arms around Shelly and Brooke. "Maybe now they'll realize that they have four children, not just one."

"Hey, yeah," Brooke says. "You really _haven't_ been spending as much time with the rest of us lately."

"You're just saying that because that's what Elizabeth is saying," dad says, somewhat worried.

"No," Shelly says, quietly. "You were supposed to take Brooke and I to the park a few weeks ago, and you never did, because you were always spending time with Maverick."

"And mom," Brooke says. "You were supposed to take me and Elizabeth to get new shoes in April. But you were spending time with Maverick instead."

Before anyone else has time to do or say anything, a Peacekeeper comes in and tells my family they have to go.

"I wonder how Maverick is going to be mentoring this year," dad says.

"I rest my case," I mutter.

A few seconds after my family is ushered out, my friend Shannon and my I wish we could be more than friends Jordan came in. Shannon was expecting this, but Jordan was a little shocked. A tear escaped Shannon's eye as she holds out a woven bracelet.

"It's for your token," Jordan speaks for her. I take the bracelet and slide it up my wrist. I go over and hug Shannon, and her tears make my dress damp.

"You're coming back, right?" she asks. I can only nod. I go over to Jordan and hug him as well. He hugs me back and I rest my cheek on his shoulder for a few seconds. When we draw apart, he kisses my cheek lightly.

"Stay safe," he says. The three of us sit in silence, apart from Shannon's sobs. We don't feel the need to talk, after all, we've been doing that nonstop for years now.

"Time's up," the Peacekeeper says. I give each of my friends a hug, and then they leave.

**Michael Gilson (13) POV**

Jackson makes it to the room in the Justice Building before my family does, but I'm not really complaining.

"You'll probably win," Jackson says. "You're the _mayor's son._ If they let you die in there, it'll cause all kinds of problems."

"Yeah, you're right," I say. "I bet I'll be able to join the Careers in their alliance too. I mean, I've taken a few fencing lessons."

"So you're trained," he says. "That's all they really want anyway."

"When I win, you can come over all the time," I tell him. "Since my parents will have to live in the mayor's house, I'll have the house in Victor's Village to myself. I'll probably hire a maid."

"Make sure she's hot," Jackson advises me. "So you can stare at her ass when she's cleaning."

We talk for a while about what we're going to do after I win. What we'll do in my giant house, what we'll buy. Eventually, a Peacekeeper comes in and replaces Jackson with Mom and Laura.

"Where's dad?" I ask.

"He's not allowed to see the tributes," mom says. "They don't want the mayors interacting with the tributes.

"Well, it looks like I'm not babysitting," I say with a smirk.

"Does this mean I get to stay home alone?" Laura asks, hopefully.

"No, it means you're coming shopping with me."

"Do you have a token for me?" I ask my mom.

She takes her necklace off and gives it to me. "It was your grandfather's," she says. "Mike, I'm worried you won't make it back."

"They wouldn't let a child of the mayor die, would they?"

She hesitates for a moment. "No, not at all."

* * *

**A/N: So again, sorry for the late update. *Hangs head in shame***

**Questions!**

**1) What did you think of these characters?**

**2) Who did you like better, Michael or Elizabeth?**

**3) What did you like about them?**

**4) What did you dislike about them?**

**5) Predictions?**

**Random question!**

** Facebook, Twitter, Tumblr or Instagram?**


	12. District 7 Reaping

**A/N: I am SO sorry that updates aren't as often as they used to be, but in my (crappy) defense, it's really hard to update when you have Facebook open in another tab and you're checking every five seconds to see if someone messaged you. I also just very recently broke up with my boyfriend. I'm fine, don't ask.**

**Congratulations to DecidedlyDestiel for being my 100th reviewer! As a prize that I never told anyone about, you get 100 sponsor points! (Hint: If/When I get to 200 reviews, the 200th reviewer gets 200 points, and so on.)**

**Today's Spotlight Story is Where do they belong by gmoney480. It's a Hunger Games/Harry Potter crossover where the main characters of the Hunger Games are sorted into their appropriate Hogwarts house.**

**Thanks to HeroFiend for the boy and DecidedlyDestiel for the girl.**

**Leon Fiend (17) POV**

"Leon, get off the computer!" my mom calls. "You have to get ready for the reaping!"

I'm typing up an article that I've been working on. I went to some different forest areas and compared the worker's abilities to their pay, as well as the district's lumber quota.

"Just a sec," I say. I'm writing the article for extra credit for school, even though I'm probably the last person to need it. I'm at the top of my class, and people say I should be from District 3, the way I think about things. When I finish my paragraph, I get changed into my reaping clothes; a plain white T-shirt and jeans.

Once I'm changed, I go into the kitchen for breakfast. My mom places a bowl of grain ration mush in front of me, along with a tin cup of tea. I tentatively take a sip of the tea, and discover that it was made with pine needles and mint leaves. My grain ration mush is simply grain rations and hot water, hastily mixed in a bowl. After I'm done with my breakfast, I go to my computer to type more of my article until the bells chime, telling me to get to the reaping.

_The 4,000 or so lumberjacks working at the southeastern part of the district make far more than the 7,000 that work in the northwest. I myself have firsthand knowledge of the payment, as my father works in the northwest. The companies have an equal amount of money to pay their workers with, but some companies simply have more or less workers. A seemingly easy fix would be to ensure that each facility has an equal number of workers, but then jobs and houses change, and undeserving people get promoted and demoted, simply because they are old or new to the branch. The perfect solution is for the Capitol to give each company enough funds to pay their large number of workers, or lack thereof. _

_Another way for salaries to be better established would be to give those of us under 18 years of age less of a pay. Many of us are still in school, and the pay is causing many people to drop out before they get a proper education, which in and of itself is hard to do in the outer districts, 3, and 5-12, especially District 8 where only the wealthy go to school, and most districts - even 1, 2 and 4 - where the homeless and the beggars do not receive any education. It would be easier on everyone, physically, mentally and mathematically, if each worker received a straight pay, despite how long or hard they work, ultimately leading to the ability of sick days and maternity leave, two customs our ancestors used before the Dark Days._

The bells chime, and my mother calls "Leon, we have to go!"

"'Kay," I say.

We walk to the square in silence. People think I'm shy, but I just don't talk. It's not that I'm antisocial, it's just that I don't want to talk to that particular person. So what if that particular person happens to be all of Panem?

**Ivy Barker (15) POV**

Even though it's reaping day, I'm working to try and pick up some extra money. My 9 year old sister Cedara just hit a growth spurt, and is in need on some new clothes and shoes.

"It's just so stupid!" I yell at my brother Rowan, who's also working. "We could all easily live a fraction of how the Capitolites live, and we'd all be okay, even the Capitol citizens. They could still live better than us, but we wouldn't be suffering."

"Two kids shouldn't have to work this hard to buy clothes for their sister," he agrees. "And we still have so much more to do before we can even buy her some new socks."

The whistle blows, signalling everyone to get ready for the reaping. Rowan and I hang up our axes and start the two mile walk home. When we're about half way home, I stop abruptly as if something's wrong. I put my arm across my brother's chest.

"Did you hear that?" I whisper.

"Hear what?" he asks.

"It sounded like... Race ya!" While he's confused, I break into a sprint. I keep running as fast as I possibly can for the mile lest until I reach home. A quick look over my shoulder informs me that he's quite a bit behind me, but catching up. I turn down our street and run faster than I ever had. I get to our door and smack my palm against it.

"Time!" I yell. I go inside to wash my face. Part of the reason I raced him was to get first dibs on our tub of water. I use a scrap piece of fabric to scrub my face, neck and chest. I go to the room me, Cedara and our 14 year old sister Vine share and put on a dark green dress with tan sandals. Vine and Cedara are also changed, Vine in a yellow dress and Cedara in one of Vine's blue dresses held up with pins. I hear the door open and slam shut, and assume it's Rowan.

I go out into the front of the house to greet him. "Took you long enough," I say. I walk into our kitchen area. There are four bowls on the counter, and both of my parents are sitting at the able eating. The bowls have grain rations mixed with a little water and some raspberries. There are also cups of water with raspberries and mint leaves in them. I eat my grain first, then drink my water. It's sweet and herbal, and it makes my mouth feel clean.

Rowan, Vine and Cedara come out of their rooms for breakfast, and they each save their water for last.

"Mommy," Cedara asks. "What if Rowan, Ivy or Vine gets picked?"

"They won't," she says, simply.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm the mommy."

Even though she doesn't have solid proof, I believe her that we won't get picked. We've taken out a fair amount of tessera, but not nearly as much as other families in the area. A family up the street from us has 13 kids; a nine year old, a ten year old, a twelve year old, a thirteen year old, fourteen year old wins, fifteen year old triplets, a sixteen year old, a seventeen year old and an eighteen year old. The eleven kids that are of reaping age all have all of their tessera taken out. I'd say the odds are in my family's favor.

The bells chime, telling us to get to the reaping. We all put our bowls in a tub of water to be washed later. Rowan, Vine and I walk to the reaping together, and Cedara walks with mom and dad. When we get to the square, they take a blood sample, and we all have to split up.

Our bubbly escort Lola gets up to the stage. She's wearing a blue, pink and white dress and her wig matches. The top of her hair is white, from her ears to her shoulders is pink and from her shoulders to her waist, it's blue. We all call her the Cotton Candy Lady.

"Welcome, District 7 to the reaping for the 226th annual Hunger Games. Thank you all for coming," she says, as if we had a choice. "You female tribute is... Ivy Barker!"

I'm sorry, what? Me? I can't believe this. I'm going to be a tribute in the Hunger Games. I take deep breath and try to look strong. Strong and determined.

"Our male tribute is... Leon Fiend!" A nerdy looking boy with short brown hair and glasses walks up to the stage from the 17 year old boys section. I look at him, and he looks at me and takes a sharp intake of breath. He's really strange, and he doesn't look very muscular or well fed.

"Do we have any volunteers for Ivy or Leon?" Nobody steps forward. "Ladies and gentlemen, your tributes from District 7, Ivy Barker and Leon Fiend. Please shake hands, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

He extends his arm, and when I shake his hand, his cheeks turn slightly pink, but it may have just been my imagination.

**Leon Fiend (17) POV**

Why does my district partner have to be so cute? I mean, yes, she's 15 and I'm 17, but... Yes. Cute.

My parents and 10 year old sister Stella come in. I'm sure they'll be the only ones to visit me, because I generally don't talk to people.

"I can't believe it," my father whispers.

"I can," Stella says. She's always been the voice of reason. "His name was in there 24 times. He could have been picked just like anyone else."

"That's a little harsh," mom says.

"That's life," I say. "One minute, you think everything is going great, but everything can change in an instant, whether you like it or not."

"Well we shouldn't have to stand for that," mother says. "The Capitol has no right to take our children for a televised death match without our permission just because of a rebellion caused by dumbasses 226 years ago! And if this room is bugged, so be it. We still have our knife in the heart of the Capitol!"_  
_

Either there's talk of rebellion or my mother's gone insane. Before I can ask her about it, a Peacekeeper says "Time to go," and my family leaves. I give my sister a hug, and my dad shakes my hand. My mother gives me a watery smile, and they are escorted out.

It dawns on me that that was probably the last time I'd ever see them.

**Ivy Barker (15) POV**

Mom, Dad and Cedara are the first ones in to visit me.

"Where are Vine and Rowan?" I ask.

"The Peacekeepers wouldn't let us all in at once," Dad says. "He said there were too many of us. Rowan and Vine are coming in next."

"I can't believe you were reaped!" mom exclaims. "Your name was only in there eight times!"

"I'll try my best, mom. I promise," I say. "I know about edible plants from working in the forest, and I can get an ax. No one should count me out. I may not be trained, but I can still do this."

"We know you can," Dad says.

"Mom, you promised Ivy would't get reaped," Cedara says. "Why is this happening?"

"It's happening so that if I win, you'll never have to take out tessera," I tell her. "Never. We'll live in a big house with lots of food. And you'll have your own room."

"Really?" Cedara asks.

"Really," I confirm.

After I'm done reassuring Cedara, a Peacekeeper comes in and gruffly pushes Vine and Rowan into the room. Vine is shaken up, and Rowan is paler than usual.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I get that I was just reaped, but they look terrified, not vengeful.

"Just thinking..." Vine trails off.

"You got this Ivy," Rowan says. "We know you can win this thing."

"I know I can too," I tell him. "I told mom, dad ad Cedara, but I'll grab an ax. I wouldn't want to use it, but if it came down to it, I will."

"We're stronger than the rest of them," Vine says. "And I'm not talking about the other tributes."

Vine and Rowan glance at each other. Their last words to me are in unison. "We still have our knife in the heart of the Capitol."

* * *

**Yes, minor cliffhanger, I guess. I'll get to it, stop flipping out. (If you caught it, that is.) Question time!**

**1) What did you think of these characters?**

**2) Who did you like better, Leon or Ivy?**

**3) What did you like about these characters?**

**4) What didn't you like about these characters?**

**5) Predictions? **

**If your prediction is correct, I'll award you 100 sponsor points and send you a PM telling you that you were right. But only one specific thing I have in mind. Like, for example, if you were to correctly guess that one of them is a bloodbath or one of them is the victor (I'm not saying they are, just an example) you wouldn't get the points. The thing that you'd predict is more specific than that. You get one guess.**


	13. District 8 Reaping

**A/N: Today's Spotlight Story is District 0 by Dare2Dream13. District 0 is the place where everyone different goes.**

**OK, I would like to raise a point, if I may. Yes, I may, because this is my story. Just because you sent me a preferred death for your tribute doesn't mean I'll use it. Just because you want your tribute to survive the bloodbath doesn't mean they will. Just because you want your tribute to fall in love doesn't mean they will. Just because you want your tribute to ally with a specific person doesn't mean they will. _JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT YOUR CHARACTER TO WIN DOESN'T MEAN THEY WILL._ There isn't room for 18 people in the final 8, there can't be 7 victors and it would be a pretty shitty bloodbath if only two people died. None of this is because I take joy or pride in ruining your idea, but that they simply won't work with the story. In the past few days, I've received PMs from literally _half a dozen people _wanting their male tribute to fall in love with Sapphirina. See the problem? Sometimes, things have to be changed for the good of the story, otherwise, there would be plot holes the size of District 11.**

**On that note, if you're not reviewing much, there's a better chance that your tribute will die in the bloodbath. :)**

**Thanks to teampeeta1227 for the boy and Lya200 (Guest) for the girl.**

**Noah Owenberg (15) POV**

I wake up and stretch. Today is the day of the reaping, and I've accepted that this is the year I'm being reaped. My twin brother Nelson was reaped two years ago, when he was only 13, but generally, the grandchildren of the figures from the second rebellion don't live past 15. A distant grandparent of mine was a rebel in District 13 during the second rebellion, but when it ultimately failed, he was executed. Good thing his wife was pregnant. Yay, my life. I can't _really_ blame the Capitol for wanting me eliminated. It makes a twisted sort of sense.

I get out of bed and rub the sleep from my eyes. Most people would be upset that they'll be sent to their death in an hour, but I'm just glad that an innocent kid isn't going to get reaped. Well, at least, not a boy from 8. While my parents have forbidden **(Cough, story cameo, cough) **me from talking about it, my family agrees with everything that the rebels wanted in the second rebellion. My only regret for going into the arena this soon is that I haven't done anything to set a spark, like Katniss and Peeta in the 74th games who won together, or the tributes in the 163rd games who took an oath of nonviolence. Maybe I'll be able to get a group of tributes to organize something in the arena, but someone else would have to do my talking. I've been bad with people ever since my brother died. My father and aunt were also in the games, and they both died as well.

Once I'm fully awake, I get changed into a gray button down and dark blue pants, both of which are pretty dirty. I go into the front room for breakfast, and my mom places a small piece of flat bread in front of me, made from grain rations. It's not as bad as the mush we usually get, but it must have taken a lot of resources to make. Mom must also know that I'm getting reaped this year.

"Mom, if I don't make it out-" I start.

"Don't talk like that," mom interrupts me. "You don't even know that you're going into the arena."

"Practically everyone else already has," I tell her. "It's inevitable."

"It might not be this year," she says, weakly. "We might still have more time..." She trails off.

The bells chime, telling us to get to the death sente- reaping, and since I don't have friends anymore, I walk with my mom.

**Jaclyn Hide (12) POV**

I jolt up with a shock the day of my first reaping. I was hardly able to sleep last night because of my reoccurring nightmare. Everything that happened in the dream also happened three years ago, which makes it all the more terrifying for me, because I can't convince myself it's not real.

I roll over in the bed I share with my sisters, Clara and Abby... No, I share the bed with Abby. Clara is gone. 3 years later, and I still have a hard time believing that Clara is gone. Gone because of me. She was supposed to be here for my first reaping, but I ruined it.

"Abbs, time to get up," I whisper to Abby. She's only 7, not old enough for the reaping. Also not old enough to remember the incident...

"Jackie," she whines. "Lemme sleep..."

"No can do," I say, playfully. "It's reaping day, you've gotta get dressed."

"No..."

"You can borrow one of my old dresses." This makes her sit up in an instant.

"Whichonewhichonewhichonewhichonewhichone?"

"The orange one." She gets up an starts rummaging through my clothes. Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"One to ten," mom demands. Half a lifetime ago, when I was 6, a doctor told our family that I was bipolar. Ever since then, my parents have been very cautious with me. A one means that I'm in a decent mood, maybe even happy. A ten means not to come near me because I'll lose it any second. Anything above a seven means that they should get out of throwing range.

"Two," I tell her. She opens the door.

"Breakfast is ready, whenever you want to come eat," she tells us.

"Thanks, mom," we chorus. After I help Abby into my old orange dress, I put on a black and white dress of my own with black shoes. Once we're dressed, we leave our room together and walk into the kitchen.

There's two plates sitting on the table, each with a piece of bread and half an apple. When she isn't looking, I put two of my apple slices on Abby's plate. Just as I'm popping my last bite of bread into my mouth, the bells chime telling us to go to the square for the reaping. I quickly tie an orange ribbon around Abby's hair, then take her hand as we walk to the square together. On the way, we run into my friend Abernella.

"Abby, why don't you go walk with mom and dad, okay?" I ask her.

"Alright," she says, happily.

Once she's gone, Abernella and I exchange smirks, and she nods in the direction of a nearby Peacekeeper. Abernella opens her mouth to say something sarcastic to the Peacekeeper, but he beats her to it. The Peacekeeper places a hand on each of our shoulders and whispers "Don't believe them. We still have our knife in the heart of the Capitol." He rushes off.

"That was weird," I say, running my fingers through my red hair. "Let's go sign in."

After we sign in, we chat to each other until our escort takes the stage. "Good morning, District 8," he trills. "I know you're all excited to see who will be representing District 8 in the 226th Hunger Games, so let's get started with our female tribute. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

He reaches into the female reaping bowl and slowly grasps a piece of paper. He opens it and says the name in a loud, clear voice. "Jaclyn Hide!"

I'm momentarily frozen. I don't know what to do. I'm only 12, I can't do this. But then a thought crosses my mind, and I feel a smile spreading wide across my face. Screw the training the Careers all get. I have one thing that I'm sure they don't.

I'm an experienced killer.

**Noah Owenberg (15) POV**

That girl is mentally unstable. She has to be. Why the hell else would she be smirking like that? Almost as if... it would be easy for her. A few years ago, her sister was tried for murder, and sent to prison. Clara, I think her name was. Jaclyn was with her at the time, but Jaclyn was only 9 at the time, and Clara was 15. A few people speculated that it could have been Jaclyn that killed the man, but in the end, Clara took the punishment.

"Now, for the boys," the escort says, unfazed. He reaches into the bowl and I walk up to the stage. He looks really confused. "Hello, young man. Are you volunteering?"

"No," I reply, calmly. "I've been reaped."

"But I haven't called the name yet," he says, genuinely confused.

"Open the slip," I instruct him. "If it doesn't say 'Noah Owenberg,' I'll go back to my section."

He opens the piece of paper cautiously, and his eyes widen. "Noah Owenberg."

"Thought so," I mumble. I hold out my hand for Jaclyn, and she narrows her eyes at me, then shakes it, squeezing harder than I'd expect a 12 year old girl to be able to.

When I'm led into the Justice Building, my mom comes in to visit me. She doesn't talk, just cries, and hugs me. We stay like that for a while, just quietly crying and hugging.

"You can still win," she says softly, just before she has to leave. "We still have... have our Knife in the Heart of the Capitol."

What the hell does that mean?

**Jaclyn Hide (12) POV**

My mother knocks on the door of my room in the Justice Building. I can tell it's her, because she asks "One to ten?"

I feel some sort of tight, twisting thing in the pit of my stomach. I look around the room and spot a crystal vase and throw it at the wall. It shatters and falls to the floor.

"Eight!" I call. "Just... Leave Abby with Abernella for a few. You and dad can come in."

I can hear Abernella curse under her breath, then mom and dad come in.

"Sweetheart," dad says. "Sweetie, it'll be okay." I suddenly go off the scale, not in anger or happiness, but depression and sadness.

"Promise?" I ask, my voice wavering, slightly. Both of my parents nod. A tear escapes my eye, and I climb into my dad's lap. He strokes my hair, and my mom sits next to us on the couch. When a Peacekeeper comes in to get them, I tell her to bring in my sister before my friend.

"Jackie, what's going on?" she asks.

I hesitate. "I'm going on vacation," I say, unconvincingly. "To the Capitol."

"Oh," she says. "Will you be back soon?"

"Yes," I tell her. "I promise." We spend the entirety of her visit with me giving her instructions and her braiding my hair.

When the Peacekeeper brings in Abernella, Abby gives me a kiss on the cheek, and says "See you soon!"

After Abby leaves, Abernella comes in. She waits for the door to close, then looks me dead in the eye and says "I know it was you."

"What?" I ask, a little too quickly.

"That night a few years ago, when that guy was murdered," she explains. "I know it wasn't Clara."

"Alright," I say, admitting defeat. "What's your point?"

"My point is that you can do it again," she says, impatiently. "That in itself gives you more power than any Career." Suddenly, her mood changes. "We, as the districts will win. We have our secret weapon. We have our Knife in the Heart of the Capitol." With that, a Peacekeeper escorts her out.

There's that phrase again. The Peacekeeper said it to us before, and Abernella said it again. I have to know what it means, and the sooner, the better.

* * *

**A/N: And thus ends the District 8 Reaping chapter. Question time!**

**1) What did you think of these characters?**

**2) Who did you like better, Noah or Jaclyn?**

**3) What did you like about them?**

**4) What didn't you like about them?**

**5) Predictions?**


	14. District 9 Reaping

**A/N: You're getting warmer...**

**Today's Spotlight Story is The 407th Hunger Games: SYOT by TimmayIsAwesome. As the title suggests, it's an SYOT, so yeah. Submit a tribute :)**

**Thanks to Fifidear for both of these characters.**

**Robyn Kramer (14) POV**

_Flashback/Nightmare_

_I'm in my backyard, and I stare up at the apple tree I've been trying to work up the nerve to climb for ages. I look up, as high as the branches will go. It can't be that hard... can it? __The first branch is just over my head, and I take it between my hands and pull myself up. I repeat the process many more times, until I reach the top of the tree, to the spot where Mom always says the best apples are. I see a perfect one, perfectly, uniformly red, and bigger than any apple Mom has ever brought back._

_Before I can reach for it, a robin lands on a closer branch to me. I make the robin my target, rather than the apple. The bird for which I was named. She's staring at me, willing me to touch her silky feathers. I reach out to her and she flies away. My brain didn't tell my body in time, and I fell off the branch, still reaching for the robin._

_One my way down, I see a rock that I hadn't noticed before. I'm sure my head is going to hit it. I squeeze my eyes shut and wait for the end to come, but it never does._

I wake up, gasping for breath. The memory haunts my dreams every night, but I find the consistency comforting, because it's the only thing I can ever remember, other than the events of the day. After I hit my head on the rock, the doctors told my parents I was lucky to be alive. That is, until they told us I was diagnosed with short term memory loss. All that means is that I have a hard time remembering things, but the kids at school think it makes me a freak. Maybe because I have a scar from where they did the surgery. After a while, they started making fun of my best friend Irene, and she went from being my best friend to that girl from that place that one time.

I rub my eyes, trying to wake them up, deciding that sleep is not an option. I get out of bed and brush out my wavy brown hair. It usually misbehaves, but it feels somewhat damp, so I think I might have bathed last night. Why did I need a bath last night? I shrug off my concerns and look at the dress placed at the foot of my bed. It's blue and fades into white as it gets closer to the ground, where it stops. Why is the dress so fancy? Is it the same reason I think I took a bath last night? I put it on cautiously, as if it might bite.

I walk into the kitchen, and my sister Tessa is wearing a pink dress similar to mine. Mom is wearing a black skirt and a white button down, and Dad is wearing black pants and a blue button down.

"Why is everyone so dressed up?" I ask. "And why is my hair damp?"

"Robyn, it's reaping day," Tessa says, softly. "Don't you remember?"

Reaping. Reaping. "What's a reaping?" I ask.

"For the Hunger Games," Mom says, gently.

"Hunger Games?" I ask. "Is that a board game?"

"No, Robyn," Dad says. "Remember what's on TV every year?"

Oh. _That _reaping.

**Felan Hirdler (15) POV**

I'm sitting cross-legged in the meadow with Kira, Owen and Nelson. Nelson is Kira's brother, and I'm really closer to Kira and Owen. Up until two years ago, my brother Austin would be sitting here with us, but he volunteered for a younger friend.

Owen found an empty beer bottle on the side of the road, so we decided to play an old game called Truth or Dare. It was Owen's turn, and when he spun the bottle, it landed on me.

"Truth or dare?" he asks.

"Truth," I say.

"If you could date any girl in the district, who would it be?" I mumble something unintelligible. "What was that?" he asks.

"You don't know her." Lie. Total lie. She's sitting two feet away from me.

We play for a little while longer until we have to get home to get ready for the reaping. Kira and Nelson walk together because they're siblings, and they live in the same house, and Owen and I walk together since we live on the same street.

Why didn't you tell her?" Owen asks, as soon as Kira and Nelson are out of earshot. He's the only one I've told about my crush on Kira. I shrug. "Man, please talk to me. You've hardly done anything but mumble for the last two years."

I sigh. "Hi."

He pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's a start."

We turn down onto our street and we go our separate ways to get to our houses. I walk into the door and my mother greets me at the door.

"I put some clothes out on your bed," she says. "After you're changed, we can eat."

I think about what Owen told me, about talking more. "Where's dad?" I ask her.

"He's working," she replies. "He's going to meet us at the reaping then go back to work after."

"Okay." I walk to the room that I used to share with Austin and get dressed in the clothes Mom left out for me; a white button down that has yellowed from years of use and jeans.

When I leave my room, I go into the kitchen and get a slice of bread from the box on the counter. I eat the bread, then have a glass of water.

The bells chime, and I leave silently, not quite bothering to wait for my mom. I walk a little ways down the street and eventually catch up to Owen. We see Kira and Nelson a few hundred yards in the distance, so we half walk-half jog over to them. When we catch up to them, Own and Nelson fall behind Kira and I, and they start to have a conversation without us.

"Nervous?" Kira asks.

I shrug. "A little, I guess."

Silently, she inches her hand toward mine and curls her fingers around my own. I take a sharp intake of breath, but it's quiet and I don't think she notices.

"How many times is your name in there?" she asks. Normally, I wouldn't want to talk about it, but her big green eyes have a way of pulling answers out of me.

"Eighteen," I say, quietly. She still hasn't let go of my hand. What is this? What is going on?

"I have nine," she says. "Nelson didn't want me taking out much tessera, but we needed it."

We go to the desk, and she lets go of my hand to sign in. After they take blood samples, I walk her to the section labeled _Female, 14 Y/O _and I go to _Male: 15 Y/O._ I meet up with Owen and Nelson, who have stopped talking.

"Were you flirting with my sister?" Nelson asks. I shake my head.

"How would he flirt?" Owen asks. "He doesn't even talk." That would sting a little if I didn't know he was just trying to cover for me.

We finish talking and our escort, Bubble comes up to the stage. She has silver hair that shimmers different colors depending on how her head is tilted. Where her eyebrows should be are two arched rows of diamonds. She must be new.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen and, most importantly, future tributes," she gushes. "It's an honor to be here today. Without further ado, our female tribute this year is... Robyn Kramer!"

A girl with brown hair in a complex looking braid comes out of the same section as Kira, though Robyn doesn't look more than 10. By my estimate, she's about 4'10".

"Do we have any volunteers?" Bubble asks. Robyn looks really confused.

"Volunteer for what?" she asks. "What is going on? I'm so confused."

"The Hunger Games, sweetheart!" Bubble exclaims.

"Oh, right," Robyn says. "That."

"And now, to find out who the lucky young man representing District 9 will be this year." Bubble reaches her hand into the bowl and her fingers lock around a slip at the very bottom. "Our male tribute is... Felan Hirdler!"

Me? Reaped? Why is this happening? I walk slowly up to the stage, where Bubble is tapping her foot impatiently. "We haven't got all day," she says. Does she really think that this is something we're looking forward to? Well, I'm not sure about Robyn, she just seems confused.

"Tributes of District 9, please shake hands," Bubble commands. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

**Robyn Kramer (14) POV**

Hunger Games. Hunger Games. Hunger Games. What are Hunger Games? Not a board game, dad told me that earlier... Something about a TV? Suddenly I remember. Hunger Games. Fight to the death. 24 in. 1 comes out. I'm one of the 24.

"Mom, why did I get reaped?" I ask. "Why is this happening?

My mom takes a deep breath. "We don't know why it's you, sweetheart," she says. "But we know that you have what it takes to come out."

I smile, trying to make the mood lighter. "I guess I'll try," I say, with an unhappy laugh.

"You're allowed to take something into the arena, to remind you of home," Dad says, handing me a necklace. It's a silver chain with a silver charm of a robin on it. The bird for which I was named. "We got this for you for your first birthday, and we want you to have it in the arena."

"What will the arena be like?" I ask Tessa.

"We're not too sure," Tessa says, uncertainly. "Usually it's outside..."

She gets cut off by a Peacekeeper, ushering in a girl about my age with dark hair, eyes and skin. The Peacekeeper tells my family it's time to go, and closes the door behind them, leaving the girl behind.

"Hello," I say, cautiously. "I'm Robyn."

"I know who you are," the girl replies. "Don't you remember me? Irene? We were best friends..."

"Oh yeah, Irene," I say. "I had a friend named Irene once..."

"Robyn, I'm her," she says. "That's who I am. We were best friends, only we stopped being best friends because everyone made fun of you. I didn't want to be made fun of, so we stopped being friends. But I have something to tell you." She takes a deep breath. "Don't lose hope in the arena. We still have a knife in the heart of the Capitol."

**Felan Hirdler (15) POV**

My mom comes in to visit me first.

"Where's dad?" I ask her, for the second time that day.

"They made him go back to work," she says sadly. "He told me to tell you that he'll miss you while you're gone, and that he's rooting for you."

"How comforting," I say flatly.

"We know you can win, Fel," mom says. "You've worked in the fields; you can use a sickle. They usually have those in the Cornucopia, just for the kids from 9."

"I can't kill with it," I tell her. "Mentally, I can't do it."

We spend the rest of our three minutes with her trying to comfort me, telling me everything will be okay.

When the Peacekeeper replaces my mother with Nelson and Owen, we talk about mindless things until the Peacekeeper comes back.

"Where's Kira?" I ask.

They exchange a look. "Ah, they said we all couldn't come in at once, or something," Owen says.

"She's coming in next," Nelson adds.

As soon as the Peacekeeper closes the door, after letting Kira in, she kisses me. Nothing PG-13, or really even PG, but it's still a kiss, and I'll take it.

"Kira, I-" I start. She puts her lips at my ear.

"Don't worry," she says, sending chills up my back. "We'll be okay. No matter what happens, we'll always have our knife in the heart of the Capitol."

* * *

**A/N: Are you sensing a theme here? Cuz if you're not...**

**Questions! I'm sure you all know the drill here.**

**1) What did you think of these characters?**

**2) Who did you like better, Felan or Robyn?**

**3) What did you like about them?**

**4) What didn't you like about them?**

**5) _Predictions!?_**

**Happy Birthday Harry Potter!**


	15. District 10 Reaping

**A/N: I keep forgetting to say this, but if I ever don't update this for a few days, or a week or something, check out my profile. A lot of times, when I don't update, it's because other ideas are taking over my mind, and unless I write them, I can't write my main story. So yeah, I have a completed story, 2 ****_other _****works in progress and 3 one-shots. I have 7 stories.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is The 200th Hunger Games by feistyflame. It's an SYOT and it's open.**

**Thanks to Fifidear for the boy and Majestic Unicornzilla for the girl.**

**Kalia Uloda (18) POV**

I wake up the morning of my last ever reaping and get into the shower. With my long, flaming red hair and big green eyes, I'm one of the few outer-district girls the Capitol has found pretty enough to model, so they moved my family and I to a house where I could keep cleaner. I wash my hair with a shampoo that makes my hair color brighter and a conditioner that makes it softer. Both smelled like jasmine. I also shave my legs, because my skirt is short.

I get out of the shower and I'm quickly dried, and my hair is untangled. I pull on my short, flowy white skirt and black jeweled tank top, along with blue heels for color. I can only walk correctly in heels. I'm actually more clumsy when I'm barefoot than when I'm in heels. I straighten my hair so it reaches the small of my back, then flick it over my shoulder and go downstairs for a light breakfast. I sit down at the table, and my mom places a bowl of strawberries, grapes and raspberries in front of me, and gives my brother, Tate a piece of stale bread.

"Kalia, you look amazing," mom says.

"Don't I?" I ask, sarcastically.

"I just talked to your agent," mom says. "You've got a photo shoot on the 30th. You're modeling Capitol prom dresses."

"Cool," I say. "Sounds fun. Hey, mom, could you grab me a glass of milk, please?"

"Sure," she says. While her back is turned, I dump some of my fruit onto Tate's plate, and he eats it quickly. Mom usually gives Tate the food that has gone bad. She has always had a fascination with the Capitol, and she tries to give me fresh food to keep up my appearance. Sadly, a lot of the food goes uneaten, since it's only my mother, my brother and I, so more often than not, Tate ends up with rotten fruit and stale bread. I try to give him decent food as often as I can. After all, less food means skinnier, and that's what the Capitol wants.

My mom returns to the table with the milk I asked for. "I asked for orange juice," I tell her.

"No, you said-" she starts.

"I asked for _orange juice_," I insist. Mom sighs, then gets up from the table to get me my orange juice. I take a sip of the milk, purposefully getting some around my mouth, then I pass what's left to Tate. He chugs it before Mom can see him drinking it, then slides the cup back in front of me. Mom looks confused when she comes back with the juice.

"I decided I actually wanted the milk," I say, wiping my mouth. "Give the juice to Tate."

Tate drinks the juice slower than he would have if I had snuck it to him, but his lips still never leave the cup. When we're all done with our food, I retreat to my room to put on a bit of makeup. Nothing much, just some powder, mascara and lip gloss. As I'm brushing out my hair, the bells go off, and I go downstairs to walk my brother to his first reaping.

Not that mom cares.

**Fenton Henderson (17) POV**

I wake up and stretch the morning of the reaping. I pull on some jeans and a T-shirt, because I have work to do before we find out who the "Lucky tributes" will be. My dad's the butcher, but I discovered at an early age that I don't have it in me to kill defenseless animals, so my parents got me a job as a messenger. I pick up my bag with the notes and packages and leave the room I share with my brothers. I go to the kitchen and grab an apple from the bowl on the counter, then go outside to my mom's old horse Echoe. My younger sister Maddy is playing with an old rag doll in the front yard.

"Hey Maddy," I call. "I'm going out, wanna come with?"

She shoves the doll in her bag then runs over to me. I scoop her up in my arms and carry her over to the horse. I out her on in front and she giggles. I climb on behind her and we head into town.

"Where are we going first?" Maddy asks.

"Your favorite place in the district," I reply. Her eyes light up. Her favorite place in town is the sweet shop, mostly because the owner always gives her free candy whenever she comes along with me.

Once we get there, I tie Echoe up to a pole and take Maddy's hand as we walk in.

"Hey Fenton," the owner, Jim says. "Hiya Maddy."

"Hi Mr. Jim," she says sweetly.

"Maddy, you're getting so big," Jim marvels. "How old are you?"

"Almost 8," she replies. Ever since she turned 7 a few weeks ago, she's been telling everyone she's almost 8.

"Well, that deserves seven pieces of candy," Jim says. "Pick any seven you like."

Maddy skips over to the bins of candies to mull over the decision. I hand Jim his mail and we talk until Maddy comes back.

"Look," she says. "I picked out a peppermint, two caramels and four lollipops." She unwraps a purple lollipop and sticks it in her mouth. Jim presses some money into my hands and Maddy and I head back out to Echoe. All in all, we go to the sweet shop, the bakery, the toy store, the shoe shop and the blacksmith.

On our way hoe, we run into my friend Terry, and my heart starts pounding faster.

"Need a ride?" I call down to her. Please say yes. Please say yes.

"Nah, I'm alright," she says. "Besides, you got Maddy with you. See y'all at the reaping."

"Later," I tell her. Once Terry's out of earshot, Maddy squirms around in front of me so she's facing me.

"You _like_ her," Maddy says.

"Of course I do," I tell her. "She's one of my best friends."

"Nooo," Maddy accuses. "You _like _like her."

"So what if I do?" I say jokingly. "What's not to like?"

"You guys are gonna get _married_," she says. "Get married soon so I can be an aunt. I'm not getting any younger!"

We pull up to our house and I put Echoe in the stable.

"Not one word," I warn Maddy. She pretends to zip up her lips.

We walk into the house to get changed and eat breakfast, and Maddy screams at the top of her lungs "FENTON HAS A CRUSH ON TERRY!"

I cover her mouth then throw my bag onto the table. I take her to the barn and the stables and we feed the animals together. When we're done feeding them, we go in the house to get ready for the reaping. I pull on some brown pants and a white shirt, and when I leave my room, Maddy is waiting in a yellow sundress.

We walk to the kitchen together and mom makes us eggs. We eat them, along with half an apple each, then the bells go off and we leave for the reaping.

**Kalia Uloda (18) POV**

After I check into the reaping, I stand in my section alone. Being a model and working all the time has prevented me from making many friends. While I'm waiting for it to start, I start braiding tiny pieces of my hair. After I've braided some under each of my ears, our escort Piper gets up onto the stage.

"Welcome, citizens of District 10," she says. I think it's weird that she's welcoming us to our own district, but whatever. "It's that time of year again to pick the names of our male and female tributes for this year's Hunger Games. Ladies first!" She reaches into the ball and after some consideration, picks a slip of paper. "Kalia Uloda!"

What!? This wasn't part of the plan! Someone volunteer, please! Nobody volunteers, so I make my lips form a seductive smile, then walk up to the stage gracefully.

"And now for the boys!" Piper calls. Oh, god, please not Tate, please not Tate! "Fenton Henderson!" A boy from the 17 year old section comes forward and I'm relieved that it's not my little brother. "Tributes of District 10, please shake hands. And may the odds be ever in your favor."

Fenton extends his arm, and I take his hand softly with a giggle. He smiles uncomfortably at me and I return with a falsely shy smirk.

We're led into the Justice Building, and almost as soon as I'm led into my room, my mother comes in with Tate. She's crying hysterically, and Tate is pale, and taking deep breaths.

"My baby!" mom exclaims. "What are we going to do without you! The Capitol will have to let you win, you- you're their model!"

"It's alright, mom," I say, looking at Tate. "I'll be fine." I sit down on a couch and gesture for Tate to sit next to me.

"You have to win," he says. "You have to come home."

"I can," I tell him. "I will."**  
**

I take him in my arms and give him a long hug, then turn to mom.

"You can't keep neglecting him," I say. "If I don't come home, you're all he has left. Treat him how you should have been for the last 12 years."

"Kalia, I'm so sorry," she says.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to." With that, the Peacekeepers come and take my family away. I sit on the couch and wait to be brought out to the car that will lead me to my death.

**Fenton Henderson (17) POV**

Somehow, my entire family convinces the guards to let them all in at once. My parents, the twins Channon and Chance and Maddy all come in at once.

"Where's Devin?" I ask. Devin's my older brother, and he's 19.

"He ran home to get your token," dad says.

"What token?" I ask. "I don't have a token."

"He's bringing Echoe's reins," mom says. "You can wear them like a bracelet. Ask Kalia to help you, she seems to have a lot of experience with jewelry."

We all laugh lightly, until Maddy says "Fenty, where are you going?"

"Vacation," I say, a bit too quickly.

"How long will you be gone?" she asks, innocently.

I hesitate. "I'm not sure," I say, honestly.

"Oh," she says, dissatisfied. "Do you wanna lollipop?" She hands me a blue sucker the same color of Echoe's eyes.

"Thank you," I say, pocketing it.

"Try to win," Channon says.

"Nah, he's gonna try to lose," Chance says, sarcastically. I hug everyone in my family that's here and the Peacekeeper comes to take them away.

The next people in to visit me are Terry and my friend Sam.

"Hey," I say, lightly. I sit on a couch and Terry and Sam sit on either side of me. Terry snakes her fingers around mine and smiles sadly. We all sit there in silence, disbelieving until a Peacekeeper comes to replace them with Devin. Terry gives me a kiss on the cheek, and then they're gone.

"I brought your reins," Devin says.

"Thanks," I say flatly. "The twins made me promise to win. I felt so bad for Maddy, she was so confused.

"What'd you tell her?" he asks. "So I can keep up with the story."

"I told her I was going on a vacation," I tell him. We sit in silence until I get an idea. "If I die in the arena... Don't let dad sell Echoe. Give her to Maddy."

We eventually run out of things to talk about, and the Peacekeeper comes to take Devin back to the rest of my family. And he was my last visitor.

* * *

**A/N: Whaaat? No knife in the heart of the Capitol? What is going on?**

**Now, before you say "But Haley, I wanna know what's going on," Shhh. It will all be explained. In, like, 53684283 chapters. Okay, not that long, but it'll be a while.**

**Questions! (And if you don't know what they are by now, I'm going to stab you. ^.^)**

**1) What did you think of these characters?**

**2) Who did you like better, Fenton or Kalia?**

**3) What did you like about them?**

**4) What didn't you like about them?**

**5) Predictions?**

**Bonus Question**

**6) Who's worse, Sapphirina or Kalia?**


	16. District 11 Reaping

**A/N: Second to last reaping. Raise your hand if you're excited!**

**Today's Spotlight Story is A Diamond Among Rocks by FinnickOdair-Will-Live-Forever (and not just because of the penname :) ) This is a Clato story in a medieval AU. Clove is a princess and she falls for a peasant boy :3**

**By the way, everyone's sponsor point tally is now on my profile if you were curious.**

**Thanks to Gunny979 for the boy and hollowman96 for the girl.**

**Ralix Levionne (16) POV**

I'm woken up to a harsh kick in the ribs from my uncle Mare. I'm sleeping on the ground while my three siblings sleep on a crowded old mattress on the ground. Tivel and Coy are my 7 and 11 year old brothers, and my 6 year old sister's name is Ryland.

"Get up," Mare says harshly. He kicks me in the ribs again. "Reaping day."

I sit up and twist out my back. My back and neck ache from sleeping on the ground so much, but it means that my siblings will be more comfortable, so whatever. Only two more years until I can get my own house and take them away. I sigh and scramble to my feet.

"Get the kids up or I'll do it for you," he says. "In _my _way."

Before he turns around, I whip my fist back and punch him in the jaw for threatening my siblings. He tries to punch back, but I grab his wrist in the air and twist it so it's behind his back. I knee him in the gut and he falls to the floor. I walk over to the mattress where Coy, Tivel and Ryland are still sleeping. I shake Coy and Tivel's feet, then tuck Ryland's dark brown hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes flutter open and she looks at Mare, then back at me, her eyes carrying too much maturity for her age.

When Ryland was two, Tivel was three, Coy was seven and I was twelve, both of our parents were arrested for allegedly stealing crops from the fields. They were taken to the District's prison and since then, we've been living with Mare. Everyone in the fields say that Coy and I have mom's dirty blond hair and dad's green eyes, and Tivel and Ryland have dad's brown hair and mom's brown eyes. Mare is my dad's brother, and it pains me to look into my brother's, father's and my own eyes every time he does something despicable.

We dress for the reaping silently. The boys get dressed themselves, and I help Ryland into a pink dress. When she's changed, I pull on a light blue V-neck shirt and khakis. Tivel's shirt is buttoned all wrong, so I fix the buttons for him. I help him with his socks, since they've gotten bunched up and Coy combs through Ryland's hair.

"Do we get breakfast today?" Tivel asks quietly. Not quietly enough, apparently, because Mare hears him and comes over. He raises his hand to slap Tivel, and I move in front of him and take the hit. I see an empty beer bottle sitting on the table and smash it against the wall, then charge Mare with the sharp glass. I force him against the wall and make a cut along his chest with the bottle. Not enough to kill him, but enough to render him unconscious. I'm struck with the hope that he'll stay unconscious and be executed for missing the reaping.

I lead the kids into the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" I ask them.

"Pancakes!" Tivel says. He learned about some Capitol foods in Capitol Studies class in school, and pancakes have fascinated him ever since.

Since we clearly don't have all of the ingredients for pancakes, we improvise. I take out a cast-iron frying pan and heat it over the coal stove with some oil rations at the bottom. I take out a bowl and pour in some of my grain rations. Coy grabs a bottle of milk that Mare doesn't let us drink, but since he's unconscious, there's no stopping us. I pour in a bit of the milk with the grain, and a splash of Mare's liquor. I read somewhere that alcohol cooks out, so I'm in no danger in intoxicating my younger siblings. The alcohol will make it rise. I think...

I hand the bowl to Ryland, and she and Tivel take turns stirring. When it's all mixed together, I pour a quarter of the batter into the pan, and flip if after about a minute. We have enough to make four, so we each get to eat, and save nothing for Mare. We eat them with some wild strawberries that grow in our yard, and it's a decent breakfast.

The bells go off, and we try rousing our uncle, but he's not showing any signs of waking up, so I flip him onto his stomach and take his wallet. I put it in my pocket, then we leave for the reaping.

**Amina Hambly (15) POV**

Deval's fist is coming towards me, and I duck under it at the last minute. I get around behind him and apply pressure to the back of his knees, and his knees buckle and he falls on the ground. I go to pin him, but he shifts so he's the one pinning me. He has his knee at my throat as dad walks in.

"Guys, stop with the play-fighting," he says. "At least for today. What if one of you got reaped and had to go into the arena with an injury?"

"Sorry dad," we mutter.

"I'm going to work before the reaping, does anyone want to come?" he addresses all of us now; me, Deval, Demon, Devont, and Devon. They're all boys, and I'm the only girl in the family. Also, the only one without a D name.

"I'll come," Demont says. He's the oldest, and the only one out of the reaping, since he's 20. He likes to help dad out at the butchery where he works.

"I will too," I say. It'll give me some practice, but not for the family business.

We all walk there since our house is on the same street as dad's work. Demont goes to the back room to start dividing meat, and dad's dealing with customers. Neither of them are paying much attention to what I'm doing, so I grab a few knives and hide them in my boots. I make sure dad doesn't see me leave, then walk out the back door. I walk for a few minutes and get to an old park that nobody ever goes to. Ideally, I'd go to the woods, but there are so many Peacekeepers, that I couldn't be able to get past the fence.

I look around to make sure I'm alone. I pull a knife out of my shoe, take six steps from a tree and throw the knife. It lodges itself in the border between pieces of bark, and I smile at my work. I keep throwing knives for about another 20 minutes, then I stash one of the knives in a hollowed out tree trunk and take the rest back to the shop.

I wait until dad's back is turned, then slip silently into the shop and put the knives back where I found them. I stay in the back and wash dishes until dad says we have to get ready for the reaping.

When we get home, dad fries some bacon and after we eat, we get dressed. I put on the first thing I see; baggy jeans, a white tank top and old sneakers. I look in the mirror, and my hair is a mess from throwing knives. I don't want to waste time brushing it out, so I put a black cap on over my hair. My mother died giving birth to me, so I never really took an interest to girly things. In fact, I'm disgusted by them. The 6 of us play poker with some old cards and bottle caps until the bells go off.

Dad and Demont walk together, as they are "merely spectators," and I walk with Devon and the twins. Devon is 18, and the twins are 17. We get there just in time for them to take our blood and get in our sections. Our escort Aphrodite gets to the stage, and I can't help but roll my eyes at how pretty all the guys think she is.

"Happy Hunger Games," she says. "And may the odds be ever in your favor." She reaches into the bowl and I space out, thinking about if she were to call "Amina Hambly!" I'm forced out of my daydream by the girl behind me shoving me forward. I whip my head around and punch her in the jaw until she's forced to the ground.

Pushing my hair out of my face, I walk up to the stage. I can't believe this is happening, I never took out any tesserae. My name was only in there 4 times, and there are so many others with so many more names. I look around to see how my family is reacting, and they all seem... happy. Devon is grinning excitedly and Dad and Demont give each other a high five. Damon and Deval, the twins, are smiling with their mouths, but not their eyes. I'm so confused. Why are they happy about this?

My attention is diverted by Aphrodite. "Our male tribute is... Ralix Levionne!"

A cute guy a year older than me comes up onto the stage. If I was the type of girl to get boy-crazy, now would be the time. But I'm not.

We shake hands and we're led into the Justice Building where I wait for answers.

**Ralix Levionne (16) POV**

Coy, Tivel and Ryland burst through the door, Tivel and Ryland sobbing hysterically. Coy and I try to calm them down, but to no avail. Most families don't tell their kids about what the Hunger Games really are until they turn nine, but I thought it was necessary for Ryland and Tivel to know. We manage to get them quieter so I can say goodbye.

I give Mare's wallet to Coy. "Do not go back to that house," I instruct him. "Run fast, run far, but stay in the district. Live on the streets if it's unavoidable, but don't go back to the house until you know for sure Mare's dead. He'll probably be executed for missing the reaping. If you know for sure he's dead, you can go back to the house and live there."

"Not if you win," Ryland says. "If you win, we'll live in Victor's Village."

"Yeah," I say. "We will."

"All you have to do is get a knife," Tivel says. "Then you can fight the others like you fight uncle Mare."

"I can," I say. "I promise I'll try to come home."

Coy hands me dad's old cross sword necklace that he sleeps with every night. He leans in and whispers in my ear. "Even if you don't win... We still have our knife in the heart of the Capitol."

My siblings are escorted out. I'm expecting my friends Jeano and Silver to come in as well, but they don't. I don't worry about them. I just think about what Coy said. A knife in the heart of the Capitol... Seems like something bad is happening, and maybe the person causing it is in the Capitol. Or maybe someone is planning on doing something to the Capitol, or the Games? Could that person be in the Capitol? Maybe the president, or a gamemaker?

**Amina Hambly (15) POV**

The first people in to visit me are my father, Demont and Devon. They're all ginning widely.

"What the hell!" I exclaim. "Why do you all seem happy about this?"

"You're the reason mom's gone," Devon says. "She died giving birth to you. If she never had you, she'd still be alive. Now you'll be out of our lives."

"What?" I ask, quietly.

"We never liked you, Amina," dad says. "Everything would be so much better if you were just gone."

"You're constantly getting into fights," Demont says. "It would be less hassle without you, and one less mouth to feed."

I can't control what happens next, what I do or what I say. I punch Demont as hard as I can in the nose and he falls to the ground. I kick Devon in the groin and slap my father across the face "Don't expect me to let you live with me after I win," I say. "Security!"

The Peacekeepers come in and take my family away. Next in is the twins.

"I take it they told you," Deval says.

"I saw you smiling too," I tell them. "Don't act all innocent."

"'Mina, we don't hate you," Damon says. "We just pretended to so dad wouldn't... never mind."

"What are you saying," I ask wearily.

"We're gonna miss you," Deval says. "And don't forget, when you're in the arena... There's always hope when we have our knife in the heart of the Capitol."

What? Before I can ask him, he and Damon are being taken away, and the last person I want to see comes in. A year ago, I dated a guy named Mesh, but he dumped me a few days into the relationship. We were climbing a tree together and he fell out and broke his leg. Alright, I might have pushed him out of the tree.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry I broke up with you," he says. "I was hoping that if you win... we could start over. Try and have a relationship again."

I smile, then lean in. He closes his eyes and when his face is inches from mine, I slap him hard across the face. While he's surprised, I spit in his face.

"I'll date you again when hell freezes over," I say. For the second time in five minutes, I call "Security!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehehe.**

**Question time!**

**1) What did you think of these characters?**

**2) Who did you like better, Ralix or Amina?**

**3) What did you like about them?**

**4) What didn't you like about them?**

**5) Predictions?**

**I thought of an ending sign! Finally! (Don't hurt me, Lulubell2495)**

**-Make the day special :)**


	17. District 12 Reaping

**A/N: asdfhjkl; I'm so excited right now. **

**Today's Spotlight Story is The 128th Hunger Games - Beauty In Pain - SYOT by teampeeta1227. It's an open SYOT and if the prequel was any indication, this story is going to be phenomenal.**

**Tha****nks to Lulubell2495 for the boy and XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX for the girl.**

**Lileth Thompson (17) POV**

_I'm running through the forest. The girl from District 2 is on my tail, and my legs are moving as fast as I can move them. I get to a tree that I think would be easy to climb, and try to get to the top. The girl from 2 is still on the ground when I get 30 feet up. She's snarling, spitting insults at me. _

_Suddenly, her body transforms until she's no longer a girl, but a mutt. Her body contracts so it's much thinner, and she drops down on all fours. Her hair is taken away and replaced by sleek black fur everywhere. Her hands and feet turn to paws, and her arena clothing disintegrates. Her eyes glow a hateful gold, and the panther starts to climb the tree, chasing me further to the top. _

_I'm chased all the way to the top branch, and it's too thin to support me. The branch breaks, and I fall down to the ground below. I hear a sickening crack, and everything goes black._

I jolt up from my nightmare, sweating and gasping for breath. I look around my room, and it's dark. I squint to make out the numbers on my clock. _5:30 am. _Well, it's too late to go back to sleep, so I drag myself out of bed, grudgingly.

I take a quick shower, and make it cold to really wake me up. That doesn't really work, and I end up pressing a lot of buttons. My soap comes out lemon, pine and almond, and it's really strange, but I'm too shaken up to care. I rinse myself off, then dry off. I go back to my room wrapped in a fluffy towel and try to make myself look somewhat presentable.

I cross over to my dresser and select a white blouse, a short, high-waisted black skirt, and black heels. It's pretty, but it's too... simple. I rummage around in my desk until I come up with a length of green ribbon and tie my blonde hair back with it. On an act of pure impulse, I tip toe into my 18 year old cousin Duncan's room and snatch an emerald green tie, and tie it around my neck. The greens of the ribbon and tie match my eyes perfectly.

I go downstairs to find my mother and my aunt Mira sipping coffee at the dining room table, talking in hushed tones.

"Hey guys," I say. "What's going on, you look worried."

"Ah, nothing, Lil," mom says. "It's just a bit nerve racking having so many children of reaping age in the same house. There's you, Duncan, Chris, Mason, Drake and Jake. We're just worried one of you will get picked. Maybe even two of you."

"Don't be silly," I say, pouring myself a cup of the strong black liquid. "None of us have our names in there extra times. There's 12-year-olds with more entries than me and Duncan."

My mother, father, aunt and uncle were all from District 7 originally. The district transferred mom, dad, uncle Ben and aunt Mira to District 12 to oversee the accounts, or something like that. I'm not entirely sure, they've explained their work before, but I either wasn't listening or didn't understand. Probably both. Anyway, in one remotely kind act of the Capitol, since they were taking them away from everything they ever knew, they gave mom, dad, Ben and Mira a nice house to live in. Mom had me, Chris, who's 13, Drake and Jake who are 15, Trinity who's 10, Jennifer who's 5 and Ricky and Paige, the three year old twins. Mira had Mason, the fifteen year old and Duncan, and Ben died shortly after Mason was born.

The 13 of us all live together in the mansion by the Mayor's house. Drake, Jake, Mason, Chris and I like to hang out with the mayor's son, Jasper. Even though he's 14 and I'm 17, he's still cool to hang out with. He's a decent person.

Over the next hour or so, the rest of the family comes down to eat too. All thirteen of us eat some fruit, sausage and bread for breakfast together. When everyone's done eating, I stand to clear the plates since it's my day, and 12 pairs of eyes watch as I take all the plates away.

The bells go off, but we live a two minute walk from the square, so we're in no hurry to leave.

**Jasper Sarunski (14) POV**

I wake up the morning of the reaping as the bells go off.

"Goddammit!" I yell. I was absorbed in a dream about Adelaide, the daughter of the mayor of District 11. I had a dream that we lived in the same district. I'm not sure which one, just that we were together, which is what made it the best dream I've had in a long time. No wonder I slept in.

I hastily pull on a gray suit and a green tie the exact color of Adelaide's eyes. As an after thought, I slip a hairpin of her's in my pocket. It's been sitting on my desk ever since she left it here on her and her father's last visit.

I go downstairs to grab a quick breakfast and see a note on the table from my parents, weighed down by an apple.

_You were still sleeping and wouldn't wake up, but we know the bells will wake you soon enough. Hurry._

I grab the apple and eat it in six bites, then jog to the reaping. The peacekeepers nod at me when they take my blood sample, and I go to wait with the rest of the 14-year-old boys, waving to my friend Chris, and standing in my pen with my other friend John. We chat for a minute, and he laughs at me for being almost late. Our escort skips up to the stage, stumbling slightly in her seven inch heels.

"Welcome, District 12 to the reaping of the 226th Hunger Games," she chirps. "Why don't we change things up a bit and start with the gentlemen?"

I wonder who's going to get reaped. What if someone volunteered? What if _I_ volunteered? Is there any rational reason why I would consider volunteering? I wonder what Adelaide would do if I volunteered... What would she think?

"Logan Matthews!" Only one way to find out, I guess.

"I volunteer as tribute!" Shit. This is real. This is happening. I'm a tribute. I slow my breathing and walk up to the stage, smirking a little.

"What's your name, dear?" Pollianna asks.

"Jasper Sarunski," I reply calmly.

"Oh, your father's the mayor, correct?"

"Yep," I say, indicating that the conversation is over.

"Well then," she says. "Out female tribute is... Lileth Thompson!"

Alright, this is the worst idea I've ever come up with. Lileth's parents and aunt work directly with my father, and me and her have been friends for years. Her face takes on that of pure terror, but that quickly dissipates and is replaced by a sly smile. She walks confidently up to the stage and shoots a wink at both me and the camera. To anyone else, she'd seem capable, and almost happy to be in the Games, but I've known her long enough to see the fear in her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present the tributes of District 12!" Pollianna says. "Lileth and Jasper, please shake hands. And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

She shakes my hand, and I mouth _good luck._ I'm expected to get nothing, but she mouths back _you too._

**Lileth Thompson (17) POV**

Why would Jasper volunteer? He's only 14. I mean, I can understand if he'd want to volunteer eventually, being the mayor's son, but why now? He certainly didn't seem like he planned on it.

Obviously, having all 13 members of my family in the visiting room would be a bit tricky, so the first people to show up are my mom, Jenny, Ricky and Paige. My mother is clutching a notepad and a pen and puts a finger to her lips.

_Lil, there's a rebellion_

_? Again?_

_Still. Districts 7, 8, 9, 11 and 12 are part of it. _

_I'm so confused. Why? How do you know?_

_We're trying to overthrow the President and get rid of the games. Alicia Schripe is helping, she's kind of the leader. She's the Knife in the Heart of the Capitol, same as Katniss was the Mockingjay. Government thinks she's on their side, but she's working with us. The mayor is on our side too, that's how I know._

_What do I have to do? Is there any specific things I should do/say in the games? WHAT IS HAPPENING?_

_Make sure the tributes from 7, 8, 9, and 11 don't know. We couldn't afford to tell them all, it would be too risky. We'll figure out a way to let them know in the arena. Just pretend you don't know anything. Jasper is going to know as well, so don't worry about him._

_Will do._

"Oh, we're just going to miss you so much Lil," mom says out loud. "Promise you'll win for us!"

"I promise," I choke out. I've always been a great actress.

"Come home soon, Lil," Jenny instructs.

The peacekeeper takes them away, and my mom nods once at him. The next people in are Drake, Jake, Chris and Trinity. Jake narrows his eyes at me slightly, and I nod.

"Lileth, you're coming home, right?" Trinity asks.

"Sure, Trinity," I say, unconvincingly. "Why do you think Jasper volunteered?"

"To impress some girl," Chris says. "I'm sure of it. I didn't talk to him, but he's been fawning over this girl, Adelaide for ages."

"Young love," I say, smiling at Drake and Jake. They're only a year older than Jasper, but they're very mature for their age. We chat almost mindlessly until a peacekeeper takes them away.

My aunt and cousins come in next, and I have the same conversation with Mira that I had with mom.

"Is that my tie?" Duncan asks.

"Mine now," I say, grinning.

After they leave, my friends Lilly, Greg and Wally. My heart skips a beat when Wally comes in, and before any of my friends do anything, he gives me a kiss on the lips.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that," he says.

"Wanna bet?" I ask with a smile.

"Eh-hem," Lilly interrupts.

"Hey Lil," I say.

"Hey Lil," she parrots.

We all talk for a while, about who's dating who and which teacher wore what and some skateboard trick that some guy did. Before they leave, Lilly hands me a chain with three charms on it; a wolf head, an ax and an oak tree.

"The oak tree is from me," she says. "To remind you of District 7."

"The ax is from me," Greg says. "For the same reason.

"I picked out the wolf's head," Wally says. "It opens up, there's a picture inside. I open it up and there's a picture of me, Wally, Greg and Lilly.

"Thanks guys," I say. "I love it."

The peacekeepers take them out, and they were my last visitors.

**Jasper Sarunski (14) POV**

My first visitors are my mother, my younger brother Colin and my younger sister Ashten.

"Hey," I say. "Where's dad?"

"They don't let the mayors see the tributes," mom says. Slowly she gestures to Ashten and Colin, giving them a swift nod. They do probably the last thing I'd expect them to do. Ashten lets out a long, continuous bloodcurdling scream, and Colin starts singing as loud as he possibly could. I didn't realize Colin could sing so loudly, and I didn't realize that Ashten could drag out a single scream that long.

Between the ear shattering chorus of "_Aaaah!_" and "_Stay on the happy side, always on the happy side!_" I barely hear my mother, which is probably a good thing if there's any possibility of the room being bugged.

"Listen, Jasper," mom says. "There's a rebellion starting. Alicia Schripe is our symbol of the rebellion, like the Mockingjay, but she's the Knife in the Heart of the Capitol. Districts 7, 8, 9, 11 and 12 are starting to rebel, and it's started here. We've made sure nothing's happening in 5 so that there's no suspicion. In 7, 8, 9 and 11, Peacekeepers have been telling memorable family members and friends to mention the Knife in the Heart of the Capitol, however vaguely. Unless the tributes from these districts figured it out on their own, they don't know about this. Only you and Lileth know, and we want to keep it this way for as long as possible. We're eventually going to give them the message while they're in the arena, but don't mention it to them. You and Lileth know different parts of the plans, so pass notes to each other and compare what you know." She swipes her hand across her throat and Ashten and Colin fall silent.

"Why did you volunteer, Jasper?" Ashten asks.

"I'm not too sure, Ash," I lie.

Before they have time to say anything else, a peacekeeper takes them away and brings in my friend Josh.

"Why'd you volunteer?" he asks.

"Adelaide," I say. That's all I have to tell him, and he understands.

"Do you at least have a token?" he asks.

In response, I show him Adelaide's hair pin. We sit in silence until a peacekeeper takes him away.

* * *

**A/N: And now we know about the Knife in the Heart of the Capitol! Congratulations to Breaking the Remix, DobbyTheFreeEld1290 and Fifidear, as they were the only ones to guess that there was a rebellion. As a reward, they each get 50 sponsor points *Throws flower petals in the air.* Anyway, sorry this update took a while, but I was sick (migraines) and didn't think the computer light would be good for the headaches. Also, there's a poll up now so you can vote for your favorite tributes. Anywho, question time!**

**1) what did you think of these characters?**

**2) Who did you like better, Jasper or Lileth?**

**3) What did you like about them?**

**4) What didn't you like about them?**

**5) Predictions?**

**6) Who has been your favorite character out of all of them (other than the one(s) you submitted.)?**

**7) What did you think of the rebellion?**

**-Make the day special!**


	18. Little Knife

**A/N: So, this isn't the train rides yet, but I wanted to give you something different. There is no Spotlight Story today, because I'm too hyper to think of one. Also, I would like to raise two points before we get into the chapter.**

**Point #1: I'm not saying this to be biased, I promise. I mean, I'd be lying if I said that I liked all of my tributes equally, but this needs to be addressed. The majority of you don't like Kalia, the girl from District 10, because you think that she said that she won't die because she's a model. I would like to set the record straight and say that it was her mother that said that, not her. Normally, I wouldn't try to intervene in how much you do or don't like a character, but it seemed wrong to Kalia and her creator to let you keep thinking this. Kalia's mother is the one you shouldn't like, not Kalia.**

**Point #2: I'm doing something a bit different. I will be conducting an Omegle hunt. If you aren't aware of Omegle hunts, or Omegle in general, allow me to explain. Omegle is a chat website where you can put in some of your interests and be connected to strangers with similar interests and make new friends or something. The rules of the Omegle hunt are simple. All you have to do is go on Omegle. com (no spaces) and type in Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived as your interest. If you connect to me, and not another reader, I'll ask you for your username. To prove that it's me, I'll tell you something about your character, or one of your characters that only the two of us know. The first person to connect to me will win 1000 sponsor points, second place will receive 500 and third place will get 250. Everyone else will get nothing and like it.**

**Yay for fast updates! I always find it easy to write in Alicia's POV, because she's a character that I've spent a lot of time developing myself, and I feel like I know more about her than what would have been put on a submission form.**

**So, after the longest author's note in the history of fanfiction, let's get on with the chapter.**

**Alicia Schripe (16) Mentor POV**

**Victor of the 225th Hunger Games**

After the reaping, I quickly detach myself from the tributes. I need some time alone before I can face them, and Nate has promised to keep them occupied while I calm myself down. This is his twenty-sixth time mentoring. so it should come as no surprise that he's willing to entertain the tributes while I compose myself, yet I'm hit with a wave of gratitude unlike anything I've felt before.

I decide to watch the recaps of the reapings, so I have something to talk about with Isadora and James. My heart breaks for both of them, because they are both the same age I was when I was reaped a year ago. I take a deep breath, then press a button, ordering some tea from an Avox. He brings me the mug within seconds, and I take a tentative sip of the warm drink.

I grab the slim remote and turn on the reaping recaps. The tributes from District 1 aren't the classically beautiful blondes we're used to seeing. The girl, Sapphirina looks a bit like Ruby with her dark hair and blue eyes, but they have completely different bone structure. Sapphirina's face is more sculpted out and full, while Ruby looked healthy and well fed. Ambrose is also a brunette, and he looked much more capable of winning than his District partner. Both were volunteers, but I only mark the boy down as a threat. Sapphirina is just too much of a ditz for my liking, but she will get a lot of sponsors.

Both from 2 are fierce looking volunteers. The girl looks like she was having a fight with her sister to be the first up to the stage, but nobody stood in the way of the boy. When the camera zoomed in on Mason, I could understand why nobody countered him. There was something in his eyes that I'd only seen once before in Margaret, after her first kill: the look of pure insanity. I put them both down as threats.

The sight of the girl from District 3 makes tears well up in my eyes. She's only 12, the second year in a row a young girl from District 3 was reaped. She doesn't look remotely wealthy, and it hurts to think about how much tesserae she must have taken out. When her district partner gets up on to the stage, he jerks me out of my pity party. I actually feel bad for Caleb Perry, because he had to mentor this prick. He walks - no - "swaggers" up to the stage like he owns it, and his T-shirt has a picture of a naked girl on it. Come to think of it, the girl looks a bit like Sapphirina from District 1.

When the channel flips to District 4, I have to pause the TV and vomit out everything I've had to eat today. If it weren't for the dark hair, Timothy Porter would be a spitting image of Aiden Ross, my last kill. I got to the final two with him, and killed him by twisting a dagger around in him temple. Thinking about it again makes me dry heave. I have absolutely no idea how I'm going to deal with watching him in training for the next week, as well as on television for who knows how long? I try to distract myself by focusing on Star, from his district. She looks like the classically beautiful girl District 1 was lacking. I wonder if Aiden knew her... The thought makes me heave again, and I put them both off as threats.

I skip District 5, because it wouldn't make sense to re-watch something from ten minutes ago.

District 6 is quite surprising. Both look wealthy, and rightly so. The girl, Elizabeth is Maverick Jett's twin sister, and we won three years ago. The boy, Michael is the mayor's son, and he's only 13. My heart shatters again at another young kid going in to the arena. I write Elizabeth down as a major threat, possibly a Career.

District 7 comes on and while there is another 15 year old, I'm relieved that there's no one younger. Ivy's 15 and her district partner Leon is 17, and they make me think of Sianna and Ethan. They're two years apart, and the boy is looking at the girl with a look of pure adoration. She seems oblivious to it, though, and I can only hope she lets him down easy.

The girl from District 8 scares me even more than Mason from 2. She has the same insane look in her eye, but she's only 12, which makes it that much more terrifying. There goes another piece of my soul. The boy would seem normal, if not for the name. Noah Owenberg. He'll be a nice little addition to our cause, assuming he makes it past the bloodbath, which doesn't seem very likely.

I shrivel up even more when a fourteen year old girl from 9 is reaped. She's Margaret's age, before she... left, but she's not even five feet in height. Her district partner is only a year older than her, but towers over her. There's something unreadable on Robyn's face, almost... confusion? She seems like she has some sort of mental health issue, like short term memory loss or amnesia.

The girl from District 10 reminds me of Sapphirina. I have the unsettling feeling that I know this girl, and have seen her before. She looks familiar, but I can't place her. The boy from her district seems sweet, too sweet for the games. The camera pans to twin boys in the twelve-year-old boys section and they look just like him, but younger. They must be his younger brothers.

The pair from District 11 are so different from Melody and James, it's almost comforting. The girl is 15, and the boy is 16. They both look somewhat surprised at their names being called, but at the same time, it's as if they're accepting their fate. They both look like fighters, though, and I put them both down as fighters.

District 12 brings two upper class tributes, one of which I know is the mayor's son. He's only 14, but he volunteered, so I can't feel to bad for him. He doesn't look too impressive, but he did volunteer, so I mark him down as a threat. A small fourteen year old girl volunteered last year, and those that doubted her ended up dead. The girl looks fierce, but also as if she has never worked a day in her life. I'm not quite sure how to feel about her. They also seem like they already know each other, which could be an advantage or a disadvantage, depending on how you chose to look at it.

As I'm finishing up the reapings, my cell phone rings. I check the caller ID and smirk.

"Hello?" I say, softly.

"Hi, it's me," the voice says.

"I know who you are." I say dismissively. "How could I forget? Any updates?"

"The word has been established. Both from 12 know it's you, so watch them. They were instructed not to tell the others. Make sure your tributes remain completely ignorant."

I take a long sip of my tea. "I'll see what I can do," I reply, mysteriously.

"You know, you're a lot different than who you were before the games," the voice tells me.

"What can I say?" I ask, my voice a low purr. "The games change people. Not everyone has what it takes to take out a quarter of the competition."

"Aiden almost did," they point out. "If he had killed you, he would have had six and you would only have had five."

"Don't talk about Aiden!" I snap. "It's been hard enough trying not to think about him lately. You of all people should know this."

"Very true, little knife," is the condescending reply.

"Don't call me that," I command. "This conversation is over, I'll see you... When I see you."

Without waiting for a response, I end the conversation and walk out to the car to greet James and Isadora. I sit down next to Nathan and across from Isadora and swap out my tea for a flute of champagne.

"There's a lot to discuss, and I'm going to need you to not question anything we tell you to do. Follow our instructions exactly."

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, there's a lot of new information here, but it will all be explained soon enough, I swear on my life. Now that we're out of the reapings, the questions will be a bit more chapter-centric, but there will still be questions on occasion. There won't always be any questions, and there won't always be as many, just letting you know.**

**Questions!**

**1) How did you feel about Alicia's POV?**

**2) How are you liking the rebellion so far?**

**3) Who do you think the person on the phone was?**

**Bonus question for anyone that read The 9th Quarter Quell: 7 Days to Live**

**4) What did you like/dislike about Alicia's character development?**

**Don't forget to find me on Omegle!**

**-Make the day special!**


	19. Train Rides and Sponsoring Update

**A/N: I am sad because I didn't get many reviews on my last chapter :(**

**So, this was originally going to be one POV per district, but I was having some writer's block for some of the characters, so I whittled it down to Sapphirina, Mason, Techa, Essie, Jaclyn, Ralix and Jasper. Sorry if your tribute isn't included in the train rides, but there's plenty of POVs to go around before the bloodbath. Also, it would have just been way too long.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is... not a fanfiction. Today's Spotlight Story is a book called ****_Timebound_**** by Rysa Walker. I don't wanna give too much away, but it's about a 16-year-old time traveling super ninja named Kate. 'Nuff said.**

* * *

**Sapphirina Rosemund (18) POV**

**District 1 female**

I was really disappointed by the train taking us to the Capitol. I was expecting it to be really fancy, and it wasn't living up to my expectations. I take a seat in one of the chairs and start picking at some fruit and vanilla ice cream. Ambrose comes over to sit next to me and cuts himself a gigantic slice of pie, then piles his plate with so many desserts; cookies, cupcakes, candy. It's as if he's never seen sugar before. Peasant.

While we're waiting for our mentors, we make an attempt at awkward small talk.

"Why'd you volunteer?" I ask.

"Glory," he responds. "All of my older cousins and siblings were in the games, so it's in my blood. What about you?"

"It would be rude of me to keep this-" I gestured to my face. "Away from the prying eyes of the public.

He rolls his eyes a little. After a minute or two, Ambrose's brother and sister Cyrus and Irene come out. I'm really upset that they're our mentors, because they'll both favor him, since they're related. Whatever, once some tributes die, their mentors will be tripping over themselves to sponsor me.

Cyrus and Irene say that they're going to hold off on advice until we get to the training center, so we all just eat and make small talk until it's time to watch the recaps of the reapings.

"The tributes from 2 and 4 better be good," Ambrose tells me. "Otherwise, we're screwed."

We're not disappointed. The girl from 2 fights hard to volunteer against who appears to be her sister, and nobody stands in the way of her district partner. He's really muscular, and tall too. The girl from 4 is absolutely gorgeous, and I know we're going to be great friends. The boy from her district isn't bad looking either, and he looks strong as well. The only other noteworthy people are the girl from 6 who volunteers, because she's really pretty too, and the male volunteer from 12, simply because he's a fourteen year old volunteer. The girls from 4 and 6 are pretty enough, but not nearly as pretty as me. I bet they didn't get to make out with anyone before getting on the train.

* * *

**Mason Quartz (18) POV**

**District 2 male**

I'm really pissed, because the Peacekeepers guarding the train confiscated my knife. They told me that if I won, I could have it back, and if I didn't win, they'd bury it with my body. Pfft, like that would happen.

I load my plate with various meat and vegetables, and tune out my mentor while I eat. When we're finally done, we go to watch the reaping recaps. I make sure to pay close attention to everyone, especially the Careers. I need to know what I'm up against.

District 1 brings two volunteers. The girl is gorgeous, as expected, but she seems like a ditz. The boy seems like a solid career tribute. They show me and Jasmin volunteering, and I space out, because I was there. District 3 brings a twelve year old girl and a fourteen year old boy, and both of them look useless, at least, they'd be useless to anyone else. I add the girl to my mental list of possible allies. District 4 is nothing special, two volunteers. They're the same old, same old, but still threats, even if I could overpower both of them. There's two fifteen year olds from District 5, and they both look like bloodbaths. Yawn. There's a female volunteer from 6, and a thirteen year old boy with her. He goes on my list as well. District 7 has the basic tributes, as well as the guys from 8 and 9, but I put the girls from 8 and 9 on my list. The girl from 10 is the ditzy-model type, and the guy looks solid. Not a threat, but solid. Both from 11 look like fighters, and the male could be trouble. There's a volunteer from 12, but he's 14 and almost doesn't count. He seems like he's friends with his district partner.

All in all, the only people on my list are the twelve year old girls from 3 and 8, the thirteen year old boy from 6 and the fourteen year old girl from 9. I can only chose one though, so I'll have to watch them in training.

"So what did you think of the other members of the alliance?" Jasmin asks. It occurs to me that she doesn't know that I'm not in an alliance with her yet. Maybe I can learn some stuff about her and tell her later.

"Pretty solid, except the girl from 1," I say. "But we'll manage. Worse things have happened. Remember Glimmer from the 74th games?"

"Dear lord," she says with a grin. "Who gets killed by tracker-jackers?"

* * *

**Techa Pixel (12) POV**

**District 3 female**

I'm generally a calm, level headed person, but over the past few minutes, it's been getting significantly harder not to punch Will in his over sized nose. He keeps sneering at me, spitting insults and thinking he's so superior. He has the nerve to call me dirty.

"You look like you dressed yourself with something you'd find in a trash can," he sneers. "And when was the last time you bathed? January?"

"I could ask you the same question," I spit back.

"He, I showered-" he counts on his fingers. "Eleven days ago. When was the last time you were clean?"

I decide that I'm done talking to him. If he has the nerve to insult me, his brain must be the size of a squirrel's. Does he not realize we're entering a fight to the death soon? I mean, I'm not saying I could take him in a fight, he'd probably crush me, but he should at least act a little nervous. It's almost as if he wanted to volunteer, but just so happened to get reaped.

Since we've already eaten, I go to my room to watch the recaps in peace. The careers are all terrifying, and I sort of want an alliance with the girls from 8 and 9. They're around my age, so if we all stick together, there's less of a chance we'll die horribly, early on.

After I watch the reapings, just to spite Will, I take a shower. It takes me a while, but I figure it out. I come out twenty minutes later, and I have to say, feeling clean is a really good feeling. I could never really get clean with the leaky faucets behind factories. My hair looks shiny and soft, and the grime that has accumulated over my face and body has gone down the drain with the bubbles. I look in the mirror, because I've never really been able to see myself other than stolen glances in store windows. My eyes are big and blue, and my black hair falls to the small of my back now. I can't remember the last time I tried to cut it. I'll probably ask my prep team to cut a bit off.

In the lease self obsessed, terrible way, I feel like I might look a little pretty, which is a strange feeling for someone who grew up in the streets. I mean yes, I'm scrawny and underfed, and I'm quite pale, but my eyes haven't lost their light like my sister's did before she died. I go back to my room and tug on some black and white flannel pants and a black tank top. Just as I'm about to go to bed, there's a knock on my door.

"Come in," I call. Will's mentor Caleb comes in quietly. "What are you doing here? You're not my mentor."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," he says quietly. He crosses the room and perches on the edge of my bed. "How are you liking the train?"

"It's fine," I say, a bit awkwardly. "The food was great, and I was able to take a shower..." I yawn.

"Well, I'll let you go to sleep now," he says. "See you in the morning."

He leaves, and I continue to wonder why he came to talk to me. It takes a while, and just as I'm sure it's because he didn't want to deal with Will, I think that maybe I remind him of his sister who was in the games last year.

This is going to be a long week.

* * *

**Isadora Fox (15) POV**

**District 5 female**

"There's a lot to discuss, and I'm going to need you not to question anything we tell you to do," Alicia says. She takes a slow, almost cautious sip of champagne. "Follow our instructions exactly."

I have to admit, I'm a little excited to meet Alicia. I was always rooting for her during her games, and not just because she was from District 5. She was the underdog that I just knew could win, especially after she had the first three kills in the games. After watching her win, I promised myself that if I were ever to go into the games, I's strive to be like her. Even with the whole "Killed 6 people" thing, she's my idol, simply because she didn't want to.

"Would you like to be coached together, or separately?" James's mentor Nate asks.

"Separately," we say together. I'm not looking for any kind of alliance, so I don't want him to know too much about me that he could eventually use against me.

"Alrighty then," Alicia says, calmly. "So after we eat, we'll watch the reapings all together, then I'll talk with Isadora and Nate can talk to James."

"Please, call me Essie," I say. She nods.

I'm not sure what I want to eat, just that I'm hungry and need to. I feel a pang of regret for eating so well when my sisters have virtually nothing, but then I remember that they have A.J.'s money, and I feel better. With Alicia's guidance, I have a plate full of chicken, potatoes and salad, and it's all really good.

We retreat to a room with a television to watch the recaps, and a few people stick out in my mind; all the Careers, a volunteer from 6, a pretty girl from 10, two fighters from 11 and a volunteer from 12. There's also a little girl from 3 that I notice has the same rugged beggar look that I do. She reminds me a lot of A.J., actually, in their age, stance and facial features. I decide to break my no allies rule I set for myself if I happen to run into her, because how could I not be in an alliance with her? I'm not going to make a point to team up with her, but I definitely won't be the one to kill her if I see her.

After we watch the recaps, Alicia and I retreat to my room on the train. We both sit cross legged on my bed facing each other, and for a moment, she reminds me of Rosanna. It occurs to me that before she was a victor, before she was a tribute, she was just a normal girl with a family.

"So what can you do?" Alicia asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"I mean what skills do you have that might help you in the arena?" she asks. "Like, are you a fast runner, can you swim, do you have weapon experience?"

"Well, I work in factories, so I have a decent amount of upper body strength," I say, timidly. "And I like to climb trees. I'm a decently fast runner, and I throw javelin for school. And, um... IliveonthestreetssoI'musedtostealingwhatIneed."

"Didn't catch that last part," Alicia informs me. I take a deep breath.

"I live on the streets, so I'm used to stealing what I need."

She pauses for a moment. "What do you know?" she asks. "You're not entirely useless."

* * *

**Jaclyn Hide (12) POV**

**District 8 female**

"What do you know about the Knife in the Heart of the Capitol?" I ask my mentor, Twine.

"The Knife in the-" she's confused. "What are you talking about?" I'm really frustrated, but not in an angry way. I'm just really confused.

"When I was checking into the reaping, a Peacekeeper said something about a Knife in the Heart of the Capitol," I say. "Then, when I was saying goodbye to my friend Abernella, she said something about the districts winning, because we have the Knife in the Heart of the Capitol."

Twine pales for a moment, but she's back to normal so quickly, I must have just imagined it. "Oh, that's just a common saying among some Peacekeepers. Your friend must have just picked it up." She's suddenly speaking a bit too loudly, and I don't believe her for a second.

"But what does it _mean_," I say. I can't help but feel as though I've been given advice, but I have no idea how to use it, which infuriates me. I feel my anger building up, and since I don't want a repeat of what happened when I was 9, I run to the room that I know is mine, and close and lock the door.

There's a framed picture of the president, so I grab it and throw it against the wall. The glass shatters and I feel the need for more. I see a glass vase, and throw that as well. So many more things get broken; a glass of water on the bedside table, an expensive looking clock and even a chair. I look around the room at the total destruction and realize what I did. Numbly, I walk over to a red button that I know will summon an Avox. I press the button cautiously, and a few minutes later, an Avox walks in.

I was expecting a servant that I'd eventually forget the face of. Someone that would just help me get my room put back together, so I could sleep without thinking that a tornado ripped through the train.

Instead, I'm greeted by my sister Clara.

* * *

**Ralix Levionne (16) POV**

**District 11 male**

After watching the reaping recaps, I determined that the only person I'm willing to team up with is Amina. I know her from around the district, her father and brothers sold meat to me in the past, and I've seen her around the district. She looks like she's not going down without a fight, and I have to say I admire that. And alright, despite the nongirly appearance, she's not ugly. She's actually really pretty, with her big hazel eyes, and dark brown hair...

Shit. No. Stop it. No falling for your district partner. One or both of you has to die, and you're not going to leave Tivel, Coy and Ryland alone with Mare until Coy turns 18. Not happening.

This was what I was thinking about as I lied awake in my borrowed bed from the Capitol. I couldn't sleep, not with the knowledge of being sent to a fight to the death. In less than 24 hours, I'll be in a chariot, probably in some ridiculous costume that somehow represents the agriculture of District 11.

I snap out of my thoughts because of a soft noise coming from the room across the hall from mine. Amina's. It sounds almost like she's crying, and I can't just leave her to be miserable. I mean, granted, she probably wanted to be alone, but compassion is in my nature, and I would feel guilty just leaving her.

I climb out of bed and pull on a T-shirt. I rub my eyes until they fully adjust to the darkness, then open my door and leave a shoe in the crack of it so it doesn't lock behind me. I pad across the carpeted hall barefoot, and gently knock on Amina's door.

She takes a sharp hitch of breath. "Who is it?" she asks.

"It's Ralix," I say. "Can I... Do you want me to come in?"

"Sure," she says, passively. "I guess."

I find her door unlocked and walk in, closing the door gently behind me. Through the moonlight shining through the window, I can see her face is streaked with tears. I grab a tissue from the box by the door and give it to her. She mops up her face, then flicks on the light. Her eyes are rimmed red, and I can see where the tears fell from her eyes to her cheeks.

I ease myself onto the bed next to her, and cautiously put my arm around her. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

She nods slowly. "I'm the youngest of 5, and my mom died giving birth to me. That left me, my dad and my four brothers. We always used to fight. Nothing major, just, like, play-fighting. Nobody ever got hurt. When I got reaped, my dad and brothers came in, and- and... they said that they hated me." More tears escape her eyes. "They said that I was responsible for mom's death and they would be better off if I was gone."

"Well then they're jerks," I say honestly. "You know, I have some family problems too. My parents were arrested when I was little, and they left me and by brothers and sister with our uncle Mare. He didn't like us either, and he used to beat up me and my siblings."

"What do you mean 'used to'?" she asks.

"I knocked him unconscious the morning of the reaping," I tell her. "And I took his wallet and gave it to my eleven year old brother. He's the oldest."

"When my family said they hated me, I beat them up," she says quietly.

"That's pretty badass," I say truthfully.

"I can't believe you're still here," she says, looking down.

Before I can stop myself, I'm raising her chin so she's looking me in the eye, green on hazel. The words come out of my mouth before I can even think about the million reasons why I shouldn't say them.

"I would never leave you."

She holds my gaze for a moment, then it all happens at once. My lips are on hers, and hers on mine. We stay that way for what could be all of eternity, if she hadn't broken it.

"Guess we're allies, then," she states.

"Guess so."

* * *

**Jasper Sarunski (14) POV**

**District 12 male**

After we've eaten and watch the recaps, Lileth and I find a living room area to "talk." I find a notepad and two pens and write the first line.

_My mom says we need to talk. She said you know about the rebellion, and the Knife in the Heart of the Capitol._

_Yeah, it's Alicia. I don't get how family members knew what to say, though._

_There's rebel Peacekeepers stationed outside the waiting rooms, telling people what to say._

_Nobody else knows though. No other tributes, I mean. They said it wasn't our job to tell them, but I have no idea how they're going to get the news to everyone once we're in the arena._

_Maybe they'll send us a sign for when we should tell them? But then how would we tell them on national television w/o the Capitol finding out about Alicia?_

_You're asking the wrong person. But it's clear what we have to do as soon as we get to the Capitol, isn't it?_

_Um, no, not really._

_We have to talk to Alicia. ASAP._

* * *

**Sponsoring update!**

**Now that we're getting closer to the games, there's a few more things that can get you sponsor points, but it's out of your control. From the next chapter on, your tributes' actions can earn you sponsor points, or get sponsor points taken away. Here are the new guidelines.**

_**While in the Capitol**_

**Your tribute picks a fight with another tribute: -20 points**

**Your tribute gets in a fight with their mentor: -50 points**

**Your tribute is one of the four best costumes in the chariot rides: +50 points (8 total winners)**

**Your tribute has one of the four best outfits for the interviews: +100 points (4 total winners)**

**Training score: Your tribute's training score with a 0 added on, ie, a score of 10 gets you 100 points.**

_**While in the arena**_

**Your tribute runs away from the bloodbath: +75 points**

**Your tribute makes a kill: +100 points for the first kill, 110 points for the second, 120 for the third, etc.**

**Your tribute kills a member of the Career alliance: +150 points for the first, 160 for the second, etc.**

**Your tribute kills in the bloodbath: +50 points per kill**

**Your tribute survives the bloodbath: +200 points**

**Your tribute gets left by all of their allies: -150 points**

**Your tribute almost gets killed: -200 points**

**Also, if you're not reviewing, there's a much greater chance that your tribute will die in the bloodbath. Especially if you favorited, then unfavorited.**

**Questions!**

**1) What do you think Mason's plan is?**

**2) How did you like Techa's interactions with Caleb?**

**3) How did you like Essie's interactions with Alicia?**

**4) Did you like Jaclyn's sister being her Avox?**

**5) what are your feelings about Amina/Ralix?**

**6) What are your thoughts on Lileth and Jasper?**

**-Make the day special**


	20. Chariot Rides Part 1 of 2

**A/N: Uch, I'm so bad with POVs. I promised myself that the POVs in this chapter would be the districts that didn't have POVs in the train rides, but... **

**Congratulations to DecidedlyDestiel for being my 200th reviewer! 200 sponsor points for you. **

**Also, vote on the poll for your favorite tributes!**

**Today's Spotlight Story is the 227th Hunger Games: Bloodline by Europa22. It's an open SYOT, but the odds aren't in your favor of getting a tribute accepted unless you were a frequent reviewer of the prequel. Also if you read it, you'll recognize me as Amelia Labrador from District 8 :)**

* * *

**Star Fire (17) POV**

**District 4 female**

"Your hair is gorgeous!"

"Look at those eyes!"

"Your skin is perfect!"

In other words, my prep team is the most obnoxious group of people to ever walk the planet. Normally, I'd be okay with the attention, but I don't want to be anything the Capitol considers beautiful. Just because I'm a volunteer from a Career district doesn't mean that I want these people looking at me like a piece of meat. Don't get me wrong, I love the city, but the people annoy the hell out of me.

"Hi, I'm Star," I say, sarcastically. Because apparently, gawking at my face is more important than learning my name.

"My name is Venus," says a woman with bright pink hair, orange eyes and green skin.

"Caligula," says a girl around my age. She has purple hair, red eyes and blue skin.

"I'm Bastion," says a man with white hair, purple skin and yellow eyes.

"We're going to be doing your hair, nails and makeup," Caligula says. "Then, Brilliance will dress you."

I take it Brilliance is my stylist, so I lean back in the chair they've seated me in and try to block out the sounds of hair being yanked form my body. I tap my foot to pass the time, but Bastion yells at me to "Stop fidgeting" because I'm "Interrupting the process." Whatever. Just make me pretty then leave. I just want to get into the games.

Finally, they're done altering me, and they have me stand in front of a mirror. They spray-tanned me, so obviously my skin is darker, but it makes my eyes look bigger. My hair is soft and shiny and my makeup is... there. My eyes are done in various shades of blue and green, which compliments my green eyes nicely, and I have black eyeliner and mascara. They worked hard to get the berry juice off of my lips, and now my lips are a pale peachy pink. My face is sculpted out so my cheekbones look high and my nose and chin are thinner.

In other words, I look nothing like myself.

Venus uses a phone to call my stylist, and she comes in a moment later. She shoes the prep team away, and holds out a dress bag from behind her back.

"They didn't style your hair," she says, tossing the costume onto a love seat. She goes behind my chair, and begins to style my hair. She brings it all to the left side of my body and begins a loose fishtail braid. She leaves some pieces out and curls those. She rummages around some drawers until she comes across some pins, and puts shimmering starfish, seahorses and green tinsel in my hair.

She hands me the dress bag, and I pull out my costume and my eyes widen in delight.

"I get to _wear_ this?" I ask in disbelief.

* * *

**Michael Gilson (13) POV**

**District 6 male**

"I have to _wear_ this?" I ask in disbelief. My stylist wants me to dress up as- wait for it- a train conductor. Like that hasn't been done before. He hands me a blue and gray striped jumpsuit with a matching little cap, red suspenders and work boots. I can only hope that Elizabeth looks better. It would be a shame to cover up any unnecessary part of her.

I grudgingly pull the costume on and stare my stylist in the face. "What part of you thought this was a good idea?" I ask.

"District 6 manufactures trains!" he exclaims, adjusting the cap on my head.

"And?" I ask.

"And you're a train conductor! Think if the symbolism!"

"The only thing this symbolizes is that I look like a four year old."

Boreas leads me out into the hallways where I meet up with Elizabeth. She does look better than me, but I have no idea what she has to do with transportation. She's wearing a silver leotard, a shimmering black tutu, black fishnets and black heels. Her hair has been curled, and her eyes are heavy on the black makeup. But she looks hot.

"She's a wheel!" her stylist says, obviously excited. Elizabeth and I share a look, then leave for the parade without them.

"This is ridiculous," she monotones.

"It could be worse," I say, hopefully.

"How so?" She asks, skeptically.

"Well... we could be naked and covered in oil," I say. "They have no problem covering the District 12 tributes in coal dust."

"Yeah," she laughs. "I guess you're right.

* * *

**Jasmin Kentwell (17) POV**

**District 2 female**

I'm not usually one to get overly excited about clothes and makeup, but Mason and I look really good, even for District 2. Our stylists wanted to do something different after the 17th consecutive gladiators from District 2, and it's working. I'm wearing a black tank top, ripped black jeans, a black leather jacket and black sneakers. I'm also wearing a bright orange backpack with some rope hanging off of it, and a black belt. I'm holding a spear in one hand, a sword in the other and there's a mace and a water bottle hanging from my belt. My hair is pulled out of my face is a high bun. They put temporary extensions in so that it would all go up. My eyes are done heavily with gray and gunmetal colors, and my lips are baby pink.

Mason is in the bottom half of a Peacekeeper's uniform, complete with boots. His hair is mussed and spiky, and it suits him. They smeared some makeup on him so it looks like he has a faint black eye, and they didn't cover his scar. He's holding a plastic white gun, that actually looks pretty authentic. Together, I represent a tribute, and he's a Peacekeeper.

Our stylists walk us down to the parade, and we get there early. I go over to where the tributes from 1 and 4 are standing, and Mason goes to check out the competition. The girls from 1 and 4 are skimpily dressed, as is the boy from 4. The girl from 1, Sapphirina, I think, is in a short, tight, jeweled dress and matching heels, and her district partner is in a matching suit. An actual suit. Shirt, pants, jacket and shoes. The boy from 4 isn't wearing anything but tan shorts, and he's holding a trident. He's obviously shirtless, and it's showing off the fact that he has actual real _abs._ Sapphirina seems to have taken notice, as she's standing incredibly close to him and hanging on his every word. Star, his district partner is in a teal bikini with a white cover-up, and she's holding a fishing pole. She's barefoot as well.

"Jasmin," I introduce myself.

"Ambrose."

"Star."

"Tim."

"Sapphirina."

"Where's your district partner?" Ambrose asks.

"Checking out the competition," I say. I see him talking to the little girl from District 8.

"That's a little strange," Sapphirina points out.

* * *

**A/N: So yes, this is part 1 of 2. The actual chariot rides will be the next chapter, which I have written down, but not typed, so that should be up by Thursday.**

**Questions!**

**1) If you had to pick an OTP for this story, would it be Ralix/Amina, Jasper/Lileth, Sapphirina/Tim, Ivy/Leon, or something different?**

**2) How'd you like the interaction between the tributes from 6?**

**3) Is Breaking the Remix _really _the only one that figured out that Will Dye will die?**

**Remember to vote on the poll! The tribute(s) with the most votes have ALMOST guaranteed bloodbath immunity. There are a few that I have to kill no matter what, because that's how they were submitted.**


	21. Chariot Rides Part 2 of 2

**A/N: Okie doke, who's ready for another rant?!**

**So, not all of you are aware, as I obviously took it down, but I received a lovely review recently (note my sarcasm) that I wanted to share with you guys. **

**"****Oh look at me I write stuff just fucking, can I just say your crap at writing and urrrrr you have no friggin life go jump off a cliff." The reason this doesn't bother me is that it was posted under a guest account, and if you're going to hide behind a guest account to insult me, then I really don't care what you have to say. (Don't get me wrong, I love my guest reviewers that are pleasant) If you have something shitty to say to me, say it to my face biotch. **

**Anywho, there is an overwhelming number of votes on the poll, like it's ridiculous. Fun fact: according to the poll, you guys like Sapphirina more than you like Techa. Was not expecting that. **

**I went back and made some changes to the sponsoring list, so go look at that. If you've already bought something for your tribute(s), or if you've talked to me about buying something for them, you can have it at the original price, but starting now, there are some new prices as well as a few new items.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is Je T'aime by jelsabacon4ever. It's a Karvel story, so if you're on Team Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Haymitch, Cato, Thresh, Gloss, Brutus, Boggs, Chaff, Johanna, Prim, Cashmere, Glimmer, Clove or whatever the fuck else you guys come up with, don't read. But it's good, and I highly recommend it.**

**Now, without further ado, onto the actual chapter :)**

* * *

**POV of a random teenage Capitolite girl that we won't see again until the interview chapter, then after that, she'll probably be obsolete and gone from our lives forever.**

I am so excited to see all of the tributes in their costumes! I loved the girls from Districts 1 and 10; they were so pretty! All of the Career guys were really hot too. I fangirled so hard when Ambrose volunteered. I love his brother. My dad bought me 12 roses before the parade starts, so now I have one for each chariot. I'm so pumped up!

Speaking of Ambrose, him and Sapphirina look amazing in their costumes, and I want Sapphirina's dress. It's really short and covered in gemstones, and she's wearing a tiara too. Ambrose's suit is the same. They look great. I throw my rose at Ambrose, and he catches it and winks at me. I think I might faint!

District 2 is great as well. Mason is almost as hot as Ambrose, and he's shirtless! He's wearing the bottom half of a Peacekeeper uniform, and Jasmin is dressed up as a tribute, but it's working for her. She's holding Hunger Games weapons, and he has a _gun._ I toss my rose and it lands at Jasmin's feet.

The little girl from District 3 is so cute, but her district partner... Ew. They're both dressed up as robots, and the girl is smiling and waving cheerfully. I just want to take her home and keep her like a pet, she's that adorable. Her district partner though, is smirking and trying to look sexual, but he's 14 years old, and fat and ugly, and a few girls near me throw up when he winks in their direction. I throw my rose and scream Techa's name.

I take back fangirling over Ambrose, because oh my god, Tim is so much hotter, and Star is gorgeous as well. She looks more like a District 1 citizen than Sapphirina! She's wearing a teal bikini with a white coverup and no shoes, and she's holding a fishing pole. She has seashells, starfish and seahorses in her hair. Tim is wearing just cargo shorts and he's holding a fishing pole. He looks so great. He's not extremely muscular, but he has abs and he's perfect. I love him. I throw my rose, and they both catch it at the same time! I could literally die right now!

I feel so conflicted about the District 5 chariot. Isadora has Alicia's old stylist Saggitaria, so she looks amazing. She's wearing an ombre black and white ballgown with multicolored sequins all over it. Her hair is piled on top of her head in an elegant updo, and she looks beautiful. James, however... he's dressed as a windmill. I toss my rose and it lands in Isadora's waving hand.

The District 6 stylists took a new spin on transportation. The girl, Elizabeth is in a silver leotard and a shimmery black tutu, giving her the appearance of a wheel. Her stylist gave her fishnets and heels, so she looks less like a ballerina and more sexy and dangerous. I love it. it's really working for her. Her district partner Michael looks like he's wearing pajamas. It's cute though, because he's so young. Oh my god, I totally ship him and Techa! I mean, they're the same age. My rose, once I throw it misses their chariot entirely.

Ivy and Leon look great, because they're not dressed up as trees, birds, paper or blades of grass. Both of them are in overalls, plaid flannels and brown combat boots, and Ivy's overalls are short. They're both leaning on axes. Ivy is smiling and waving, but Leon looks terrified. When I throw my rose, he catches it timidly and flashes an unsure smile.

The District 8 tributes are also way different. Jaclyn's wearing a rainbow colored gown that is covered in all different plastic things; pearls, gems, diamonds, sequins and buttons. Noah's wearing a full body suit with the same pattern. They both look great, like outfits that Capitolites would wear. I'd so wear Jaclyn's dress to a school dance. The only thing that ruins them for me is the demented look in Jaclyn's eye. It's freaking me out. I toss my rose and it hits one of the horses.

The tributes from 9 aren't anything special. They're wearing the same grain stalk outfits as always; gold body suit and a feathery head piece. Robyn looks terrified, like she might pee her pants, and Felan has his arm around her protectively, like he considers her a little sister. It's adorable! I toss my rose in their direction, and Robyn watches as it sails over her head.

The tributes from 10 look, to put it lightly, terrible. If they at least dressed similarly, it might have been okay, but it's like an extreme case of the District 5 chariot. I love Kalia's outfit and hate Fenton's. Kalia has on a skimpy cowgirl outfit that is probably going to be the inspiration for my next Halloween costume. It's a pink lace cropped top, a cow print miniskirt, and a tan cowboy hat and boots. She's holding a whip and has a lasso around her neck. She's waving and smiling a lot, leaning over to send clear shot down her shirt. Fenton has on a head piece to look like bull horns, a chicken feather jacket, leather pants, a lion's mane and bear paws. He looks terrifying, and might give me nightmares. I throw my rose and it bumps Kalia's head.

District 11 has never been done before, and I love it. Depending on if District 12 is any good, they might be my new favorite. Ralix and Amina come out wearing white jumpsuits covered in flowers, and they're glowing yellow. After a few seconds, they change to leaves glowing red. The third part is snowflakes glowing blue, and the final transformation is raindrops glowing steely gray. All in all, they represent the four seasons, and they go on a cycle. Ralix looks somewhat paralyzed with fear, and Amina is glaring at him as if he's ruining her image. She suddenly widens her eyes as if she has an idea, flings her arms around his neck and kisses him. On the chariot! I throw my rose, but they're both too busy to notice it. OTP! OTP! OTP!

Finally, the District 12 chariot comes out, and I'm disappointed. The tributes are dressed in all black jumpsuits, and there's a canopy over the chariot that's sending shadows over their faces. Suddenly, all at once, the canopy drops, and they fall into a chamber underneath the chariot. They come up, and the jumpsuits are no longer black, but silver and covered in diamonds. I'm confused until I remember something I learned in science class; coal turns to diamonds if you put pressure on it. Jasper is smirking at all of the attention, and Lileth looks mysterious. I throw my last rose, and Jasper catches it.

Overall, my favorite chariots were 1, 4, 11 and 12. I'm going to have my dad sponsor them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the omniscient Capitolite POV. When specific people came out, I just had her react like how I would if I ever saw Josh Hutcherson.**

**Questions!**

**1) What did you think of the omniscient Capitolite POV?**

**2) Which districts were your 3 favorite chariots (other than your own)?**

**3) Which districts were your 3 least favorites?**

**4) Did you happen to notice anything about the roses? (If nobody gets it right, I'll put it in my next A/N)**

**5) Could you relate to the Capitol girl in any way, shape or form?**

**6) What did/didn't you like about the tributes on their chariots?**

**7) Finally, I feel like I ask you guys too many questions. For 10 points, ask me a question, and I'll answer it in my next A/N.**

**-Make the day special!**


	22. Training Day 1

**A/N: Thanks for all your support guys! ^.^ Now is the time where I answer your burning questions.**

**Hunger Games OTP: Odesta. 10 points to DobbyTheFreeElf1290.**

**This story/Future stories: This story is going to be mostly the games, but there will be the occasional rebel POV for updates on the rebellion. My next story will be another SYOT, then I'm doing a story about the rebellion, and then the series will be over. 10 points to Jms2.**

**Loving Will: Hahahahahahahahahahaha No. 10 points to hollowman96.**

**Favorite tributes and possible victor?: Before I answer this, I assure you that this will in no way bias my eventual victor decision, so no hard feelings if your tribute isn't on here. I may grow to love them more than life itself. Right now, my 5 favorite tributes are Techa, Lileth, Amina, Fenton and Ralix. And yes, I have a list of 8-ish people that I'm already considering winning, but it will most likely change, and no, I'm not giving hints. 10 points to LivLuvHG7273 and TimmayIsAwesome.**

**Rebellion: Yeah, it will. 10 points to Lya200**

**Capitolite: Same idea, different person. And she doesn't have a name yet, but she will. 10 points to Lulubell2495**

**So I keep forgetting about this, but hollowman96 and DobbyTheFreeElf1290 won the omegle hunt.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is anything by DobbyTheFreeElf1290 (Leah). She has two stories, and they're both short and sweet. Check them out :)**

* * *

**Lileth Thompson (17) POV**

**District 12 female**

After the Tribute Parade, I was emotionally drained, and I was out like a light the minute my makeup was off and my head hit the pillow. I wake up early because of the same dream where the girl from District 2 turns into a mutt, but today, she actually had Jasmin's face. When I wake up, my clock reads 6_:47 am._ It's earlier than I'd like to be up, but I'll take it.

I grudgingly get out of bed and take a quick shower. I get out and go through the closet in my room until I find something I want to wear; black capri leggings, a black and green tank top and green sneakers with black ankle socks. I pull the clothes on, and pull my hair into a neat, high pony tail so I don't have to fuss with it during training.

I cross the room to the desk and flop down in the chair, trying to think about this rebellion. Clearly, Alicia and the rebels want Jasper and I to be a part of the rebellion, but why us? Why this year? Other than the fact that we're both wealthy, and mildly trained, there's nothing special about us. In fact, we're usually the types of tributes rebels despise. Maybe they're using us as bait? It occurs to me that neither of us has any shot of winning.

I glance at the clock again and see that it's 9:00 am. I make sure my hair is neat, then go out to the dining room. Pollianna and my mentor Misty are sitting at the table, but Jasper and his mentor Kolton are nowhere to be seen.

"Where are the guys?" I ask, taking a stack of cinnamon toast. Pollianna opens her mouth to answer, but Kolton comes out, showered and hair neatened.

"I officially can't get Jasper up," he says, with a sigh. He sits down and motions for me to pass him the plate of cinnamon toast. I hand it to him, and he puts some on his plate.

I've eaten two pieces of cinnamon toast, some slices of a peach, a cup of coffee and some scrambled egg, and Jasper still hasn't come out.

"Someone needs to go get him, or he'll be late for training," Misty says, looking pointedly at Pollianna.

"Well, I am the escort, so I should be the one to-" I cut her off.

"Nah," I say, standing up. I grab the bucket of ice that the fruit was sitting in, and am delighted to see that most of it melted, so I'm left with a bucket of ice water. "I got it."

I balance the bucket on my hip and walk into Jasper's room without bothering to knock. He's still sleeping, just as I wanted.

"Jasper," I say, in a sing-song voice. "Time to get up."

"Mmm," he groans. "5 more minutes."

I take this opportunity to pour the entire contents of the bucket on top of him. "Jasper! Up! Now! It's almost 10 am, we're going to be late for training!"

He jolts up and uses a stray towel from the ground to dry off his hair and face. I leave the room so he can get changed and he comes out in a navy blue v-neck and black shorts.

"Allow me to take you down to training," Pollianna says, smiling.

"We're not four years old," I say, glaring. "We can walk ourselves."

Jasper jabs the elevator button and it comes up with a rush. I grab him some apple slices to eat in the elevator, and we get on. Both tributes from District 11 are in the elevator as well. I give each of them a curt nod, and Jasper holds out his hand for them.

"Jasper," he states.

"Ralix," the boy says.

"Amina," the girl mumbles.

The elevator makes a final stop on the 3rd floor before we go down to the basement. The boy is Jasper's age, and the girl is only 12, and seems to be fighting back tears. The pair from 11 are talking in the corner, and Jasper is attempting light conversation with the boy from 3. I seem to be the only one that notices the little girl's tears, and I stare straight ahead and do my best to ignore it. I don't need to be getting myself attached to another tribute, especially one that reminds me so much of Trinity. Not happening. I'm relieved when the elevator touches down in the basement. All the other tributes are already there, and the Careers look like they're sizing us up.

I walk with Jasper to a spot away from the Careers' huddle and stand with him while the head trainer gives his instructions. No fighting the other tributes, don't ignore the survival stations, blah blah blah. When he finally lets us train, I go to the station that I've been itching to go to from the moment I was reaped: hand-to-hand combat. I may not look strong, but having male older cousins and brothers that really want to wrestle makes for a distinct advantage in the arena.

The trainer looks me up and down, as if he's doubting me because I'm a thin girl, but he gives a signal to begin. And either he's a bad fighter, or he was holding back, because I have him pinned in 44 seconds, according to the board. We go again, and he stops holding back, but I still have him pinned in a minute and a half. They send out a more advanced trainer, and I beat him as well.

Just as I'm about to call for the most challenging one, I feel like I'm being watched, and when I turn around, the boy from 1 and the girl from 4 are standing behind me.

"Can I help you?" I ask, trying not to let my voice shake.

"That was impressive, twelve," the boy says.

"How'd you like to join our alliance?" the girl asks.

Just as I'm about to tell them to fuck off, my mind hatches a plan, and I smirk. "I'd love to," I say.

"Great!" the girl chirps. "I'm Star, and this is Ambrose. Over there is Sapphirina, Jasmin, Mason and Tim." The girl, who I'm guessing is Sapphirina is checking her reflection in the blade of a knife.

"She's not as bad as you'd think," Ambrose says, as if he's reading my mind. "We go to the same training academy. She's not the best, but she's not incompetent. Her dad bribed the instructors to let her volunteer, but she knows how to use that knife."

As if she sensed a disturbance, Sapphirina changes her pose and lets the knife fly from her fingertips. It hits the middle ring of the chest target, and I shrug.

"I'm Lileth," I tell them, holding out my hand. Star shakes it, then Ambrose follows suit.

* * *

**Timothy Porter (16) POV**

**District 4 male**

Star and Ambrose come back a few minutes after they left, with the girl from 12 in tow. She better be good.

"Hey guys," Ambrose says. We all turn to face him. "This is Lileth, she's from 12. She was good at hand-to-hand."

"Hey," I say, noncommittally.

"Hi," Sapphirina says, flashing a smile. She really is gorgeous. I mean, I don't like her or anything, because she's bitchy and stupid, but she's incredibly pretty. Mason comes over and commands the attention away from Star, Ambrose and Lileth.

"Guys, I wanted to tell you before we got too into this," Mason says. "I'm not teaming up with you guys. I've got my own thing going on, but now that I know that Sapphirina's good with knives, Ambrose is good with spears and swords, Jasmin can throw tomahawks, Star prefers an ax, Tim uses a trident and Lileth is good at hand to hand, I think I have enough information to leave. And it's just a bonus that none of you know anything about me." He gives a salute with two fingers, then goes over to the boy from District 6 to talk to him.

"Okay, it's really weird how he's always talking to the little kids," I say.

"Yeah, he was talking to the girl from 8 last night," Sapph says. "And now he's with the boy from 6. What do you think's going on?"

"Sapphirina, if we knew what was going on, we would be talking about his plan," Jasmin says. "Not guessing what he might be up to."

"Fuck off, Jasmin," Ambrose says, angrily. "She's my district partner."

"And a total idiot!" Jasmin yells.

Sapphirina is staring at them both, eyes wide open, mouth slightly agape. I tap her on the shoulder, then take her hand and lead her away. Jasmin and Ambrose are arguing and Star and Lileth are just chatting. I lead her to the furthest station away that happens to be empty; fire building. The lights are off in this particular section, as if it were really nighttime, so Sapph and I work together to get a fire going. Really, I just wanted to get her out of earshot of them insulting her, but this is a pretty useful skill.

We eventually get a fire started, and she looks beautiful in the fire light. She moves over and sits next to me, looking me in the eye. The light from the fire is exaggerating her blue eyes, making them look bigger.

"Jasmin called me stupid," she says, pouting. She looks up at me from under her eyelashes. "I think she wants to get rid of me. She doesn't like me very much..."

"I won't let her," I assure her. "Me and Ambrose won't let her kick you out of the alliance. We'd kick her out before we kick you out."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," I promise. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I do the only thing that feels natural and wrap my arm around her. She snuggles in closer.

"We make a great team," she says.

"Huh?" I ask, utterly confused.

"The fire?" she reminds me. I don't really have the heart to tell her that I built the fire and she just handed me sticks, so I nod.

"It's perfect."

The trainer comes over shortly after and tells us to put out the fire so we don't burn the training center down. With several cups of water, we extinguish it. By the time we put it out, we go back to the rest of our allies.

Ambrose and Jasmin have stopped fighting, both of them taking their anger out into training. Ambrose is trowing spears at dummies, and Jasmin is chucking tomahawks. Lileth and Star are swinging axes together.

"Teach me how to use a trident," Sapphirina says, suddenly.

"I- what?" I ask.

"Teach me how to use a trident," she repeats. "And I'll show you how to throw knives."

I already know how to throw knives, and if I didn't, Sapphirina is the last person I'd want to teach me, but I go with her plan anyway. At least I'll get to look at her.

* * *

**Robyn Kramer (14) POV**

**District 9 female**

It's already lunchtime, and all I've done is learned how to use a slingshot. I've got a weapon skill, and I know about some plants from my parents, so what I really need is allies. After watching the recaps of the reaping, I've had my eye on the girls from 3 and 8, Techa and Jaclyn. They're around my age, so during lunch, I decide to approach Techa first. She's sitting by herself, so I walk up to her, fiddling with one of my braids.

"Do you wanna come sit with me?" I ask her.

"I- me?" she asks.

"Yeah," I say. "Neither of us has anyone to sit with, and I just thought we could... you know. Sit together."

She shrugs. "Alright, I guess."

"Great," I say, smiling. "Do you want to see if Jaclyn'll sit with us too?"

"Jaclyn?" she asks. "Which one is that?"

"The girl from 8," I tell her.

"Oh, okay," she says. We walk over to her table together with our food.

"Hi, Jaclyn, right?" Techa asks.

"Yes," she says, unsure. "Why?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to come eat with us," I tell her.

"Sure," she says with a shrug. She picks up her food and we walk over to my table.

I take a bite of my sandwich and think of everything that must have gone into making it. Bread from District 9, lettuce and tomato from District 11, meat and cheese from 10...

"Alright, let's cut to the chase, are we allies or not?" Jaclyn asks. "Because if not, I don't want to spend time getting to know you guys."

"I'm alright with it," Techa shrugs.

"Same here," I say.

"Great, so what can you guys do?" Jaclyn asks.

"I'm good with a slingshot," I tell her. "And some edible plants."

"I can make shelter and fire out of practically nothing," Techa says. "I've been homeless for my whole life, so I know how to live off of barely anything."

"And I'm decent with a dagger," Jaclyn says, but her eyes say more. "Great, we seem like we'll work well together."

"I hope so," Techa says. "This is going to be so much easier with other people with us."

But I know that it can't last for a while. With our combined skills, we might make it past the bloodbath in one piece, but I doubt we'd be able to take down anything larger than a bunny, let alone a person. And it's not like out chariot costumes were extraordinary, so it's unlikely we'll get an exuberant number of sponsors. But I keep my thoughts to myself and continue to eat my lunch.

* * *

**William Dye (14) POV**

**District 3 male**

So many of these girls are so unbelievably hot, it's insane. The girls from 1, 4, 6, 10, and 12 are all insanely gorgeous, and the girl from 9 who's my age is cute too. I comb my fingers through my hair and walk over to the girl from District 10.

I look at her and smirk, then hold my hand out for her. "I'm Will," I say. "Will Dye."

She looks at me and wrinkles her nose. "That's a little ironic," she says.

"What?" I ask. I have no idea what ironic means.

"Your name is Will Dye, and you're about to compete in a fight to the death?" she says, sarcastically.

"You know, I didn't catch your name," I say.

"My name is none of your damn business," she says. "Can you just leave me alone so I can train?"

"What you need is a man to keep you safe in the arena," I inform her. "Someone strong, muscular, smart and handsome to make sure your pretty face doesn't get messed up."

"Let me know when you find someone," she says shortly. She's so hot when she's annoyed.

I'm about to say something else when her district partner comes over. He's not very big, but he's taller and more muscular than I am, and he's 17.

"Kalia," he says. "Is this _kid_ giving you trouble?" He looks at me and narrows his eyes.

"Sorry," I beep. I shuffle away, and look over my shoulder in time to see Kalia give her district partner a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Kalia Uloda (18) POV**

**District 10 female**

The boy from 3 walks away, looking somewhat defeated and embarrassed. Once there's a good amount of distance between us, I wrap Fenton in a hug.

"Thank you," I whisper. "He was _hitting on me_."

"That's disgusting," he says, simply. I break the hug and give him a small kiss on the cheek.

"You have no idea," I declare.

"Alright, well to be perfectly honest," Fenton begins. "I don't see an alliance here, so I'm just gonna go. I don't wanna pair up with my district partner, it'll hurt too much when one of us gets killed."

"That's alright," I assure him. "I was thinking the same thing."

After he goes back, I continue on with the edible plants station. I finish up the test I was working on and get an 82%. Stupid Bligle berries, looking so much like raspberries.

I keep retaking the test until I get a score in the 90s, then I go wander around the weapons stations to totally not do any spying on people. The girls from 2, 4, 7 and 12 are throwing tomahawks, and I remember the girl from 12 teaming up with the Careers, so I stay away from there. At tridents, the boy from 4 is patiently trying to teach the girl from 1 how to use one, but it looks like it's too heavy for her. I go over to a rack of tridents and get a smaller one, and hand it to her.

The girl from 1 turns around with a sneer on her face, but then she looks me up and down and the sneer turns into a small smile. She balances it in her hand for a moment, then throws it quickly at a dummy. The dummy is up against the wall, and the trident pierces it in the neck and pins it to the wall.

"I'll take my pay in allies, compliments and kisses," I inform them with a smirk. Rather than glaring as I thought they would, the girl gives me a hug and compliments my hair, and the boy gives me a kiss on the cheek.

I saunter away to the knife throwing station where the girl from 11 is standing with the boy from 12. I walk to archery and see the girl from 6 and the boy from 9. The girl looks skilled, and the boy looks like he's just trying to pick something up. The boy from 1 is at spear throwing, and everyone else is at survival stations.

I resign to shelter making, because it's empty, and by the end of the day, I learn how to make the simplest structure there without it imploding. When the bells signal the end of the day, I find Fenton so we can get back up to the 10th floor.

* * *

**A/N: What happened between Jasmin and Ambrose wasn't a fight, it was an argument. Points are taken away for physical fights.**

**Questions! **

**1) What did you like in Lileth's POV?**

**2) What did you like in Tim's POV?**

**3) What did you like in Robyn's POV?**

**4) What did you like in Will's POV?**

**5) What did you like in Kalia's POV?**

**6) Favorite part?**

**7) Favorite alliance?**

**-Make the day special!**


	23. Training Day 2

**A/N: It's absolutely unreal that 31 users have voted on the poll. I only have 26 following the story, and I'm curious as to where the other 5 came from, and that's considering all of you have voted.**

**And um... You guys do realize that there's actually a poll on my profile, and that you can't just PM me who you like... right? You actually have to click on my name and go vote. Just checking.**

**I completely forgot to tell you guys about the roses last A/N. Prepare for the longest paragraph ever.**

**In the D1 chariot, Sapphirina figured that she could get all the sponsors she needed just by pretty much being a Sapphirina, while Ambrose had a distinct demographic. By catching the rose and winking, he knew that he'd get some sponsors, as it said at the end of the chapter. The D2 rose landed at Jasmin and Mason's feet, symbolizing how they're above everything. For D3, it wasn't said who caught it, just that the entire audience (especially the females) were rooting for Techa, which proves that sexy doesn't always win. Star and Tim both catching the rose for D4 shows a subconscious battle for power and dominance. In D5, Essie just happened to catch the rose, same as how Alicia just happened to win the year before. In D6 and D8, it didn't get near the tributes, showing some disinterest. In D7, Leon timidly catching it shows how he's stepping out of his comfort zone a bit, even if it's seemingly insignificant. In D9, the rose went over Robyn's head, just as the games seem to be going a bit over her head. Kalia let the 10th rose bounce off her head to keep up with a ditzy girly girl appearance. D11 is pretty self explanatory. D12 shows that even though Jasper is only 14, he's still a volunteer, and he's still willing to take control.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is The Indigo Summer by Fluttering Phalanges. It's a modern day AU where Katniss is Haymitch's five year old daughter. Hayffie and minor junior Everlark!**

* * *

**Techa Pixel (12) POV**

**District 3 female**

"Just because you've showered doesn't make you any less dirty," Will 'informs' me.

"Actually, it kind of does," I correct him.

"And you're still poor," he continues. "And ugly."

I know that I'm twelve. And I know it's the last thing I should have done. I just couldn't help myself.

"Look who the fuck is talking!" I yell.

Before I can react, his hand is making contact with my face. Tears prick my eyes, and he looks immensely proud of himself. I stare into his eyes, then knee him in the place where it would really hurt when he least expects it.

I wipe my eyes with my sleeve, and while he's in shock, I run to my room. I look in the mirror at the mark on my face, my bloodshot eyes and disheveled hair and sigh. I take my hair out of its pony tail and redo it as a single braid. I splash my face with water, then use a spray bottle of rose water, and use a towel to dry my face. My eyes look better, but the mark is still on my face.

Since it's not going away for a while, I almost wish he's punched me instead. Let the tributes think what they will.

I peek out my bedroom door, and Will is either in training or in his room, because he's not out there. I walk into the dining room and grab a bottle of juice and some toast, then get into the elevator, without a word to the mentors and stylists.

* * *

**Amina Hambly (15) POV**

**District 11 female**

I wake up to the sound of tinging bells. I open my eyes, and I have to blink several times to see clearly, and when I do, there's an Avox with a bell standing over me. She hands me a piece of paper, and I take it slowly. It turns out to be a note.

_Amina,_

_We've got a surprise for you. Get dressed and come to the dining room ASAP. :)_

_-Ralix _

_P.S. Hurry or you won't have time to enjoy it before training._

_-Loreene_

Loreene Smythens is my mentor, and she's one of the few people that legitimately scares me. She won the games a while ago by killing seven people with an ax after joining the Careers. The people of the Capitol started to call her The Ax Assassin. I really hope there's no one like that in the arena this year.

I slowly put on ripped black jeans, a blue tank top and black and white sneakers, and put my hair in a pony tail. I walk out to the dining room, and the smell of chocolate hits my nose. I get to the table, and I'm anything but disappointed.

"We ordered a lot of chocolate breakfast stuff," Ralix says, grinning. "There's chocolate chip pancakes, chocolate covered strawberries, hot chocolate, chocolate cereal and chocolate granola. There's also regular milk, just in case."

I am in awe of him right now, and Loreene too. Before the tribute parade, I let it slip to Ralix that I really, really liked chocolate. I had no idea he's do something like this. I'm torn between wanting to kiss him and eat everything I see, so I quickly kiss him on the cheek, then pile a plate with everything on the table. Priorities, Amina. Priorities.

Everything tastes amazing, so good in fact, that I take a few chocolate covered strawberries in the elevator with me on the way to training. When we get down to the gym, it looks like everyone is there except the boy from 3. We wait a while, but he doesn't show up, so the head trainer tells us to get started.

Ralix and I split up so we can cover more ground. I go to knife throwing to brush up on my skills, and Ralix goes to hand to hand combat to do the same. After I've been practicing for a while, the boy from District 10 comes over and asks if he can join me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"It's not my station," I tell him. "Do what you want, I don't care."

He gives me a nod, and begins throwing without the help of a trainer. He's throwing with just about the same accuracy as I am.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" I ask. The words are out of my mouth before I can stop them.

"My dad's the butcher in my district," he says. "What about you? You don't look new at this."

I give him a small laugh. "My dad's a butcher too." I really pained me to talk about him, but I didn't let it show. "I'm Amina."

"Fenton."

We've been throwing in complete silence, other than the occasional "Nice one," for about a half hour when the little girl from 3 comes over. There's a red mark on her face that definitely wasn't there before.

She glances at the chair where the trainer is supposed to be sitting, and instead of a trainer, there's a note that says _"Back in 45 minutes."_

I hear the girl say something along the lines of "How hard could it be?" then she picks up a knife and lets it fly. It misses the dummy entirely, and I share a look with Fenton.

She picks up another knife, but I stop her before she can throw it.

"It helps if you hold it like this," I tell her, adjusting her fingers.

"And try moving forward two steps," Fenton adds.

The girl looks a us skeptically, then walks forward and throws it again. This time, the knife hits the dummy's elbow. A smile spreads across her lips, and she throws another one. This one hits the dummy's armpit. After some trial and error, she gets it to hit the target.

"Thank you guys so much," she says, grinning. "If it's okay with the rest of my allies, would you maybe join our alliance?"

"I'm already in a group," Fenton says, with a sad smile.

"I have an ally too," I tell her.

"They can come too," she says.

I'm about to try to think of some excuse, when Fenton says "I'm in a group of five others. I think any more would be too big."

"And I want to stay with only my district partner," I tell her.

"Okay," she says with a shrug. "Thanks anyway. I'm Techa, by the way."

"Fenton."

"Amina."

She gives us a quick salute with two fingers, then walks over to the girls from 8 and 9. Glad I dodged that bullet.

* * *

**James Cornelus (15) POV**

**District 5 male**

I spent all yesterday at the survival stations, so today, I force myself to try to pick up a weapon. The only weapon stations without Careers at them are knife and spear throwing. The boy from 10 and the girls from 3 and 11 are at knife throwing, and the older tributes look particularly skilled. The only other tributes at spear throwing are the boys from 6 and 12, and even though the boy from 12 volunteered, they don't really seem like threats. The two of them are chatting as they throw spears, and they're not too bad at it.

I listen to everything the instructor has to say. After a few minutes, he lets me throw a spear, and it hits the dummy's rib.

"Excellent," he says, smiling with his mouth but not his eyes. "Depending on how deep that went, it may have been a kill shot. Try again."

I toss another and it lands inches closer to the hears than my last one.

"Great. A definite kill."

The thought makes me shudder, that if that was a person, I would be a murderer. I keep throwing until lunch, where I meet up with my new allies. We pushed a bunch of tables to fit the six of us together; me, Elizabeth from 6, Ivy from 7, Noah from 8, Felan from 9 and Fenton from 10.

"So what'd everyone do today?" Elizabeth asks. She's become the unspoken leader of our alliance, with Ivy not too far behind her. "I did some more archery, and I'm going to spears tomorrow."

"Survival," Ivy says. "Since I did axes yesterday, I did a bit of each survival station today. I was best with plants, fires and shelters."

"I did survival with Noah," Felan says. "We must have missed Ivy, but we watched the girls from 8 and 9 - a definite alliance - and they were decent. The girl from 9 has short term memory loss though, and she kept forgetting which plants were edible. But the other girl was okay."

"I did spears all morning," I contribute. "I did pretty well, so I'm gonna try another weapon later today. Oh, and it looks like the boys from 6 and 12 are in an alliance, or they're at least friendly."

"Knives," Fenton says. "I was there with the girl from 11. Her dad's the butcher too, so she's just as good as I am; maybe even better. Oh, and we kinda helped out the little girl from 3. I know she's kinda the enemy, but she's only 12. I'd be surprised if she survives the bloodbath."

"Dammit Fenton," Ivy sighs. "There's trainers there for a reason. Why were you helping her?"

"The trainer wasn't there," he fires back. "What was I supposed to do?"

"Leave her alone," Elizabeth glares. "Let her wait for the trainers or pick it up on her own."

"Whatever," he sighs. "It's in the past. What's done is done."

Personally, I think it was pretty sweet of him to help a struggling 12-year-old, but I don't want to say it out loud. Liz and Ivy could both easily kill me once the time comes, so I'm remaining neutral.

* * *

**Noah Owenberg (15) POV**

**District 8 male**

Training is hell for me. None of the trainers will teach me anything, and the Careers all seem genuinely pleased when I screw something up. I made it into the alliance by the skin of my teeth, and that was just a fluke. I picked up a slingshot and shot a piece of ammo at a dummy. It hit the dummy square in the chest, and even I was amazed. I haven't been able to do it again since, though, believe me, I've tried.

After lunch, I go back to survival stations. With allies as strong as this, I really don't have to learn a weapon. Liz, Ivy and even Fenton seem more than ready to kill. I go to the ropes course and work in awkward silence alongside the girl from District 5 and the boy from District 7. The girl gets to the top first, then the boy. I make it up a few seconds after the boy from 7, but I get to the bottom first. That's because I jumped. Or rather, I fell. The net caught me, and I told everyone I was fine, but something was wrong with my wrist.

I take this as an opportunity. I go to the medicinal plant station and look through all the books, instructions and plants, and in a few hours, I've repaired my sprained wrist.

I rush over to inform Felan, and find him practicing with a sickle. He's actually pretty good, probably from working in fields or something... we don't have fields in District 8. I tell him everything, and he grins.

"Great, we've got a healer," he says. "Fenton, Liz and Ivy are the best with weapons, and me and James are best with survival. I mean, you're decent at survival, but it seems like you're better at healing."

"Let's just hope we all make it out of the bloodbath," I say.

"No worries," he scoffs. "We'll make it."

"Probably."

* * *

**Mason Quartz (18) POV**

**District 2 male**

Everyone and their damn allies! All the girls I want are together, and the boy from 6 is with the boy from 12. I need one and only one! No more, no less. One tribute is all I need, and they have to be young or small. Preferably both.

It wouldn't be hard to just take a possible ally at the bloodbath, but it would just work so much better if I could just get one to come with me. Why are these little brats refusing food, water, heat, shelter and a body guard? It just doesn't make sense.

Since nobody is going to come to me willingly, I decide that I'll have to take matters into my own hands. I'll take my pick at the bloodbath, and run away from the fight with them. I set my sights on the girl from District 9, Robyn. She seems really ditzy and forgetful. She might even forget that she already has allies if I work hard enough to convince her otherwise.

In high spirits, I walk over to the sword fighting station. The girl from 12 is practicing there, but she doesn't look like she knows what she's doing. I note that. The boys from 6 and 12 are there too, and they're doing a bit better than Lileth, mostly 12.

I pick up a sword and nod to a trainer, and when we start to fight, I feel the same rush I feel at training. My heart is pounding, and I can feel a grin spreading across my face. I point the tip of my sword at the trainer's chest, and he calls that I won.

We fight a few more times, and each time, I do better than the last. I can't wait for the arena. It's going to be the best time of my life.

* * *

**Jasper Sarunski (14) POV**

**District 12 male**

Michael and I decided to team up, because I'm only a year older than him, and we're both sons of the mayor who were trained in swords. He's not very good, but he's better than most.

We've been practicing wit swords for about 45 minutes, when I see the girl from District 11 at the water fountain.

"I'll be right back," I tell Mike. "I'm just getting a drink."

"Okay," he says, occupied with his weapon.

I approach the water fountain in the way that you'd approach an injured doe; slowly, with your eyes averted. When I get to the fountain, the girl from 11 is still there, and she's staring at me with narrowed eyes.

"I'm Jasper," I say, carefully.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"You're from District 11, right?" I ask, as if I don't already know.

"Yeah, why?" She's obviously irritated.

"Do you ever talk to the mayor's daughter, Adelaide Simon?"

"A few times, I guess. My dad's sold her meat before."

"Does she... Has she ever talked about me?"

"Why would she talk about you?" she regards me as if I'm a toddler. "You're from different districts."

Instead of explaining, I just say "Yeah, you're right. Brain fart, sorry."

I leave, and she's still staring at me as if I have six heads. But that's okay. I guess I would too, if she came up to me and asked me about Colin.

* * *

**A/N: 20 points from DobbyTheFreeElf1290 and hollowman96 (Techa and Will) for fighting.**

**50 points to hollowman96, Gunny979, XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxxX, Lulubell2495, Jms2, TimmayIsAwesome, HeroFiend and DecidedlyDestiel for having the favorite chariot costumes.**

**Questions!**

**1) What did you think of Techa and Will's fight?**

**2) How did you like Amina and Fenton teaching Techa how to throw a knife?**

**3) Do you like the James/Elizabeth/Ivy/Noah/Felan/Fenton alliance?**

**4) What did you think of the Jasper/Amina interaction?**

**5) What do you think Mason's plan is?**

**6) Favorite alliance?**

**7) For the next chapter, do you want a President POV or Alicia's POV (There will be training in the chapter as well.)?**

**-Make the day special!**


	24. Training Day 3

**A/N: Okay, so more people wanted a President's POV for this one, so that's at the end. The next chapter is the individual sessions, and it'll be mostly in the Head Gamemaker Lilywater's POV. I need a D12 tribute POV for when they announce the scores at the end of that chapter, so if you actually read my beginning author's notes, let me know who you'd rather see; Lileth or Jasper. After that chapter, there'll be various assorted POVs for before the interviews, so if your character hasn't had a POV since the reaping, I will give them a POV before the interview, and if they haven't had a POV since train rides, I might put them in. The actual interview chapter is going to be in our lovely Capitolite teenager's POV. And then it's the bloodbath, and I've already mapped out who's dying, when they're dying, how they're dying, and who kills them with what. I also already have the POVs set up for the bloodbath, but I'm not telling you because it will kinda give hints as to who lives and dies.**

**My last story got 154 reviews, so the 254th reviewer on this story is going to get a special prize. I'm not saying what it is, but just know that since I took down that hate review, the number that you see isn't the same number that I see. Oh, and if you just put "254th reviewer" in your review, the prize will go to the next person.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is The Gamemaker by SmallLittleReader, and it's about Maize, a girl from District 4 who goes into the same games as Finnick, but is unable to compete. READ IT. RIGHT MEOW.**

* * *

**Ambrose Chap (18) POV**

**District 1 male**

Unlike the last two days, I had no problem waking up this morning. Today is the last day of training, and the day that we show our skills to the Gamemakers. I get up early so I have enough time to shower and eat. After I shower, I throw on black shorts and a green muscle shirt, with black shoes. I leave my room to go to the dining room for breakfast, and it turns out that Sapphirina was even more excited than me. She's clearly trying something with the Gamemakers this afternoon. Every other day, she's just worn regular shorts and a short sleeved V-neck, but today, her clothing was changed drastically. She's in a tight bright pink tank top, white short shorts and pink sneakers, with her hair down and curly instead of in a pony tail.

I sit down at the table across from Cyrus and next to Sapphirina. I take a plate and fill it with eggs, bacon, toast and fruit, and pour milk into a glass. While I'm eating a lot, Sapph only sips at a smoothie, and it takes everything in me to not roll my eyes. Does she not realize that we're going to be really low of food in the next few days? I mean I stand up for her and defend her with Tim in training because she's my district partner, and I'm not the type to just abandon someone from home. Bedsides, I have a girlfriend.

"So what do we do at training today?" I ask Cyrus.

"If all of you guys are trained and ready, strategize," Cyrus says. "This'll be the last time you'll all be able to see each other before the games without having to worry about the others overhearing you."

"Well, what do you... recommend?" Sapphirina asks.

"Well, not many people think to do it," Irene begins. "But you can use the Cornucopia as a shelter. Nobody's going to think to corner you guys in there because of your superior strength, and you'll have better protection than if you use a tent."

"Great idea," I say. Sapphirina nods. I look up at the clock, which reads 9:53. "Sapph, we have to go to training."

"Kk," she says.

We take the stairs down to the basement, because it's only two floors. We get there with just a few seconds to spare, and we're the last ones there. We're told to get to work, and Sapph and I meet up with the rest of the Careers by a bench.

"So, I think we should practice for about an hour, and then we can meet up again and strategize," Jasmin says. "And we should split up to see what people are up to. Sound good?"

We all nod. Somehow, Jasmin of all people has become the leader. I go to spears, Sapph goes to throwing knives, Tim goes to tridents, Jasmin goes to tomahawks, Star goes to regular axes and Lileth goes to hand to hand.

The girl from District 6 is at the spear throwing station as well, and she's doing really well. I make a note to look out for her, especially if she isn't afraid to train alongside a Career. After I've been throwing for a good amount of time, I hear Sapphirina say something, and she sounds pissed. I look over to knives, and she's trying to walk away from an awkward encounter with the boy from District Three. He looks like he's coming on to her, and she looks repulsed. I look away to the trident station and make eye contact with Tim, who looks furious. He subtly jerks his head in their direction and I nod.

Tim and I were about equal distance away, so we arrive at the same time. We get there just in time to hear Sapphirina say "Not if we were the last humans in Panem."

Tim glances at me, and we each tap one of the boy's shoulders. He turns around, and he's eye-level with our chests, and slowly looks up. He tenses and gulps, but tries to look intimidating.

"What do you think you're doing?" I ask.

"Talking to Sapphirina," the boy says. His voice hitches slightly on the last syllable.

"Well, you might want to stop," Tim warns.

"And why do you care?" the boy asks, cockily.

Tim pauses for a second, as if trying to come up with something. "Because... She's my girlfriend."

The boy isn't convinced. "Prove it," he demands.

Without hesitation, Sapph wraps her arms around Tim's neck and he holds her close and kisses her. They break apart, and Tim glares at the boy from 3, who's blushing and staring at the ground.

"Fine," he says, and walks away.

When he's out of earshot, I turn to Tim and Sapphirina and say "I didn't know you guys were-"

"We're not," Sapph says. "But he was really creepy. He kept... Suggesting things."

I understand what she's saying, so I don't push her further. One by one, the other Careers come back over to strategize.

* * *

**Ivy Barker (15) POV**

**District 7 female**

Since I'm already decent with tomahawks, axes, edible and medicinal plants, speed and agility, I decide to try a new weapon on the last half-day of training. I'm not sure why, but something about a mace has always interested me, so I gravitate over there. On the way, I pass the girl from 1 in a half-hearted conversation with the boy from 3.

"For real," he says. "You look just like this girl on one of my shirts. Do you model?"

"For the last time, I've never had anyone take a naked picture of me!"

I'm extremely weirded out, so I just keep walking to the mace station, and find it deserted. A mace isn't the most common weapon, since it involves going up to a person and bludgeoning them, but they'll never see it coming this way.

The trainer teaches me how to move my wrist, and how to hold my elbow, and we work together to find the perfect one for me. Black handle, silver chain, black weight, silver spikes... it works really well. One blow to the head, and there's a guaranteed cannon. I practice with just the trainer for the entire time I'm there , and nobody comes within even 10 feet of this station. It's understandable though, the mace is some creepy shit.

While I'm practicing, I think about the alliance. I'd be surprised if Liz, Fenton or I died in the bloodbath, but James, Noah and Felan are iffy. It wasn't my choice to let them into the alliance, but Liz and Fenton wanted to build up strength in numbers, so we let them in. During the bloodbath itself, Liz and I are going to go into the fight to get everything the six of us need, while Fenton covers us and James, Felan and Noah stay out of the way. Lix and Fenton thought it was a dumb idea, but I worked with James to come up with the plan, it is reassures me to think that we're safe.

I don't realize how long I've been practicing with my mace until the bells chime, signaling that it's time to clear out for individual sessions.

* * *

**Fenton Henderson (17) POV**

**District 10 male**

The little girl from District 3 is at the knife throwing station, and I don't want to have to deal with her, so I go to the rock wall. The wall is actually a giant rectangle with 4 sides all varying in difficulty. I start on the easiest side and progressively work my way to the harder levels. The first side was painfully easily, and the last one was extremely difficult.

While I'm trying the fourth wall for the third time, the girl from District 5 comes over. She starts to climb, and my the time I'm half way up the wall, she's sitting on the top ledge, feet dangling over the edge.

"How is it down there?" she calls, smiling. She doesn't sound sarcastic though, her smile is genuine and her eyes are bright.

"Just fine," I say. "If you don't count the feeling that I'm going to fall and become a grease mark on the ground."

She climbs down to my level, and says "You don't have to worry about that. There's a net down there."

"I wouldn't mind that so much," I say. "I've always wanted to fall into a net."

She laughs as the bell is going off. "Well, it was nice talking to you..."

"Fenton," I supply.

"Essie," she says. She jumps off the wall and lands crouched in the net. Knowing that there's no way I can manage to climb down in time, I jump off too, but my landing is a lot less graceful.

* * *

**Leon Fiend (17) POV**

**District 7 male**

Ever since the first day of training, I've been trying to keep a low profile, and I think it's working, because nobody's found my hiding spot. Everyday, I've taken a computer from the logic and strategy station and have hidden in some fake bushes in the fire building station. I've worked on logic and strategy, while learning about the other tributes and watching Ivy. She's done survival stations as well as weapons, and she seems to have a large, powerful alliance.

I'm working on more computerized simulations today, and I've set the difficulty to medium.

_You are in a forest with trees, bushes and a stream. You are in a clearing when you hear a rustling in the bushes. Do you_

_(a) quickly climb a tree to avoid the attacker_

_(b) draw your weapon to take on the attacker_

_(c) remain in the clearing because it's probably an animal_

I pick choice a, because I don't have it in me to kill, and it's better safe than sorry, even if it turns out to be a squirrel. I take the test through to the end, all 100 questions, and it places me 12th out of 12. It's nice to know that I'm statistically average.

* * *

**Thorburn Baxwell POV**

**President of Panem**

I'm sitting in my office, sipping a cup of coffee and watching the monitors in the training center. Watching these tributes interact is as good as television, even better. For me, the highlights were William harassing the pretty girls, Lileth showing off for the Career tributes and Mason trying to find the perfect young tribute to use as bait. Personally, I'm rooting for the girl from District 3 for him to use.

I'm watching my show when there's a knock on the door. I put my coffee cup down on its saucer and rotate my chair toward the door.

"Enter!" I call.

An Avox comes in carrying a card telling me to go to channel 72. I dismiss the Avox and flip the channel with my remote and see in big letters CLASS B RIOTS IN 7, 8 AND 12. I flip the channel back to the training center and pick up my phone. I dial the number of the citizen's welfare leader.

"Hello, Mr. President. Any news?"

"I need a forest fire in 7, a chemical leak in the major factory in 8 and a mine explosion in 12."

"Will that be all?"

"Yes, and get to it."

"Yes sir."

Those districts want to rebel? We have to show them who has the power, and to teach them to never bite the hand that feeds them.

* * *

**A/N: So, if you read and don't just skim, you'll see that Mason's plan has been revealed.**

**Questions!**

**1) What did you think of the Sapphirina/Ambrose/Will/Tim interaction?**

**2) Did you like Fenton's talk with Essie?**

**3) Is Leon being a stalker?**

**4) Did you like the President's POV?**

**5) Now that you know Mason's plan, how do you feel about it?**

**6) Do you want another Alicia POV before the bloodbath?**

**-Make the day special!**


	25. Individual Sessions

**A/N: So I know I'm kinda bombing you with updates, but I really want to get to the bloodbath! Also, the individual sessions are my least favorite to write, so sorry if it's shit. And just so you know, the average training score for the tributes of the 226th Hunger Games is a 6.6.**

**And I'm on ask fm now, so you can check out my profile for the link.**

**Oh, and I'm on FictionPress, and I'm Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived there as well.**

**No Spotlight Story today, sorry.**

* * *

**Lilywater Brooksfield POV**

**Head Gamemaker**

* * *

After last year when hardly anyone was paying attention to the individual training sessions, today I've provided the Gamemakers with coffee and yellow legal pads. Before the girl from District 1 comes in, I stand up at the front of the balcony to address my coworkers.

"Alright guys, listen up," I say. "We all know how important this year is to Baxwell, so we cannot half-ass this. We have to be professional and attentive."

There's a muttering of agreement, and I sit down, satisfied. I turn on the intercom.

"Sapphirina Rosemund."

Within seconds, the girl from District 1 walks into the room confidently. She heads straight for the throwing knives and starts killing some dummies. The first few, she misses, and then she starts to hit the target. By the time she is nearing the end of her session, she starts to make a few bulls-eyes. We all share a nod of agreement and dismiss her.

"Ambrose Chap."

Ambrose walks in confidently smirking.

"Get used to my name, you'll be hearing it a lot after I win."

He sprints to spear throwing and chucks them with far more accuracy than Sapphirina did with the knives. Half way through his session, he calls for a sword trainer and overpowers him after some struggle. His buzzer goes off and he gives a quick bow before leaving.

"Jasmin Kentwell."

Jasmin comes in confidently, with her shoulders back and her chin up. She smiles up at us, and goes to the tomahawk station. She throws around some axes with remarkable accuracy, and when she's done with that she goes on to the regular axes. She looks small, but she can lift heavy axes above her head. She throws one of the largest axes, and it decapitates one dummy and lands in the heart of another. Then, she runs around with an ax decapitating various dummies.

"Thank you for your time," she says. "I won't disappoint you in the arena."

She smiles, and walks off.

"Mason Quartz."

Mason walk in slowly, as if he has all the time in the world. He's very self assured; I like it. He saunters over to the mace station and begins aggressively bludgeoning dummies. He would have gotten a decent score for just that, but he called for the two most advanced sword trainers.

He grabbed two swords from the rack and began fighting them both at once, and more impressively, he beat them both.

"Thank you, Mason," I say. "You may leave."

"Techa Pixel."

The small girl walks into the gym and looks around. She goes to throwing knives, pauses and starts. She throws 10 knives total, and 6 hit the target, 3 of which were kill shots. She actually wasn't too much worse than Sapphirina. She goes to the climbing net next, and climbs to the top at an average time. She climbs back down and works on a fire until her buzzer goes off

"William Dye."

We wait 15 minutes, but William doesn't show up for his session. That's an automatic zero. I'm actually relieved that he didn't show up. He repulses me, and I didn't want to have to look at him.

"Star Fire."

Star struts in, as confident as the rest of the Careers. She heads for the tomakawk station and begins to throw from further away than Jasmin did. She throws several tomahawks, and they all hit the target. When she's satisfied, she goes to the axes and starts cutting off the already decapitated dummy's limbs. When we think she's done, she goes to the throwing knives and makes 6 bullseyes.

Even though her time isn't p yet, I say "Thank you, Star. You're dismissed."

"Timothy Porter."

Timothy walks in and goes straight to tridents. He throws some smaller ones and runs with larger ones, stabbing and impaling dummies. He's good at it, but it's all he does for his entire fifteen minutes, and after the first five minutes, it becomes dreadfully boring. Still, as a Career tribute, he doesn't have to learn much more than that. He knows what he's doing and that's what counts.

"Isadora Fox."

I'm really looking forward to Isadora, because she's the tribute that Alicia is mentoring this year. I lean forward in my seat as she goes to the rock walls. She goes to the most difficult wall and climbs it with ease. After rock climbing, she goes to the ropes course and climbs that to the top. She's a really good climber, but I wish we had gotten to see more of what she could do.

"James Cornelus."

James was average. He went to spear throwing, but wasn't great at it. Less than half of the spears hit the target, but the ones that did were kill shots. After that, he went to some of the survival stations and fiddled around with fires and edible plants. When he had to leave, we weren't overly impressed, but we weren't disappointed to see him go either.

"Elizabeth Jett."

I'm excited for Elizabeth, she's Maverick Jett's twin sister.

"Hello," she says upon enterance. "I'm Elizabeth. I'm sure most of you know my twin brother, Maverick. He won the games three years ago. Now I'm here to win the games this year."

She walks confidently to the archery station and lets a dozen arrows fly. All of them hit the target, but few are bullseyes. She goes to spears next and is better there. She throws a dozen spears, and almost all of them are bullseyes. She grabs a knife and slits the throats of the 24 dummies she just impaled. Her buzzer goes off, and she leaves the gym looking proud of herself.

"Michael Gilson."

When Michael comes in, he goes to the sword fighting area and grabs a small sword that's suited for him. He calls for a beginner's trainer, and after his fifteen minutes are up, he just barely overpowers the trainer. There's a murmering of agreement

"Ivy Barker."

Ivy walks straight to axes and throws some tomahawks. She "kills" several dummies, then grabs a larger ax and decapitates all of them. With her remaining time, she goes to the mace station and bludgeons some dummies, and I can't help but notice how good she is with it. It's as if the mace is an extension of her arm.

"Leon Fiend."

The shy looking boy from District 7 walks in and wordlessly goes to logic and strategy. He goes through a few scenarios, and when he notices that we're getting bored, he hides himself well in the fire building station, and continues on his device. His scores are being broadcasted on a large screen in the back of the gym, and he's doing well. It's a relief when he finally leaves.

"Jaclyn Hide."

Jaclyn is the tribute that I submitted to the president, so I'm excited to see how she'll do. She starts off at the edible plants station and stumbles through that. She looks up at our balcony and notices us getting bored. Her face flushes red, and her fists clench. She runs over to the short swords and starts demolishing some dummies. When she leaves, we're not sure what to think of her performance.

"Noah Owenberg."

Noah does the craziest thing I've ever seen. He quickly scales the easiest rock wall, then jumps off of it, landing purposefully on his left wrist. It bends unnaturally and I can hear the crack from the balcony. He grits his teeth, then walks to the medicinal plants station. He puts together a paste of some sort, and applies it over his wrist. He wraps it in some sort of leaf, and by the time his fifteen minutes are up, he can move it well again.

"Robyn Kramer."

Robyn comes in looking disoriented. She's looking around the gym, as if confused. When her eyes land on the slingshot station, she walks over there, as if in a trance. She fumbles with the weapon for a while, sending pieces of ammo at dummies. She doesn't have the best aim, and it's clear watching her that she's not comfortable with a weapon. She seems glad to leave when her fifteen minutes are up, but has some trouble finding the door.

"Felan Hirdler."

Felan walks in, and even though he can probably use a sickle, he walks over to the survival stations. He spends a few minutes at each, but he's not particularly good at any of them other than edible plants. He was really boring to watch, and I hope that the other tributes are better.

"Kalia Uloda."

Kalia was just bizarre. She went to the trident area and throws some small ones. She's not half bad, but nowhere near as good as Timothy. I really want to know where she picked that up. She throws small tridents for her entire fifteen minutes, and leaves, stumbling in her sneakers.

"Fenton Henderson."

I liked Fenton. He's the butcher's son, and his throwing knife skills proved it. He threw knives with remarkable accuracy for a while. When he was done there, he went to the ropes course and scaled the ropes easily. He wasn't bad at it, but he was nowhere near as good as others that I've seen.

"Amina Hambly."

Amina was another child of a butcher that throws knives, but she wasn't as accurate as Fenton. She was pretty good, but Fenton was just a bit better. You can tell by her stance that she's confident and feisty, and I really like that about her. When she's done throwing knives, she does a couple of laps around the gym, totaling a mile.

"Ralix Levionne."

Ralix seems like decent competition. He's not trained or overly muscular or tall, but he's decently strong, and there's something about him that makes him seem like he's in it to win it. He goes to hand to hand combat and fights a trainer for a while. The trainer is a mid to upper level trainer, but Ralix eventually beats him. He does some laps around the gym and climbs the ropes, and then his session is over.

"Lileth Thompson."

Lileth struts in, and goes directly to hand to hand combat. She calls for an advanced trainer and fights him for a while. Within minutes, she has him on the ground with one knee in his windpipe, and the other between his lungs. After hand to hand, she goes to tomahawks and throws some axes at targets. She's pretty good at it, and has impeccable aim. With her remaining time, she goes to archery and fires off a few arrows. She's more accurate with tomahawks, but she's good with a bow.

"Jasper Sarunski."

I lean forward in anticipation. He's 14 years old and from District 12, yet he volunteered. That never happens, so I'm waiting with baited breath. He goes to sword fighting and calls for the most advanced trainer. He fights the trainer for the full fifteen minutes, and eventually, the trainer just barely beats him. Jasper could probably easily kill a noncareer.

* * *

**Time skip: Same day, 6:00 pm (18:00 for my Europeans)**

**Lileth Thompson (17) POV**

**District 12 female**

After our dinner of roasted chicken, steamed vegetables and pasta, it was time for the announcement of the training scores. My heart was pounding, and I could feel it in my throat. If I don't get a good enough score, I won't be allowed to stay with the Careers, and they know what I can do. Plus, that would just make me a target.

"Good evening, Panem," Severa Eta says. "Welcome to the broadcast of the training scores for our tributes of the 226th Hunger Games! Without further ado, let's get started.

"Ambrose Chap, with a score of 10. Sapphirina Rosemund, with a score of 7." I'm not surprised at Ambrose's score, but generally, the tributes from District 1 have something higher than a 7, especially the volunteers.

"Mason Quartz, with a score of 10. Jasmin Kentwell, with a score of 9." I'm not at all surprised there either, but I'm dying to know what Mason did. We never got to see him train before he left.

"William Dye, with a score of 0. Techa Pixel, with a score of 5." I remember not seeing the boy from 3 waiting for the individual sessions, so his zero doesn't surprise me. I'm impressed with the girl's 5, though, since she's so small. I was expecting a 4.

"Timothy Porter, with a score of 8. Star Fire, with a score of 10." Again, I'm not surprised. I was expecting Tim to get at least a 9, but that might have just been me.

"James Cornelus, with a score of 5. Isadora Fox, with a score of 6." Average scores from an average district. Yawn.

"Michael Gilson, with a score of 4. Elizabeth Jett with a score of 8." I'm not surprised with the boy's 4; he was small and young. I'm trying to remember if we ever thought about letting the girl into our alliance.

"Leon Fiend, with a score of 4. Ivy Barker, with a score of 7." Again, pretty average. The girl getting the same score as Sapphirina was kind of impressive, though.

"Noah Owenberg, with a score of 5. Jaclyn Hide, with a score of 6." I'm honestly getting annoyed at the average scores. Come on, _someone_ has to be a threat to the Careers. It would be no fun otherwise.

"Felan Hirdler, with a score of 4. Robyn Kramer, with a score of 4." I'm getting tired. Good thing there's only 3 more districts left. Then, I can go to sleep.

"Fenton Henderson, with a score of 8. Kalia Uloda, with a score of 6." Fucking finally. Fenton could be a threat. I remember Kalia helping Sapphirina at tridents, so she can't be too useless.

"Ralix Levionne, with a score of 8. Amina Hambly, with a score of 7." Alright, we're getting somewhere. This should be interesting.

I look at Jasper and grip his hand in a friendly way. I told him about my plan, so he's fine with me joining the Careers.

"And finally, Jasper Sarunski, with a score of 9. And Lileth Thompson, with a score of 10."

I got the same score as Star and Ambrose! Yes! I give Jasper a high five, since he got a high score as well. I try to go to bed, but Polianna ordered a celebratory cake. I can't say no to that.

* * *

**A/N: We're getting so close to the bloodbath! There's no questions for this chapter, so just leave a review. Short reviews get 20 points, detailed reviews get 50.**

**Since we've got the training scores, you guys get many the sponsor points!**

**ArtemisCarolineSnow: 70 points**

**Jms2: 200 points**

**LivLuvHG72723: 140 points  
**

**DecidedlyDestiel: 170**

**DobbyTheFreeElf1290: 50**

**hollowman96: 70**

**TimmayIsAwesome: 80**

**Summerwind345: 60**

**Jamez S: 120**

**HeroFiend: 40**

**teampeeta1227: 50**

**Fifidear: 160**

**Majestic Unicornzilla: 60**

**Gunny979: 80**

**XxxPHANTOMxWOLFxXX: 100**

**Lulubell2495: 90**

**-Make the day special!**


	26. Preinterview filler chapter

**A/N: Sorry, I wanted to have this up sooner, but I was helping my grandma move and ugh.**

**I'm answering my ask fm questions there and here, just so you know.**

**Q: Is writing hard? **

**A: It depends on what you want to write. Writing for THG comes pretty easily for me for whatever reason, but I couldn't tell you how many failed attempts at Harry Potter and The Fault in our Stars one shots I've tried. So, writing can be hard, but once you find something you love writing, it's the easiest thing in the world.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is actually a community because I can't chose my favorite. It's called Tribute: Primrose Everdeen, and it's a collection of fics about if Katniss hadn't volunteered for Prim. Lulubell2495 created it, and I'm on staff, so you can find the links on our profiles.**

* * *

**Isadora "Essie" Fox (15) POV**

**District 5 female**

Over the past few days, Alicia and I have gotten closer, so she's helping me with my interview preparation today. She let me wake up when I felt like it and didn't make me rush eating. I'm kind of perplexed, until I remember that she was in my position just a year ago. When I finished my breakfast, she handed me a gown and a pair of three inch heels to wear while we practiced. She assured me that I wouldn't be on stage with anything higher than three inches.

After I changed, I went into her room and we practiced for the interview itself.

"So, I'll give you a question, and you answer it however you see fit," she instructs me.

"Aren't I supposed to have an angle or something?" I ask.

"I never liked the people with angles," she admits. "You can see right through them. Just be yourself. I'll let you know if there's something you really have to change."

"Okay," I say, nodding.

"It would help though to have something to go off of," she says. "I'm not saying to play a part, but just... Try to just be nice. Don't insult them or the games at all, no matter how hard you want to."

"Why?" I ask.

She hesitates. "No reason. It just wouldn't be smart. Let's start now."

"Alright."

"So, Isadora," she begins. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Please, call me Essie. We're all friends here," I say. "And thank you, I feel so great having Alicia's old stylist."

"Not too bad," Alicia says. "Try to throw a laugh in there if you can. And mention Saggitaria by name, it helps."

I think for a moment, then smile broadly and laugh through my nose. "Please, call me Essie. And yes, Saggitaria is amazing. I loved all of Alicia's dresses last year."

"Perfect," she says.

Over the next few hours, Alicia quizzes me on my family, my friends, my job, my hobbies, how I'm liking the Capitol and the Training Center and how prepared I am for the games. By the time we're done, I feel confident for not only the interview, but the games as well.

Bring it on, Careers.

**Leon Fiend (17) POV**

**District 7 male**

After I've eaten some cereal for breakfast, my mentor Axle and I go to the living room to work on my interview strategy.

"Is there anything about yourself that might be helpful for the interview?" he asks.

"Well..." I draw out. "What would you need to know?"

"Everything," he says. "Tell me everything about yourself."

"Okay, but I'm really not too interesting," I say, slowly. "I was born in District 7, I mean obviously. I live with my parents and my younger sister. We're wealthy for District 7. I don't really have friends, I just like to write. I'm pretty smart, and I like math. And ihabcrshoiey." I mumble the last few words.

"What was that?" he asks.

"What was what?" I ask him, trying to distract him.

"That last part you said."

I sigh. "I said... I have a crush on Ivy... A little. Kinda. I mean, she's cute, but I don't know her. And I get all nervous when I sit next to her when we're eating."

"You have a crush on your district partner," he says, as if putting it together.

"Yep," I confirm.

"Well, we really shouldn't have you pull a Katniss and Peeta, so no announcing it on live TV," he says. "At least, not without Ivy knowing. That wouldn't end well..."

"Why not?" I ask him, puzzled.

"Trust me on this one," he advises. "Ivy is with Lola, go grab her and bring her in here."

I cautiously make my way into the dining room where Ivy and Lola are practicing. As they look up, Lola looks annoyed to see me, and Ivy looks relieved to be rescued.

"Axle wanted to see you," I say. She sighs in relief and stands, walking over to me. I can feel my heartbeat quickening. She arrives at my side, and we walk across the large apartment to the living room. While we're walking, I allow my hand to brush hers, and she jerks it away.

"What does Axle want?" she asks.

"He didn't say," I tell her.

We keep walking until we get to the couch, where we flop down next to Axle.

"You two need to be in love," Axle says. I feel my eyes light up slightly, but before I can get too excited, Ivy says the last thing I want to hear.

"No."

"What do you mean?" Axle asks, faltering slightly.

"I mean no," Ivy deadpans. "There's another guy back home, his name is Leaf. We aren't dating, but we have feelings for him. I wouldn't want him to think I don't like him anymore, especially if I win. Plus, I already have allies, and it would be too complicated, not to mention dangerous, to break off from them at this point in the games."

I have to do some quick thinking in order to not look desperate. "I told you she wouldn't go for it," I say. "It wasn't my idea, I was just going to go off on my own."

Ivy nods, then walks herself back to the dining room to keep training with Lola.

"Hey, kid... I didn't-" I cut Axle off.

"I'm gonna go lie down," I tell him. "I've done enough training."

**Star Fire (17) POV**

**District 4 female**

"What's my angle?" I ask Coral.

"Sexy for sure," Coral says. "Orders from the president himself."

"Why would the president-" I start.

"Just do it," she says, tensely.

"Okay, I just don't understand-"

"_Just do it._"

"Whatever," I say. "So what specifically do I need to do?"

"Well, I thought it would be better if you could watch some of the girls from previous years instead of me just telling you what to do," she says. "I have a box with tapes of the old interviews that we can watch, and then we can practice."

Over the next few hours, we watch the interviews of Cassia from the 2nd Games, Cecelia, from the 57th Hunger Games, Cashmere, Glimmer from 1 in the 74th Games, Amethyst in the 127th and Simone in the 134th. I was instructed to take notes on how they acted, and we chose the best lines, attitudes and confidence from all of them and morphed them into one solid being.

By the time we're finished role playing, Coral has deemed me ready. I went from Star, who wants to win the games to Star, who wants to bang everyone in the Capitol. I'm really not looking forward to the interviews as much as I thought I was, but I'll play any part if it means sponsors.

**Felan Hirdler (15) POV**

**District 9 male**

My mentor has serious problems, and so does Robyn's. They haven't grasped the idea that they're mentors, and we really haven't seen either of them. Since neither of us particularly trusts anyone named Bubble with our lives, we decided to just hang out together. We just talked to each other and gave the other some advice. We had an Avox bring us some popcorn and soda, so we ate while we talked.

"Do you have allies?" I ask. I want to make sure she's not on her own, so she's safer.

"Yeah, two," she says. "The 12 year old girls from 3 and 8. Do you? Have allies, I mean."

"Yeah, a lot, actually," I tell her. "We're not Career strong, but there's 6 of us and 6 of them. That counts for something, right?"

"I guess," she says, hesitantly. "Felan... At least one of us is going to die in there."

"I know," I tell her. "But let's not focus on that right now."

"I hope the arena isn't unbearable," she says. "Why can't the arena ever bee warmish and sunny with a cool breeze and tons of edible plants? Why?"

"Because the Gamemakers hate us," I say, half joking and half serious. "And they want to see us suffer."

"Very true," she says.

Some hours later, I don't realize how long Robyn and I had talked for until she yawns. I glance at the clock, and see it's after 11 at night.

"Why don't we get to bed," I say. "We've got the interviews tomorrow."

"Interviews?" she asks. "Interviews for what?"

"They're going to interview us about our friends and family before we go into the games," I remind her. "Remember?"

"Oh, yeah," she says thoughtfully. "Goodnight."

"Night, Robyn."

**Jasper Sarunski (14) POV**

**District 12 male**

"What are we going to do about this goddamn rebellion?" Lileth asks me, out on the roof. There's noise from the cars and parties out on the street, and we're talking quietly, so there's no way we'll be heard.

"I don't know," I say. "But it's really shitty that they put a fourteen year old boy, a sixteen year old girl and a seventeen year old girl in charge of figuring it out."

"What do they expect us to do?" she asks. "They didn't really give us information about it. All we know is that there's a rebellion - probably about the games - and Alicia is leading it."

"And that we have to somehow let the other tributes know about it without letting them know about it," I say, frustrated. "I mean, could you be any more vague?"

I get an idea, and I walk away from Lileth to the elevator to take me downstairs.

"Where are you going?" she asks.

"Floor 5," I tell her. "Are you coming or not?"

She pauses, then walks over to the elevator with me. I press the down arrow, and once inside, I press the number 5.

Time to meet the rebellion leader.

**Alicia Schripe (16) Mentor POV**

**Victor of the 225th Hunger Games**

"Look, Ross," I growl into the phone. "All I'm saying is that they should at least know something. Why should the District 12 tributes be the only ones that know anything? District 12 was the last rebellion, this one's all 5. If anything, it should be James and Essie that-" I'm cut off by a harsh, loud knock on my bedroom door.

"Hang on!" I call.

"And all I'm saying is that you killed my son," he says, angrily.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask.

"Nothing," he says. "I just hate that you did it and love to remind you of it."

"I'll call you back," I hiss. "Come in!"

I'm expecting it to be Essie or Nate, maybe even Kestrel. But no, it's the two tributes from District 12, Jasper and Lileth. Lileth jerks her head towards the door and up, and I understand that she wants to go to the roof. I contemplate whether or not I'd be cold in just a black V-neck and black cotton shorts, so I grab a black sweatshirt, and we leave.

Once we're in the elevator, Jasper presses the button with the big letter R on it. We get to the roof in seconds, and the tributes from 12 lead me over to a bench in the midst of some flowers and bushes.

"Tell us about the rebellion," Jasper demands.

"Everything you know," Lileth adds.

"Alright, well it shouldn't come as too much of a surprise that we're rebelling because of the games," I say. It feels so weird talking down to a girl who's a year older than me. "Ever since Enobaria ordered for the destruction of District 13 151 years ago, the rebels have had to find a new place to organize things. The set up a series of underground tunnels not unlike that of District 13, only this is on a much larger scale. There's a large S shaped tunnel running under Districts 7, 8, 9, 11 and 12. There's trap doors to get into the tunnels all over all of those districts; in woods, factory floors, mayor's basements, even in backyards."

"Wait," Jasper interrupts. "So, you're saying that my whole life, there's been a trap door leading to a secret society in my basement?"

"Yeah," I say. "Anywho, a lot of the rebels this time around are people near and dear to the Capitol; escorts, gamemakers, peacekeepers, politicians, mentors. A lot of them are parents of fallen tributes as well. What we're doing, the people close to the Capitol, anyway, is we're trying to gather as much information about how the Games work, so we can use that information to stop the games."

"Like an inside job," Lileth offers.

"Exactly," I say. "And yeah, I've only been doing this for a few months, and that's all I really know."

"Thank you for your help, Miss Schripe," Jasper says.

I laugh. "Call me Alicia."

With that, I walk over to the elevator and get down to my floor to sleep. I know I probably didn't give them the answers they wanted, but it was all I could offer.

* * *

**A/N: So, for you guys that didn't read the prequel, I'm just gonna give you a quick recap:**

**During the goodbyes, Aiden Ross's dad told Aiden that he was a spy that goes to the Capitol for information of the games. Aiden was the boy from District 4. Alicia learned how to throw knives in training, and the Careers offered for her to join them. She said no, because she already had allies, and Aiden has resented her ever since, and the two had a massive rivalry. By the final two, Aiden and Alicia were the last ones standing, each of them having five kills. Alicia let Aiden overpower her and pulled a knife on him last minute. His dying words were telling Alicia that she broke the tie.**

**"Ross" is Aiden's dad, the father of Alicia's last kill. He's also the guy from the phone in Little Knife.**

**Questions!**

**1) Raise your hand if you're choosing to ignore Kira in favor of shipping Felan/Robyn.**

**2) How are you feeling about the rebellion so far?**

**3) Favorite POV in this chapter.**

**Go and vote on the poll, it's only going to be up until just before I post the bloodbath, which is the chapter after next.**

**-Make the day special!**


	27. I Raise My Flags

**A/N: I've received way too many questions to keep answering them in author's notes, but the answers are on my ask fm profile, so you can look there for your question answered.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is The Hungry Games by jojowerid. The Hungry Games is the 76th Hunger Games with the Capitol citizens, and it's an open SYOT.**

**Congratulations to Jms2 for being my 300th reviewer. In other news, HOW THE ACTUAL FUCK DO I HAVE 300 REVIEWS?!**

**AND OMFG, THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BLOODBATH!**

* * *

**Same Capitol girl as before, and for Lulubell2495's sake, we'll call her Zenobia**

As soon as the tributes walked out onto the stage to take their seats, I started screaming my head off. They all look so good! I can't wait for the first interview, which is Sapphirina's. I don't have to wait long, because after less than a minute, the girl from District 1 walks over to Severa. She's wearing a deep red dress with sapphires embedded in it.

"Sapphirina, you look absolutely stunning tonight," Severa says.

"Thank you, Severa," Sapphirina says, smiling. "You look amazing as well."

"Isn't she sweet?" Severa asks the audience. "Tell me, Sapphirina, how have you been liking the Capitol so far?"

"I think it's amazing," she gushes. "Everyone here is so nice and helpful!"

"And how have you been feeling about your competitors?" Severa asks. "The other tributes."

"Well, I've met some really amazing people that I know will help me out in the arena," she states. "And I hate to brag, but I've even found a relationship."

Oh my god! Who is she dating?! I have to know!

"With another tribute?" Severa asks, incredulously. Sapphirina nods. "Well, which one is it?"

"Guess," Sapphirina commands.

"Would it be your handsome district partner, Ambrose?" Severa asks.

"Nope," Sapphirina says. "I'm pretty sure he already has a girlfriend back in District 1."

"Is it Fenton, from District 10?" Severa asks.

"Not even close!" Sapphirina exclaims.

"What about Timothy Porter, from District 4?" Severa asks, sounding hopeful. Sapphirina nods happily, just as her buzzer goes off. "Well, best of luck to you, Sapphirina Rosemund, from District 1!"

I can't believe she's going out with Tim! They're so cute together!

"Up next is Ambrose Chap from District 1!"

We all start cheering, and I'm moving around so much, I can feel my purple hair getting caught in my turquoise lip gloss, but that's alright, because I'm having the best time. Ambrose walks up to Severa wearing a black suit and a white tie.

"Hello, Ambrose," Severa says. "How are you doing today?"

"I don't know how I could be better," Ambrose says confidently. "What with the games starting tomorrow."

The crowd cheers, and Severa attempts to calm us down, but it's just so exciting!

"So, you're saying you're prepared for the arena?" Severa inquires.

"Very much so," Ambrose responds. "I've got amazing allies, weapon skills and a plan. I couldn't be more ready."

"Do you want to give us a hint about that plan?" Severa asks. "Or maybe your weapon of choice?"

I lean forward in anticipation of his response.

"You'll just have to wait and see," he says, mysteriously. "You'll see tomorrow."

We all cheer again. The games! Tomorrow!

"Well, I'm sure that's something we'll all be looking forward to," Severa proclaims. "Also, I've been doing my research, and did you know that your name means 'Immortal' in an ancient language?"

"Yes, actually, I did," Ambrose says. "I think that will give me a bit of an edge, though, I'll admit that it's a bit ironic that my sister died in a previous Hunger Games. Her name was Nike, which means 'Victory.'"

"Sapphirina mentioned something about a girlfriend back home," Severa states. "What can you tell us about her?"

"Her name's Sofia, and she's amazing," Ambrose says. "She came to visit me after I volunteered. She told me how she knew I could win."

Ambrose's buzzer goes off, and I'm disappointed that he has to leave so soon. "Ladies and gentlemen, Ambrose Chap, from District 1!"

"Let's have a warm round of applause for the lovely Jasmin Kentwell, of District 2!"

We all start cheering and screaming. Jasmin looks amazing, in head to toe orange. She's in an orange dress with thin straps, orange heels and her nails are painted orange.

"So Jasmin," Severa begins. "How are you feeling about going into the games tomorrow?"

"In my mind, the games don't start tomorrow," Jasmin says. "The games started the moment I volunteered for them."

We all cheer again. I love her spirit!

"That's amazing," Severa says. "So inspirational. On a different note, what do you think your biggest obstacle will be in the arena?"

"Well, Severa," she begins. "I'm not going to lie and say that I'm unstoppable, though none of my fellow tributes pose a threat. I'd say my biggest obstacle is the arena itself, and what the Gamemakers plan on throwing my way."

"So, like mutts?" Severa clarifies.

"You could say that," Jasmin responds mysteriously.

"Well, what else could you mean?" Severa asks, perplexed.

Just as Jasmin is about to respond, her buzzer goes off. Dammit, now we'll never know!

"Ladies and gentlemen, Jasmin Kentwell!" Severa chants. "Up next, Mason Quartz!"

Mason makes his way over to Severa as if he has all the time in the world; no sense of urgency. He's wearing a gray suit that compliments his gray eyes nicely.

"Tell us, Mason," Severa begins. "Do you have a plan for the arena tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Severa," he says, cockily. "I most certainly do."

"Do you have any hints for us?" Severa asks. "Are you sticking with the regular alliance of Districts 1, 2 and 4?"

"I can't say that I am," he says, smirking. "I found a different alliance that I think suits me better."

"And who is in said alliance?" Severa pries.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Mason says.

"So, you're not going to tell us anything?" Severa whines.

"Alright, I'll tell you this," Mason says. I find myself leaning forward again. "It's never been done before, and I'm sure it will be used to my advantage.

Before Severa can respond, Mason's buzzer goes off. He stands up and shakes Severa's hand.

"Up next is Techa Pixel from District 3!"

Techa is one of my personal favorites. She's so cute and little! She timidly walks up to the chair next to Severa. She's wearing a knee length dark gray dress and bright blue heels. Her previously wavy and messy hair is straightened.

"Hello, Techa," Severa says. "It's great to have you here."

"It's great to be here, Severa," Techa responds, shyly.

"I must say, that dress looks amazing on you," Severa says. "It really brings out your eyes."

"Thank you," Techa responds, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I've never worn anything like this, and I really love it."

"I would love it too," Severa confirms. "So tell us, Techa; how have you been enjoying your stay at the Capitol?"

"Well, Severa, I'm not going to lie," she begins. "The food is probably my favorite part. But I also love the people here. It's like Sapphirina said; everyone's just so helpful and kind. And the city itself amazes me."

"Wow," Severa says, smiling. "Is there anything you don't like about the Capitol?"

"Well..." Techa trails off. "There is one thing... Or, should I say, one _person_."

"And who would that be?" Severa asks, astonished. "Certainly not your mentor, right?"

"No, no," Techa hurries. "Delta and Caleb are amazing."

"Who, then?" Severa asks. "Your stylist, or your escort?"

"Neither of them, I love them both with all my heart," Techa says. Suddenly, her eyes start tearing up. "It's my district partner," she spits out.

Before she can elaborate, her buzzer goes off, and we're left disappointed. But wait, her district partner is next! This is perfect!

"Let's have a round of applause for Techa Pixel, District 3!" Severa calls. "Up next, William Dye."

William waddles over to Severa wearing a silver and blue suit. I feel a wave of dislike for whatever he did to make his district partner dislike him so much that he drove her to tears.

"William, your district partner just said that you were the one thing she didn't like about her stay at the Capitol," Severa says, cautiously. "Do you have anything to say about that?"

"I couldn't care less about that bitch," William says. I gasp. How dare he talk about her like that?! "And when I win these games, I won't have to deal with her anymore."

"So you think you have what it takes to win the games?" Severa asks, skeptically.

"I know I have what it takes," he says. "I've never not gotten what I want. Everything I've ever wanted has been bought for me. And now I want to win the games, so I'm going to get that too."

"And how will you manage that?" Severa asks, sounding almost annoyed.

"I've got all of my amazing supporters in the Capitol," he says. He pauses and gives a bad wink, as if he's expecting cheers and applause, but he's met with silence. **(A/N: True story, when I wrote this, there were literally crickets chirping outside my window.)**

"Anyway," Severa says. "How have you been enjoying the Capitol so far?"

"It's been great," he says, leaning back. "A lot of the girl tributes are really hot this year, so that's definitely a good thing."

I feel my nose wrinkle in disgust just as his buzzer goes off. Severa is visibly relieved.

"Up next is Star Fire from District 4!" she exclaims, a bit too quickly. Star walks over to Severa wearing a revealing bright green dress that looks great on her. Her blonde hair is in ringlets and held away from her face with silver pins. A few guys near me wolf whistle. "Hello, Star. How are you doing today?"

"Very well, thank you," Star says, smiling. "I'm really excited for the games tomorrow. The arena is going to be so fun!"

We all cheer for Star. I can't wait to see how she'll do in the arena!

"So that means you have a strategy, right?" Severa asks.

"Absolutely," Star confirms. "I plan on staying with my allies for as long as possible. I trust them enough to know that they won't stab me in the back. Besides, I know we all have lots of gracious sponsors to help us along." She throws a wink at the audience, and unlike when the boy from three did it, the crowd goes wild.

"So, what are you most looking forward to in the arena?" Severa asks, seeming to hang on Star's every word.

"I'm looking forward to the rush," Star says, confidently. "Once I'm in the arena, nothing will stand between me and the victor's crown. Especially with all of the wonderful sponsors here in the Capitol." She gives a dazzling smile, and we all cheer again.

"So you're confident that you'll make it out alive?" Severa asks, once the cheering has died down.

"Wholeheartedly," Star says. She looks like she wants to say more, but her buzzer goes off before she can.

"Everyone, Star Fire, from District 4!" We spring up to our feet and cheer for her. "Now, please welcome Timothy Porter!"

Timothy walks over to Severa wearing a blue button down, white dress pants and black shoes.

"Timothy," Severa begins.

"Tim," he says, cutting her off. "Please, call me Tim."

"Alright," Severa says. "Sapphirina mentioned a relationship between the two of you. Do you have anything to say about that?"

"What's there to say?" Tim asks, smiling. "Sapph's great, we really connected. Should we both be alive when the alliance breaks up, I could see us leaving together. I wouldn't just leave her."

That's so sweet! He'd take her with him to protect her!

"Do you want to give us any hints about that 8 in training?" Severa asks.

"No, I really shouldn't," Tim says. "You'll have to see tomorrow."

Severa laughs, lightheartedly. "I guess we will," she proclaims. "Are you excited for the arena tomorrow?"

"Yeah, definitely," Tim says. "I'm really looking forward to showing everyone what I can do. I mean, other than the Gamemakers."

Tim smiles and nods in the direction of the Gamemaker balcony, and they politely turn the attention back to the interview.

"And what can you do?" Severa asks.

Tim opens his mouth, then closes it. "You almost got me there," he admits. "I told you, you'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

Severa gives a joking pout, then replaces it quickly with a smile. Before she can ask him anything else, his buzzer goes off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Timothy Porter!" she exclaims. "Next, give a round of applause for Isadora Fox!"

Isadora walks to here chair smiling and confident. She's in a dark purple dress with diamonds sprinkled over it and silver heels to complete it.

"Essie," is the first thing she says after the cheering dies down. "I prefer Essie."

"Alright, Essie," she begins. "Your mentor Alicia Schripe won the games just last year. What are your thoughts on Miss Schripe?"

"Alicia's really amazing," Essie says. "She's more than a mentor to me; she's become my friend."

I stand up and cheer loudly, along with everyone else. Tribute/mentor interaction is, like, the best thing in all of Panem.

"That's great to hear!" Severa exclaims. "Now, how are you feeling about the Games being tomorrow?"

"I'll admit, Severa, I'm a little nervous," she says. "It's not every day you get picked for the Hunger Games. But I'm pretty confident in myself. I have to be able to make it home."

"You sound really determined," Severa notes. "What makes you nervous about tomorrow, if you could only pick one thing?

"The boy from District 2," she says, in a flourish. "I mean, his arms are bigger than my head."

She giggles a little, and we join in until there's full blown hysteria.

"What's the main thing driving you to return home?" Severa asks.

"My little sisters," Essie says, without missing a beat. "Their names are Heather, Maybelle and Angelina-Jeanette, but we call her A.J. Ever since our parents and brother died in a house fire, I've had to look after them. Being able to come home with money... It would be huge."

"And you'd do anything to return home to them?" Severa asks.

"Anything," she confirms.

Essie's buzzer goes off, and she stands and gives a little curtsy.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Essie Fox!" We all cheer for her. "Up next, James Cornelus, District 5!"

James walks slowly over to Severa and sits down in the chair opposite her. He's wearing a navy blue suit with black shoes.

"Hello, James," Severa says, once he's sat down. "It's a pleasure to have you here."

"Thank's, Severa," James says. He smiles. "It's great to meet you. It's funny though; I've been watching you on my TV for the past 15 years, but you're only just meeting me for the first time."

"That would be a bit weird," Severa admits. "I felt the same way the first time I met the President."

"Well good," James says. "You know what I'm going through right now."

Severa lets out a laugh that reminds me of tinkling bells. "So back onto the topic of the arena," she says, redirecting the attention. "Do you have a specific plan?"

"I'm just planning on going with the flow," he says. "I have no idea what the arena will be like, so making plans beforehand seems a little pointless to me."

"I never thought of it that way," Severa says, thoughtfully. "Do you have any allies?"

"Well, I shouldn't say..." James says.

"Well, I'm taking that as a yes!" Severa exclaims.

"I didn't say yes," James protests.

"Are you correcting me?" Severa asks.

"No," James says.

"So you do have allies!" Severa exclaims.

"You'll just have to wait and see," James says, getting frustrated.

"So, on an unrelated topic," Severa cuts in. "Do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"Well... Sort of," he says hesitantly. "I mean, I've liked her for a while, and she visited me before I left, but we never made anything official, you know?"

"I completely understand," Severa says, nodding. James's buzzer goes off. "Ladies and gentlemen, James Cornelus!"

He stands and shakes Severa's hand, and he is quickly replaced by the girl from District 6.

"Now let's welcome to the stage Elizabeth Jett, from District 6!"

Elizabeth walks gracefully onto the stage in a knee length dress the color of my birthstone; an aquamarine. Her stylist paired the dress with silver heels and jewelry.

"Welcome, Elizabeth," Severa says. "Do you have a nickname as well?"

"Liz is fine," she says, flashing a brilliant smile.

"So Liz," Severa begins. "We understand that you're related to Maverick Jett."

"Yeah," Liz says. "He's my twin brother."

"What's it like living with a victor of a recent Hunger Games?" Severa asks. She leans forward, as if she's hanging on Liz's every word.

"Well, there's a lot of pressure put on my sisters, Brooke and Shelly and I to be the best we can be," she says. "But generally it's great. It's really cool living in Victor's Village with my family. The food there is almost as good as it is here."

We all laugh at her comment, and she allows herself a small smile.

"So does that mean that you're in it to win it?" Severa asks.

"Of course," Liz says. "Why else would I have volunteered?"

"You have a point," Severa says, nodding. "What can you tell us about that training score of 8?"

"All I'm going to say about that 8 is that I earned it," Elizabeth says. "We're not even half way through, and I know you're already tired of hearing this, but you'll have to wait and see."

"I'm sure we'll all manage," Severa says, with mock sadness. "After all, the Games start in-" she checks a watch. "Thirteen hours and twenty-five minutes!"

We all cheer again. Tonight, I'm having all of my friends over for a sleepover, and they're going to stay at my house all day tomorrow to watch the games.

"Your time is almost up, Liz," Severa says. "Is there anything you'd like to say to the country before we interview your district partner?"

"Just know that this isn't the last of me you'll see on this stage," Liz says, confidently. "I'll be back after I win."

Almost immediately after she finishes her sentence, her buzzer sounds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Elizabeth, or, dare I say Liz Jett!"

We cheer enthusiastically until Elizabeth's young district partner is led to the stage. He's wearing black pants, a white button down and a deep blue tie. His brown hair is combed neatly.

"How are you doing today, Michael?" Severa asks. "Let me guess; you want me to call you Mike."

"Yes, thanks," Mike says. "I'm doing great. I'm a little nervous for tomorrow, but I'm doing fine."

"Do you think that being only 13 years old will hurt your chances?" Severa asks the boy.

"I don't think so," Mike answers. "You shouldn't count me out just because I'm 13. That goes for Techa and Jaclyn too, even though they're 12."

"So you're saying that nobody should be counted out?" Severa clarifies. "That everyone has a chance?"

"Exactly," Mike responds. "Only the Gamemakers and the other tributes have seen what we can do, so we shouldn't be judged solely on our scores and appearances."

"That's an interesting thought," Severa says. "On a different note, I understand that your father is the mayor of District 6. Do you think that makes you different from other tributes?"

"I know I'm different from other tributes," Mike says. "And not necessarily just because I'm the mayor's son. Jasper from District 12 is the mayor's son too, and before you ask, yes, we've teamed up. We're all different in these games, because nobody has a person that is exactly like them, you know?"

"I suppose you're right," Severa says, slightly taken aback. She seems shocked that such words could come out of someone so young. "How are you feeling about the games being only tomorrow?"

"I'll admit I'm nervous," he says. "But I know that if I play my cards right, I can come out alive."

The buzzer goes off, and Mike stands and shakes Severa's hand.

"Next up, Ivy Barker, from District 7!" she calls. Ivy walks calmly over to Severa in an ombre green dress that fades from pale, minty green at the top to deep forest green at the bottom. She's also wearing gold heels that I would die for. Her makeup is heavy, and it makes her look older than she really is. She looks more 18 than 15. "How are you doing today, Ivy?"

"Absolutely terrified," Ivy says with a chuckle. "We're going into the arena tomorrow, and the thought of it gives me anxiety."

"Well, it doesn't show," Severa assures her. "You look stunning tonight. So, what can you tell us about that training score of 7? Any hints there?"

"Well, I can't say I was anything too special, or particularly different," she says. "I mean, I was pretty good, if I do say so myself, but not any more so than your average tribute from District 7. Working in the forests gives us a bit of an edge."

"So, you're accustomed to using an ax?" Severa asks.

"Yes, quite," Ivy responds. "I work in the forest with my older brother Rowan after school, on weekends and during the summer. I really like spending the extra time with him, it's like getting paid to hang out with a friend."

"You and your brother are close?" Severa inquires, seeming genuinely curious.

"Definitely," Ivy says. "He's awesome, even if I can beat him in a foot race." She smiles.

Severa lets out a laugh. "Tell us, what is the rest of your family like?"

"Well, I have two sisters, Vine and Cedara. They're 14 and 9," she says. "The three of us and Rowan are about as close as siblings can get. People always say that they forget that Vine and I are a year apart because of how mature she acts. Cedara's the baby, kind of, even though she's 9. Mom and Dad swear she's the last one."

"That's so sweet," Severa says, grinning. "Is there a special boy in the picture?"

I bounce up and down, waiting for an answer. Before she can respond, her stupid buzzer goes off. So close!

"Ladies and gentleen, Ivy Barker, tribute from District 7!" Severa yells. "Up next, Leon Fiend!"

Leon shuffles nervously to Severa and sits quietly. He's wearing black pants, a white button down and a black jacket.

"Hello Leon, how are you enjoying your stay at the Capitol?" Severa asks. Leon mutters something too quiet to hear. "Could you repeat that?" Severa asks.

"It's great," Leon says. "It's nothing like District 7. Everything has so many buttons, but with some trial and error, I was able to figure out the appliances."

"What was the hardest thing to learn?"

"The showers," he replies, with a shy smirk. "One minute, I'm standing under warm water, and all of a sudden, I'm attacked by foam that smells like mints. At first, I thought it might have been toothpaste, but I dismissed that theory after some got in my mouth."

Severa laughs openly. "I actually know exactly what you did," she says, dabbing at her eyes. "So, other than the confusing showers, how has the Capitol been treating you?"

"Pretty well," he says. "But I have to admit, it's a bit weird having a prep team. But for the most part, it's good. My favorite part is having food available at the press of a button."

"Yes, that is quite convenient," Severa confirms. "Now, since we ran out of time to get an answer out of Ivy, we'll have to ask you instead; do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well, no," he admits. "But there is one girl I kind of have a thing for. She's really pretty, and smart. She's brave, hardworking, headstrong, and overall, caring. She's actually just perfect."

"Well, who's the lucky lady?" Severa pleads. "Inquiring minds want to know!"

"I- I really shouldn't say," Leon says, shaking his head. "She doesn't know I like her, and I'm not sure how she'd react if I called her out on national television."

"Fair enough, I guess," Severa says, looking disappointed. "It was very sweet, how you described her. I'm sure she's amazing."

"Believe me, she is," Leon confirms.

Too soon, his buzzer goes off.

"Best of luck, Leon Fiend, District 7!" Severa proclaims. "Next to the stage, Jaclyn Hide from District 8!"

The little girl from District 8 walks out to Severa slowly and confidently wearing a silver gown with matching shoes. Her hair is falling down her shoulders in waves, and she looks like a princess. I so want that dress, I'm going to make my parents buy it for me. She sits down next to Severa and shakes her hand politely.

"Hello Jaclyn," Severa says. "I love your dress. Your stylist definitely knew what he was doing."

"Thank you, Severa," she says. "I love it as well, especially the color. Everything I've worn so far has been beautiful."

"Right you are," Severa agrees. "So, what's been your favorite part of the Capitol?"

"I think my favorite part is all of the amazing people I've met," Jaclyn beams. "Two tributes in particular, though."

"Would these two be your allies?" Severa asks.

"Yes, they are," Jaclyn says.

"And who would they be?" Severa asks.

"Well, I don't think it would be fair to say," Jaclyn says. "But I can give you a hint."

We all lean forward, including Severa.

"We might not seem like much, but together, we're a force to be reckoned with."

"Now we have to know who you've allied with!" Severa exclaims.

"You'll find out soon enough," Jaclyn says. "After all, the arena is tomorrow."

"And how are you feeling about that?" Severa asks. "How do you think you'll do?"

"I honestly think I'll do pretty well," Jaclyn says. "I may be small, but don't count me out. I'm sure you'll do better than you think I will."

"What makes you say that?" Severa asks.

"I've got a plan," Jaclyn says. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Severa opens her mouth, then closes it when Jaclyn's buzzer goes off.

"Good luck, Jaclyn Hide, tribute from District 8! Up next, her district partner, Noah Owenberg!" Noah walks over to his chair wearing a tan jacket with dark brown accents and dark brown pants and shoes. He takes his seat and shakes Severa's hand politely after wiping it on his pants subtly. "How are you doing today, Noah?"

"I'm really nervous, actually," Noah says. "The Games are tomorrow, and it's going to be particularly hard on me."

"How so?" Severa asks.

"Well, while my mother was pregnant with my twin brother and I, our dad was reaped, and he didn't come back home," Noah says. "Then, two years ago, Nelson was reaped, and he didn't come home either. He died in the bloodbath."

"That's awful!" Severa exclaims.

"It is," Noah agrees. "That's why it's really important for me to win, so I can go home to my mother. She's had enough loss to last a lifetime."

"How do you plan on getting home?" Severa asks. "Do you have a specific strategy?"

"I do," Noah says. "I'm planning on staying with my allies for as long as I can. We're all good for each other, so we can all help each other out."

"And who would these allies be?" Severa asks.

"I shouldn't say," Noah says. "Maybe I could give you a hint?"

"That sounds great," Severa says. "Pray continue."

"Well, we're a large group," Noah says. "Other than myself, there's two girls and three other boys. That's all I'm saying for now, though."

"Well, we should be satisfied with that," Severa says. "Besides, we'll see who you're with tomorrow."

"Assuming none of us die in the initial bloodbath," Noah says. "With the six of us making up a quarter of the tributes, it's statistically likely that up to three of us will die. But you never know, we could all die."

"You could all make it out," Severa points out.

"Somehow, that seems a lot less likely," Noah replies.

His buzzer goes off, and for some reason, Severa seems relieved to see him go. "Ladies and gentlemen, Noah Owenberg! Up next, Robyn Kramer, from District 9!"

Robyn walks over to Severa calmly. She's wearing a knee length lavender dress with an accent of a bird at the waist. The bird is done in silver beads, and it takes me a moment before I realize that Robyn is wearing a robin. She also has on a silver necklace with the bird on it, and I think I saw her wearing it at the reaping. It must be her token.

"Hello, Robyn," Severa says. "How are you doing today?"

Robyn stares blankly ahead. She furrows her brows. "Wha- Me? What did you say? I'm sorry, I couldn't hear..."

"I said how are you doing?" Severa repeats. "Nervous?"

"Oh, a little," Robyn says. "It's all just a little surreal to me. It's hard to believe that this time tomorrow, I'll be in the arena. Unless I've already... You know."

"I completely understand," Severa says, nodding. That's the great thing about Severa; she can have no idea what she's talking about, but she can still comfort the tributes when they're nervous. "Are you nervous for the arena, or the interview?"

"I- both," Robyn confesses. "But I have to get through the interview before I can go to the arena."

"What do you think your greatest strength is for the arena?" Severa prods.

"Well..." Robyn hesitates. "I picked some useful skills up at training. I'd have to say my greatest strength is actually my brain. I'm a pretty quick thinker, so I could probably get myself out of a lot of situations."

"And your greatest weakness?" Severa inquires.

"Well, when I was younger, I fell out of a tree," Robyn says. "I was pretty high up, and when I hit the ground, I hit my head on a rock. Now, I have short-term memory loss."

"That will be a bit of a setback," Severa agrees. "What about your family? What's it like at home?"

"Well, I live with my parents and my older sister Tessa. She's 17, and she's pretty much my best friend," Robyn says. "My mom was born in District 8, but she was sent to District 9 to work nationally instead of locally. My dad works a lot, so I don't see him all too often."

"Tell me about your friends," Severa demands.

Robyn hesitates. "Um... Well, I used to hang out with this girl named Irene, but we kinda..." she offers a forced smile. "Grew apart. Now I mainly just spend time with Tessa."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," Severa says. "I can't help but notice the bird on your necklace and dress. Does it have any special meaning?"

"My dad's favorite bird is the robin, and it's what he named me after," Robyn says. "That's the bird on my dress and necklace."

"How touching," Severa says, as she places a hand on her heart. Robyn's buzzer goes off. "I wish you the best of luck. Ladies and gentlemen, Robyn Kramer! Next up, please welcome Felan Hirdler from District 9!"

Felan walks over to Severa slowly and shyly. She's wearing dark jeans, a gray dress shirt, a black blazer and tie and leather shoes. He takes his seat by Severa and shakes her hand softly.

"Hi, Felan," Severa says. "How are you feeling with the Games being tomorrow?"

"Well, I'm _Felan_ a little nervous," he says, chuckling at his own bad pun. "This is kind of a one shot deal. Either you win or you don't, and that's pretty nerve racking."

"I'm sure it is," Severa says. "I'd be nervous too, if I was in your position. How do you think you'll do tomorrow, do you have a strategy?"

"I wouldn't call it a strategy, more like a vague plan," Felan says. "But I do plan on sticking to it, and nowhere in that vague plan do I have myself getting killed."

"That's good, we wouldn't want you planning that," Severa says. "What do you think your biggest strength will be?"

"I'm pretty smart, if I do say so myself," he says. "And I'm a fast runner. Besides, I scored a 4, so it's not like I'm a big target or anything."

"So you weren't just hiding your strengths?" Severa clarifies. "Margaret Cresta came a long way doing that last year; up to the final four."

I look into the victor's booth and see that Merona Stable, the female victor from District 10 and Alicia Schripe, from last year have gone pale. Merona was Margaret's mentor, and Alicia was her ally.

"Nope, no strengths to hide," he says. "I just kind of suck." He gives a short, unhappy laugh. It sounds like it was intended to be a joke, but there were some real feelings mixed in with it.

"I'm sure you don't," Severa reassures him. "Tell us, Felan, is there a girl back home waiting for you?"

"You mean other than my mom?" Felan asks. Severa laughs and then nods. "Well, there's this one girl that I've liked for a while... but it's not official, we're not actually 'in a relationship.'"

"Well, don't keep us waiting!" Severa exclaims. "Tell us about her! What's her name?"

"I- I really don't want to say without her permission," Felan stutters. "But if my vague plan somehow leads me to victory, I swear you'll get to see her."

"Well, I'm holding you to that," Severa informs him. "I'm sure we're all very excited to meet her."

Somehow, I have the feeling that we won't get to meet the mystery girl. Felan just doesn't seem like the winning type.

Felan's buzzer goes off, and the girl from District 10 quickly takes his place. She walks gracefully to her chair in a long, strapless red dress with a slit down the leg. Most redheads can't pull off red clothes, but she looks really great. And I love her nose, it's like, the perfect nose for a nose job. I wonder if it's natural.

"Kalia, you look absolutely stunning tonight," Severa says. "Why don't you tell us about that dress you're wearing?"

"Well, my stylist was pretty nervous about it, to be honest," Kalia says, smiling. "She thought that the red would compliment my eyes but clash with my hair. I was nervous too, but I'm over it."

"Well, I think you look fantastic," Severa informs her. "So, what about that training score, the six?"

"What about it?" Kalia asks.

"Are you feeling like giving any hints?" Severa asks, hopefully.

"Hmm," Kalia says, pondering the question. "Well, I'm about 700 percent sure that the female from District 10 has never done what I did."

"Wow, way to leave us in suspense," Severa says. "So, do you have a strategy for the arena tomorrow?"

"In a way," Kalia says. "It's like Felan said; I can't really have anything more than a vague plan."

"And what about allies?" Severa asks.

"Kind of," Kalia responds. "They don't exactly know we're allies. I have yet to inform them."

"Interesting," Severa says, thoughtfully. "Now Kalia, I understand that you're a model, is that correct?"

"Yes, Severa," Kalia beams. "It is. In fact, I was scheduled to do a photo shoot next month for prom dresses."

So that's where I knew her from! I knew I had seen her face somewhere. I pull up the picture of a catalog in my mind, and yes, I can see her in a flowing wedding dress with lace sleeves and a jeweled belt. Huh, how ironic, considering she probably won't live long enough to get married.

"Well, I'm sure that would be fun," Severa comments.

"Oh, they are," Kalia beams. "I get to meet so many great people, and as a bonus, it prepared me for this week since I'm used to having a stylist and a prep team."  
"Wouldn't it have been a kick if your stylist and prep team for the games were the same as for your shoots?" Severa asks, smiling.

"Ooh, that would be fun," Kalia agrees. "Although I could see that giving me a bit of an unfair advantage. We don't want any of that in the Hunger Games."

Is it just me, or did her voice sound slightly bitter at that last remark? I wonder why she would sound bitter about that. I won't get to know, because Kalia's buzzer goes off before her or Severa says anything more on the topic.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Kalia Uloda, District 10!" Severa chants. "Following her, Fenton Henderson!"

Fenton walks over to the chair next to Severa confidently. He's wearing a white button down with brown pants, shoes and a sweater.

"Hello, Fenton," Severa says. "It's nice to see you."

"Great to see you too, Severa," Fenton replies. "I'm happy to be here, although, I didn't have much of a choice." He chuckles, and Severa lets out a small laugh. Soon enough, the entire audience is in full blown hysteria, but Severa calms us down eventually. "Wow, I had no idea that was that funny."

"Apparently so," Severa says. The corners of her mouth turn up into a soft smile. "So Fenton, what can you tell us about that training score of 8?"

"I'll tell you that I wasn't expecting that high of a score," Fenton says. "I was expecting a six; seven tops. But hey, I'm not complaining."

"So you're saying that you didn't do anything... Spectacular?" Severa clarifies.

"Yeah, not really," Fenton says with a light laugh. "I mean, I wasn't bad, or untalented, just nothing particularly noteworthy."

"Well, enough about your training score," Severa says, dismissively. "Tell us about your life at home. What can you tell us about your family?"

"Well, it's a big one," Fenton starts. "I live with my parents, my brothers Channon and Chance, who are twelve year old twins, and my seven year old sister Maddy. Then there's my older brother David, but he's 19 and moved out last year. And my horse, Echoe."

"Wow, that is a large family," Severa comments, sounding impressed. "What about friends?"

"My best friend's name is Sam," he begins. "I mean, that is, if you don't count Maddy or Echoe. We've known each other for twelve years now, and we were inseparable as kids. And then there's my friend who's a girl who's not my girlfriend named Terry." He smirks a little, and Severa laughs openly.

"Well, I think the real question is do you want her to be your girlfriend?" Severa asks, jokingly.

"Nah," he says, unconvincingly. "She's like a second sister to me; it would be like incest."

I once made out with my cousin. But he was my _first_ cousin, so it was okay. Right?

"We'll, that's understandable," Severa says, with a nod. Fenton's buzzer goes off, and he stands and shakes Severa's hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, Fenton Henderson, District 10! Up next, Amina Hambly, from District 11!"

Amina strides over to her chair. She is unexpectedly not in a dress, but a black pantsuit with vertical silver pinstripes and low black heels. How can she not be in a dress? This is the interview part of the Hunger Games, she's supposed to look feminine, not like she's applying for an office job. I was so looking forward to seeing her in a dress.

"Amina, I must say, you look amazing," Severa says. "Most girls wouldn't be able to pull that off, but you're making it work."

"Gee, thanks," Amina says, sarcastically. "Because fashion is such an important part of the death games."

"Well, nevertheless, you look great," says Severa, unsure. "Tell us about your family."

Amina laughs darkly. "My mother died giving birth to me, and the rest of my family hates me for it. The Hunger Games is just the icing on the cake."

"Okay..." Severa says hesitantly. "How about your friends?"

"Don't have any."

"Ralix," Severa says, hurriedly. "What can you say about Ralix?"

"I like him," she says, sounding almost bored. "He likes me."

"We'll, I gathered that," Severa says, jokingly. Amina's face remains blank. "When did you first realize that you and him had a connection?"

"I'm so done," Amina says. The next thing I know, she's out of her chair and storming off the stage.

Severa's eyes widen, and she gestures to the sound booth in the back, and they sound her buzzer.

"Up next, Ralix Levionne, from District 11!"

Ralix walks onto the stage looking shaken up, probably because of Akins. He looks like he's in sort of a daze. He's wearing a white button down with black pants, shoes and a vest with a thin red tie. Just like Kalia's dress, the red tie makes his green eyes stand out.

"I'm... So sorry for Amina," he says. "She's just under a lot of stress with the games."

"I understand," Severa says, nodding. "Well, how have you been enjoying the Capitol?"

"It's been such a great experience," Ralix says. "I've really enjoyed getting to know Amina and Hulies."

Hulies Giener won he games 22 years ago, and is the male mentor for District 11 this year. He won by keeping to himself the whole time, then brutally killing the pair from District 1 in the final two by punching then both in the throats with metal knuckles. Dreadfully boring, but affective.

"We'll, I'm glad you've been enjoying yourself," Severa says, sounding sincere. "I know it's probably a big adjustment from District 11. Why don't you tell us about your life there?"

"Well, I live with my two brothers Tivel and Coy, who are 7 and 11, my sister Ryland, who's 6 and my uncle Mare."

"Is your uncle your mother's brother, or your father's?" Severa asks, sounding concerned.

"My dad's," says Ralix, seeming unsure. "Mare Levionne."

"Ralix, I-I'm so sorry," Severa says, wiping her eyes. "Mare Levionne was found dead the evening after the reaping. It's thought that he bled to death from a long cut across his chest. It seems that whatever cut him pierced a large hole in his diaphragm. I'm so sorry."

"Are you serious?" Ralix asks incredulously. Severa nods grimly. Ralix's eyes widen, and a grin spreads across his face. "Thank God! Or whoever did it, just thank you! Living with him was hell. Coy, Tivel, Ryland, if you're watching, you can go back. Coy's in charge."

"Well, alrighty then," Severa says. She pauses, and presses a finger to her ear and stops talking for a moment. "I'm receiving word that the murder weapon was... A broken glass bottle. A bloody glass bottle was found near the bottle, and tiny pieces of glass were on the inside of the wound."

Ralix eyes widen further and his face pales. Before he can be questioned, his buzzer goes off. Only one district left!

"Ladies and gentlemen, Ralix Levionne! Next up, Lileth Thompson, from District 12!" Lileth walks to her seat, stopping to shake Ralix's hand in passing. She's wearing a green knee length dress with a brown leather jacket and boots. The dress is the exact color of her eyes. "Hello, Lileth, how are you doing today?"

"Truly amazing, Severa," Lileth says. "I'm feeling confident about tomorrow, so I couldn't be better."

"That's great, way to have a positive attitude," Severa says. "Now, I understand that your family is originally from District 7, do you remember anything about it there?"

"No, I was born in District 12," Lileth says. "My parents, aunt and uncle moved to District 12 when my mom was pregnant for me. I'm looking forward to visiting there on my victory tour."

"So you believe you can win?" Severa asks.

"I know I can win," Lileth responds. "I did get a 10 in training, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes,you did, didn't you?" Severa asks. "How did you do that, care to explain?"

"All I'll say is that if I wasn't me, I'd be terrified of me," Lileth says, confidently.

Why won't you tributes tell us anything?" Severa complains, in mock frustration.

"Well, because you'll find out within the next couple of days," Lileth says. "You seem to be forgetting that the games are only tomorrow. But I plan to win, so all of the 'mysterious' things you've heard from my competition are irrelevant."

"Okay, you're a confident one," Severa remarks. "What was life like for you in District 12?"

"I was pretty well off, and never took tessera. Being reaped came as a bit of a shock," says Lileth. "I live with my parents, aunt, siblings and cousins. My best friends names are Lilly, Wally and Greg."

"Wally and Greg?" Severa asks. "Those sound like male names, are either of them your boyfriend?"

"Umm," Lileth stalls. When her buzzer shows no signs of going off, she sighs in defeat. "Yeah, Wally."

"Ooh, and how long have you two been together?" Severa asks.

"Honestly, about a week," Lileth says, laughing. "Just since reaping day."

"Well, that's not the best timing," Severa admits.

"No, not really," Lileth agrees. Lileth's buzzer goes off, and she stands and shakes Severa's hand. "It was a pleasure to meat you, Severa."

"And you as well," Severa says. "Ladies and gentlemen, Lileth Thompson, District 12! Lastly, we bring to the stage Jasper Sarunski!"

Jasper sauntered to his seat wearing a gray suit with a blue bow tie the same color of his eyes.

"Hello, Jasper, how are you doing tonight?" Severa asks the boy.

"Quite alright, Severa," he says. "I mean, I'm a bit nervous for tomorrow, as any functioning human would be, but it's not like I'm paralyzed with fear or anything."

"Well, that's a good thing," Severa says. "Now, I have to ask; you're 14, from District 12 and the mayor's son. What made you decide to volunteer?"

"Alright; I could tell you that I did it because I'm all confident and trained and all that jazz, and it would make me sound intimidating and whatnot, but honestly, I'm just extremely impulsive and I did it in the hopes of impressing a girl."

"And who is this girl?" Severa asks. "Is it Lileth?"

"Lileth is three years older than me, and she's not the only girl in Panem," Jasper says, somewhat irritably. "Besides, she has a boyfriend, and I've known her since I was a toddler. The girl in question isn't even from District 12."

"So was it another tribute?" Severa asks. "Robyn is your age!"

"Yeah, because I totally volunteered to impress a random tribute that I had never seen before," he says sarcastically. "I didn't see the other reapings before my own; they all happened at the same time. The girl is Adelaide Simon, the mayor's daughter from District 11."

Jasper reaches into his jacket pocket and draws out a silver and green feminine hair pin.

"This is hers," he states. "She left it at my house a while ago, so now its my token."

"Well, I think it would be nice if it was Lileth," Severa proclaims.

"We'll it's not," Jasper says. "At least in this scenario, Adelaide and I might both be able to live."

Before Severa can retaliate, the final buzzer goes off.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, I present to you the tributes of the 226th Hunger Games; Sapphirina, Ambrose, Jasmin, Mason, Techa, Will, Star, Tim, Essie, James, Liz, Mike, Ivy, Leon, Jaclyn, Noah, Robyn, Felan, Kalia, Fenton, Amina, Ralix, Lileth and Jasper! Good night everyone!"

Before the Capitol seal appears on the back screen, I swear I see something white, red and blue, but it was gone as soon as it came, which makes me think I could have just been overtired and imagined it.

* * *

**Alicia Schripe (16) Mentor POV**

**Victor of the 225th Hunger Games**

After the interviews, Nate and I walk James and Essie back to the Training Center's 5th floor. Once we get there, I congratulate them on two great interviews then retire to my room. I take a long shower, trying to get the makeup, glitter and eyelashes that my prep team stuck on me off. When I get out, I pull on black pajama pants and a blue tank top and throw my hair up. Just as I'm about to get into bed, there's a knock on my door. I groan internally.

"Come in!" I call. An Avox with curly blonde hair comes in and hands me a note. "Thank you."

She gives me a polite nod, then leaves. I open up the note, and it says to meet President Baxwell on the roof in 10 minutes. I let out a little whine, then pull on some clothes more suited for a talk with the president of Panem: a purple, knee length dress with a black leather jacket over it. As part of my laziness, as well as defiance, I pull on combat boots instead of the heels I know he'd want me in.

I tiptoe out of my room, and luckily, the stylists, James, Essie and Kestrel have gone to bed, but Nate is in the living room, reading.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" Nate asks.

"Baxwell wants to see me on the roof," I say, casually. He turns back to his book.

"Wall of silence!" he calls after me.

"'Kay!" I call over my shoulder.

I press the up button on the elevator and it's here in seconds. Once I'm in, I jab R. I'm up to the roof before I can count to 40. President Baxwell is sitting on the same bench that Jasper, Lileth and I sat on just yesterday, and my heart pounds thinking that maybe he sat here on purpose.

"Welcome, Alicia," he says. He gestures to a bench that he moved, or more likely had moved, across from his. "Please take a seat."

I sit down on the bench across from him and cross my ankles. I clasp my hands together and set my hands in my lap.

"Miss Schripe, I'm not going to beat around the bush," he says. "I know that you District people are planning a rebellion. And I know you're leading it."

I'm privately freaking out on the inside, but I keep my face neutral, other than a raised eyebrow.

"You think I'm leading a rebellion?" I ask him. I narrow my eyes a little for affect. "I'm 16 years old. I just won the Hunger Games last year. Do I look like Katniss Everdeen to you? With all due respect, sir, it's my opinion that you might just be paranoid."

"You don't understand, Alicia," he says. "I don't want the country to fall apart. A rebellion is serious business, which should be reported to me immediately. If you tell me everything you know, we can avoid anyone getting hurt."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say.

He gives a defeated sigh. "Very well, Miss Schripe," he says. "It's late anyway, I'll let you get some sleep so you're prepared for the games tomorrow. We'll be in touch."

I stand up at the same time as him, and shake his hand. As he walks away, a folded up piece of paper falls out of his pocket. Once he's in the elevator, I rush over and snatch it up. I unfold it and smooth it out.

_My mom says we need to talk. She said you know about the rebellion, and the Knife in the Heart of the Capitol._

_Yeah, it's Alicia. I don't get how family members knew what to say, though._

_There's rebel Peacekeepers stationed outside the waiting rooms, telling people what to say._

_Nobody else knows though. No other tributes, I mean. They said it wasn't our job to tell them, but I have no idea how they're going to get the news to everyone once we're in the arena._

_Maybe they'll send us a sign for when we should tell them? But then how would we tell them on national television w/o the Capitol finding out about Alicia?_

The page is ripped after that.

My blood boils, and my entire face feels frozen. I start to shake, and with trembling hands, I fold up the paper and put it into the pocket of my jacket. I go to the elevator and zoom down to our floor. When I get there, Nate is still in the living room reading.

"How'd it go?" he asks.

I draw the piece of paper out of my pocket and hand it to him.

"He f-found one of Jasper and L-Lileth's notes," I stammer. "He knows."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, but this chapter was hell to write. I really don't like doing interviews, but for you guys, I sucked it up and didn't do the pathetic little mini ones like the last story.**

**Again, I'm so sorry this took so long to get up, but in my defense, it's over 9400 words, which is more than triple my usual chapter.**

**1) Favorite and least favorite interviews?**

**2) 4 favorite interview outfits (other than your own)? (Two girls, two boys)**

**3) Opinions on Zenobia?**

**4) Opinion on the end POV?**

**5) Spot the Mean Girls reference!**

**I've already decided who's dying in the bloodbath. If you haven't been reviewing, I'll assume you haven't been reading, and you can consider your tribute dead already (There's about 2 exceptions)**

**This is your last chance to vote on the poll if you haven't already! The bloodbath chapter will be up really soon, as I've had it written for a while, it just needs to be edited and such.**

**-Make the day special!**


	28. Don My Clothes

**A/N: Holy crap the bloodbath is neigh! NEIGH!**

**Yes, it was a quick update. It's called making up for lost time.**

**I have all of the deaths listed at the bottom, so if you don't want to be spoiled, don't go down there, and if you do want to be spoiled, or if you can't handle the shock of seeing these people die, go for it. Just know that it's there if you need it.**

**Oh, umm... sexual references ahead. Beware.**

* * *

**Sapphirina Rosemund (18) POV**

**District 1 female**

My stylist hands me my outfit for the arena, and I squeal with delight and jump up and down.

"Thank you!" I yell. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

My arena outfit is probably the best ever. It consists of a tight pale gold tank top, white short shorts, black and white sneakers and a pale gold belt. It looks so cute, and I can't believe I get to wear it in the arena.

"Each district has a different color," my stylist says. "District one is pale gold, two is gray, three is bright blue, four is teal, five is bright green, six is silver, seven is dark green, eight is orange, nine is yellow, ten is tan, eleven is red and twelve is black."

I'm so excited for this! I get the cutest outfit ever for the best games ever. Nothing can stand in my way.

The automated voice tells me to get onto my metal plate, and after a few seconds, I begin to rise up into the air. Once the arena is in view, I take in my surroundings. It looks like we're on an island, because we're surrounded by beach, then water. Behind me is a desert, with sand dunes and cacti and everything. I try to take in my surroundings, but I'm distracted by an explosion three pedestals to my right. The girl from District 9 has stepped off of her platform.

I'm so wrapped up in that, that I didn't notice the boy from District 3 on the platform directly on my left. The one who was harassing me during training. But now, I don't have Ambrose or Tim to help me. I have to take care of it myself.

"Hey Sapph!" he calls. My heart starts pounding faster. "You look hot in that. Didn't think I'd be able to see that much skin in the arena, damn. Might just get lucky during the games, if you know what I mean." There is no way this is happening. This can't be happening. I glance over at the girl from 9's pedestal and get an idea. I slowly, carefully untie my shoe. "What, am I making you nervous? I could keep you safe, you know. Of course, I'd want something in return." I pull my arm back and start to throw my shoe. "What's your boyfriend gonna think when I bend you over and-"

My sneaker hits his landmine, and not a moment too soon. The boy from District 3 is gone. The second death of the games, and the gong hasn't even gone off. Two deaths in less than a minute.

I look around at the stunned faces of my fellow tributes. I lock eyes with the girl from District 3, and I'm just about to mouth an apology, when she grins and gives me a thumbs up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 226th Hunger Games begin!"

* * *

**Mason Quartz (18) POV**

**District 2 male**

Robyn fucking killed herself! I needed her, and now I have to take someone else from the bloodbath. I see Jaclyn and Techa standing together and make the split second decision to take Jaclyn. I run to a bag and rummage through it. It doesn't have what I'm looking for, but I sling it over my shoulder anyway. The next bag has an extra pair of socks, so I take them out, put the bag on and sprint to Jaclyn.

Before she can think to react, I stuff the socks in her mouth and toss her over my shoulder and run away from the bloodbath, grabbing a sword and a mace on the way.

I run onto the beach, with her thrashing around wildly. I run for a long time with her like this. I must have run eight to ten miles along the beach until I get to a part of the forest with a clearing and a stream. I set her down and sit on her legs so she can't move, then go through the bags until I find some rope. I tie her wrists together, along with her ankles, then I light a fire. I take the socks out of her mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she screams. "I had allies! Why did it have to be me?"

"Listen," I say, calmly. "I'm gonna go hide behind those rocks and watch you. If a tribute comes to kill you, I'll kill them. In return, I'll keep you safe and give you everything you need to survive."

"Everything?" she asks, suspiciously. In response, I wrap a blanket around her, because the sun is going down. I fill up two water bottles from the bags, and after dropping iodine in them, I give one to her and keep one for myself.

"Hungry?" I ask her. She nods slowly, and I hand her a few crackers and some raisins.

She glares at me while she's eating, but I can understand. I mean, even though I'm feeding her and protecting her, I did take her away from her allies. Still, I did essentially save her from the bloodbath. I'd rather have been captured than killed.

But maybe that's because I'm capable of killing whoever captured me.

* * *

**Ivy Barker (15) POV**

**District 7 female**

The bloodbath is intense. Two people exploded before the gong even rang. My allies and I made an agreement that Elizabeth and I would go into the bloodbath to get supplies, Fenton would cover us and Noah, James and Felan would get out of the way. Felan evidentally forgot, and got himself killed running for a sickle. Idiot. I get two bags, an axe, some throwing knives and a vest of tomahawks for Fenton and I, and Elizabeth gets the supplies for her, Noah and James since she can hold more.

As I'm running away from the bloodbath, I get the feeling that something wrong is happening. I turn around just in time to see the boy from District 1 throw a spear directly at me. And he never misses. I accept that I'm a goner. I squeeze my eyes shut, but the pain never comes. I open my eyes a fraction, and when I look down, I'm greeted by Leon's corpse at my feet, spear in his stomach. His breaths are short and jagged. I look around, and see that nobody is paying us any attention. I squat down and place a kiss on his forehead. He smiles and sputters one last breath, then his chest stops moving. I close his eyes and run away.

I meet up with Fenton, Elizabeth, James and Noah at the edge of the desert. The Cornucopia is on a beach, and the beach fades into a desert. Now I know why we're all wearing shorts and tank tops. I hand Fenton his bag and knives.

"Where's Felan?" Noah asks. "Did you get his stuff?"

I shake my head. "He ran for a sickle," I say. "The boy from District 4 killed him. Stabbed him in the chest with a trident."

"I lost one of the bags running away," Elizabeth says. She keeps one for herself and hands one to James.

We keep walking away from the Cornucopia until the desert fades into a meadow. There's flowers growing in the grass, a few trees here and there, a small stream running across it, and deer roaming around, keeping their distance. We decide that it's a decent place to camp for today, so we set up sleeping bags and blankets under a tree by the stream. Noah fills up the water bottles. We got four bags, but only two of them had water bottles in them. James goes off in search of some sort of edible plant. I give him a tomahawk in case he needs it. Fenton, Elizabeth and I stay under the tree to discuss strategy and take inventory.

James's bag had a blanket, some matches, a jacket, extra shoelaces, a packet of trail mix and some pepperoni sticks. Elizabeth's had a water bottle, matches, an apple, a granola bar, an extra pair of socks, and a length of rope. She also grabbed four spears and a bow at the cornucopia. My bag had a water bottle, matches, bug spray, some green stuff for camouflage, a hat and a towel. Fenton's had a jacket, a first aid kit, a net, a compass, two walkie talkies and a bottle of sunscreen.

We're faced with the problem of a lack of iodine, so when James and Noah get back, we all split the apple from Elizabeth's bag and the raspberries James found, since it's unsafe to drink unpurified water. I was able to confirm that they weren't poisonous, because I recognized them from working in the forest.

The sun starts to go down, and we stare at the sky for a recap of today's fatalities.

* * *

**Timothy Porter (16) POV**

**District 4 male**

When the gong rang out, I ran for the Cornucopia to defend it. I stood in the middle of the mouth, so that if someone tried to get something, I'd impale them with my trident. The first person to try to get something was the boy from District 9, and as soon as he was close enough, I threw a trident at his chest. He died immediately.

The next person to approach the Cornucopia was Kalia, from District 10. I start to throw a trident, but she starts to talk before I get the chance.

"Now now, let's not be too hasty," she says. "I helped your ally use a new weapon. And I couldn't help but notice you let the girl from 12 into your pack." She steps closer so her face is inches away from mine. She traces her fingers along my jawline, and her next words are quieter. "Maybe you'd let me join you guys too?"

"Okay," I manage.

I gently push her behind me to keep her alive, but by this time, nobody else is at the Cornucopia. Ambrose, Sapphirina, Jasmin, Star and Lileth trickle in, one by one.

"How'd everyone do?" Jasmin asks. "I haven't gotten anyone yet, but I scouted the arena a little. We'll talk about that later. I threw a knife at the girl from 3, but it landed in her braid."

"The boy from 7," Ambrose says.

"I got the boy from 6," Star informs us. "He grabbed my ass, so I stabbed him." Sapphirina gives her a high five.

"The boy from 9," I tell them. "He was trying to get something, but I killed him before he could."

"I killed the boy from 3!" Sapph says, excitedly.

"I never thought I'd say this," Jasmin says. "But great job, Sapph. That was awesome."

Kalia coughs behind me, and Jasmin startles at the sudden sound.

"Who's the stowaway?" Jasmin demands.

"Erm, I'm Kalia," she says. She twirls a piece of hair between her fingers.

"Oh yeah!" Sapph exclaims. "She helped me with a trident!"

"Did you know that she's a model?" Star asks Jasmin.

"Fucking god, not another one," Jasmin says. "We don't need three."

Before I can do anything, Jasmin launches a tomahawk at Kalia. It lands in the center of her forehead, and she falls backwards.

The cannons begin then. 6 in total. One was for Kalia, one was for the boy I killed, one was the girl that got blown up at the beginning, Sapphirina's kill, Ambrose's kill and Star's kill.

Let the games begin for real.

* * *

**Ralix Levionne (16) POV**

**District 11 male**

Amina and I both managed to escape the bloodbath unscathed, and with supplies. I got a bag and two hatchets, and Amina got a bag and some throwing knives. My bag had a tarp, some iodine, a sleeping bag, a first aid kit, a spear head and a pair of boots. Amina's had a water bottle, a baton, some popcorn, a flashlight, batteries and an awl. We were pretty set, and we decided to make a camp on the beach, a fair distance away from the Cornucopia.

I spread out the sleeping bag and we both settled on top of it, watching the sky and waiting for the death toll. I put my arm around her, and she rests her head on my shoulder. The first person to appear in the sky is the boy from District 3. No surprise there; we all saw him die. After him was the boys from 6 and 7, both from 9 and the girl from 10.

When the anthem is over, neither of us is tired, so I throw a piece of popcorn at her, and she catches it in her mouth. We do this for a while until Amina yawns, so I tell her I'll take first watch. She gets into the sleeping bag and I sit on the sand by her head. I let her sleep for a few hours, and amuse myself by sharpening the spear head. We'll find a water source tomorrow while we're both awake.

I can't believe Mare is dead. I can't believe he's dead because of me. I must have underestimated where I cut him, I was sure he would only be unconscious. Apparently not.

I'm also worried about Coy, Tivel and Ryland. What if the Peacekeepers find out it was me? They wouldn't punish my siblings, would they? And how are they doing in terms of money? The contents of Mare's wallet won't last them forever. What will they do for food? Coy can't start to work in the fields for another 4 months, so they won't have money until then... Unless I win.

And my parents. They're in prison, but surely they know I'm a tribute. They haven't seen me since I was 12, but I can't say I look too different, and I still have the same name. And the Hunger Games are mandatory viewing for all of Panem... Right?

I wake Amina up around three in the morning, and she seems happy to have a turn to watch. I never realized how boring it was to just sit in one place for an extended period of time.

* * *

**Techa Pixel (12) POV**

**District 3 female**

This is probably the worst day of my life. During the bloodbath, I saw one of my allies literally explode, and the other was kidnapped. Fan-freaking-tastic. The girl from District 2 threw a knife at my head, but it miraculously lodged itself in my hair, so I managed to get away from the bloodbath with a bag and a knife. When I got a ways into the desert, I went through my bag and found a full water bottle, some iodine, a packet of beef jerky, a sleeping bag, a large coil of wire and a dagger. Not too bad; I've got food, water and warmth.

I take cover behind a sand dune to sleep, but the images of Robyn blowing up and Jaclyn gagged and thrown over Mason's shoulder make it hard to drift off.

When I finally do sleep, every little noise wakes me; the howling wind, a tumble weed crashing past my sleeping bag, and most terrifyingly, a rattlesnake, which I quickly killed with my knife.

Thanks for trying to kill me, Jasmin.

* * *

**A/N: And now for the depressing part... The kill/death list and eulogies.**

**William Dye: District 3 male, 14 Y/O- **Killed by Sapphirina's shoe.

Ha! You little shit! I was so looking forward to writing your death.

**Michael Gilson: District 6 male, 13 Y/O- **Killed by Star's dagger.

So originally, before I got Will's submission, you were going to be the tribute that everyone hated because he was a douche. Then I got Will's submission, and you weren't looking too bad in comparison. But still, you were made to be a bloodbath, and I tried so hard to make people dislike you.

**Leon Fiend: District 7 male, 17 Y/O- **Killed by Ambrose's spear.

As soon as I had Ivy and your forms, I knew that this would be how and when and why you died. I never saw a serious relationship between the two of you like I do with Ralix and Amina, but you were still cute to write for. You were one of my personal favorites, but I don't regret killing you in this way.

**Robyn Kramer: District 9 female, 14 Y/O- **Killed by her land mine.

As soon as I read "Short term memory loss" on your application, I knew that this was going to be your death. Actually, that's a damn lie, that idea took me a while, and I was originally going to kill Fenton instead of you. You died in this way, to give way to Sapphirina getting her idea of how to kill Will, and it's just perfection.

**Felan Hirdler: District 9 male, 15 Y/O- **Killed by Timothy's trident.

*Sigh* Felan, Felan, Felan. I grew to really like you, and I know the readers did too, but you were submitted as a bloodbath, and there's really no way around that. You should've ran away, bro.

**Kalia Uloda: District 10 female, 18 Y/O- **Killed by Jasmin's tomahawk.

Honestly, it was you or Sapphirina. I know a lot of reviewers are going to be like "It should have been Sapphirina!" but Sapph had more votes on the poll, and I have plans for her.

**Sorry if your tribute was killed in the bloodbath, and I hope that you'll continue reading. If I killed your tribute and they weren't submitted as a bloodbath... It would have been a very dull bloodbath if only Will, Michael and Felan died.**

**Questions! (Finally)**

**1) Which death saddened you the most?**

**2) How do you feel about finally knowing Mason's plan?**

**3) Who are you rooting for (other than your tribute(s))?**

**4) If you could save a bloodbath and kill someone who is still around, who would you choose?**

**There's an updated poll to take into account the people that died in the bloodbath, so you can vote again.**

**-Make the day special!**


	29. It's a Revolution, I Suppose

**A/N: ****Thank you ****so much for your support after the bloodbath chapter, and I'm really sorry if I killed your tribute.**

**So, because I'm evil, this will be a rebellion focused chapter, but there will be all new POVs except one, because I know y'all are probably getting sick of Alicia.  
**

**Today's Spotlight Story is 275th Hunger Games: Resurrection by VictorFromDistrict7. This is an open SYOT, and the Quarter Quell twist is that there are 24 regular tributes and 24 tributes from a previous Hunger Games. And it's open. Ooh, and I submitted 2 resurrected tributes that I'm really excited for: Glimmer, from Katniss's games and Aiden Ross.**

**I've been bad about putting these disclaimers in, but I own nothing but the plot, the Capitol citizens (minus some escorts and stylists) and Alana. All tributes, friends and family belong to their respected owners. Also, the titles of the most recent 3 chapters are from Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I own nothing.**

**Last thing before I go: We reached 2 important milestones since the last chapter! First, this story reached 10,000 views (Yay!) and then, it got 30 followers (Double yay!)**

* * *

**Reaping Day**

**Rowan Barker (17) POV**

**Ivy's brother **

After Ivy and Leon were reaped, I was resisting the urge to freak out. My baby sister in the Hunger Games just doesn't make sense... Even if she isn't a baby anymore.

As soon as Leon and Ivy go into the Justice Building, I scramble to find Vine, Cedara and our parents. Vine isn't too hard to find, because she's the last girl left in the 14-year-old section. She's on her knees with her head in her hands, and her small body is shaking. I sit down next to her and wrap my arm around her. Mom, Dad and Cedara have gone to say their goodbyes already, and I know Vine and I will have to be next, so I help her to her feet and walk with her.

Once we're in the building, a masked Peacekeeper gestures to a small couch for Vine and I to sit down on. The Peacekeeper glances at their (I can't tell if it's a man or a woman because of the uniform) watch, then looks around and sits down next to us. The Peacekeeper who is revealed to be a girl takes off her helmet and shakes out a head of wild dark brown spirally curls. Her eyes are a fiery amber color that I've never seen before, framed by strong eyebrows and impossibly long eyelashes. Her face is angular, giving her a sharp and intimidating look, though she couldn't be much older than me. I'd guess she's in her early twenties.

"Vine and Rowan?" she asks. Her voice reminds me of metal on metal. I nod. "Would you say that the two of you are closest to Ivy Barker?"

"Yes ma'am," Vine says, timidly. "The three of us are only four years apart."

"That's good," the woman says. "My name is Alana. Now, this will sound strange, but you need to do exactly what I say. When you go to visit your sister, we need you to say something along the lines of 'We still have our knife in the heart of the Capitol.' There's no time for questions right now, but everything will be explained soon enough."

All Vine and I can do is nod. The instructions are bizarre, but she's a Peacekeeper, and like it or not, ultimately, what she says goes. Alana wraps the fingers of her left hand around her right wrist and sighs.

"Damn," she says, under her breath.

Vine offers her a rubber band, and Alana seizes it to tie her hair into a knot on the very top of her head. Just then, our parents and Cedara walk out of the room where Ivy is being held with tears in their eyes. My eyes meet Vine's, and we walk into the room.

* * *

**Time Skip: Day of the bloodbath; just before midnight.**

**Abernella Dressel (12) POV**

**Jaclyn's friend**

After the day that Jaclyn left, the Peacekeeper that told me to reference the knife in the heart of the Capitol gave me a piece of paper and told me not to look at it until after the bloodbath. Screw that, I looked at it as soon as I got home. It looked like a map of some sort, and it said at the bottom to follow it midnight after the bloodbath.

I can't believe Jaclyn let that monster from District 2 kidnap her. If she had had a knife, she would have had no problem killing him. Just like she did that man...

It was three years ago, almost to the day. The games had started a few days prior. I was one of the only ones that knew about Jaclyn being bipolar, other than close family and doctors. She had told me that she was feeling weird. There was a hot, sharp feeling in her stomach, but she knew she wasn't sick. When I heard that Jackie's sister Clara supposedly killed someone later that same day, I knew it was my friend.

The map is the reason why I'm still awake, even though I usually would have went to bed an hour or two ago. At midnight exactly, I soundlessly get changed out of my pajamas that were tricking my mom. After some consideration, I put on black jeans, a gray tank top and a black sweatshirt, making sure to hide my fiery red hair under a black hat so I couldn't be identified. One day when Jaclyn and I were 11, we both stole bright red hair dye from the small salon in town. Before we were tomato red, I was a pale blonde and Jaclyn had light brown.

The map tells me to first to to the mayor's house; a half mile walk. I'm there in ten minutes, and I knock three times on the back door and whisper through the screen door "Knives are the new nightlock."

A few seconds, the mayor, a pudgy balding man opens the door and leads me down to the basement. Once I'm there, I take off my hat, because it's the beginning of summer. The mayor takes a key from his belt and unlocks a hidden trap door on the ground. I start to climb the ladder underneath, but he stops me.

"There's another coming," he says. I raise my eyebrows. "You were specifically asked to wait for her."

I sigh, then sit down on a plush recliner. After a few minutes, a small voice chants "Knives are the new nightlock." The voice sounds vaguely familiar, but it isn't until I see the light brown hair and Jaclyn's dress that I exhale in frustration.

Jaclyn's 9 year old sister Abby walks in, and her eyes tear up when she sees me.

"Thank you for waiting," she manages. I'm confused as to why she would want me to wait for her, because we were never close, until I remember since Jackie is in the games and Clara is who knows where, I'm the closest thing she has left to a sister. I think for a second, then hold her hand to lead her down the ladder after me.

The ladder is about a dozen or so steps down, and once it stops, there's a three foot drop where you have to fall. I go first, then catch Abby when she comes down.

The corridor after the ladder is dimly lit by torches, and I can faintly see the map saying to go right. We walk for a few hours until Abby complains she's tired, so I carry her on piggyback until we reach the large, well lit clearing at about 4:30 in the morning. I rouse Abby, and we climb the wall to the trap door at the ceiling. It opens with ease, and once I'm back above the ground, I offer my hand to Abby and pull her up.

I look around and see we're in some woods. I have my suspicions that we're not in any district. A man comes out from a cave, and as the map suggests, he's wearing a blue ribbon around his wrist, which I can see because he's holding a flashlight. He points the flashlight up to the sky and turns it off and back on again two times, then lowers it to face the ground. He points it at the sky again and repeats the process eight times.

"What are you doing?" Abby asks.

"Getting our ride," the man says.

"What was the flashing light thing?" I ask.

"There's two of you and you're from District 8," he explains.

Suddenly, a hovercraft materializes and Abby, the man and I are frozen where we are. When we all start levitating, I start to panic. We raise up until a door opens under the hovercraft and we're sucked in. Once the door closes, we're released to fall on the floor. There's other people in the hovercraft with us, that much is immediately evident.

The inside of the hovercraft is done completely in blue and gray. There are bench seats lining the walls and tables every ten feet or so between.

There's two sets of twin boys. One set has dark brown skin and hair with hazel eyes Who look around 16 or 17. The other pair are lightly tanned with blond hair and green eyes who are only a few years older than me; fifteen at the most. There's a few assorted younger kids that look just like the second set of twins.

I can tell that the girl with the dark blonde hair is wealthy just looking at her. Not just merchant class wealthy; the type of wealth reserved for children of mayors, politicians and Head Peacekeepers. Her hair is clean and curled. Not curly, she's clearly gone at it with a curling iron, or at least slept with wet braids in. Her eyes are greenish hazel, and she's wearing makeup around them, on her eyelashes and in the innermost part of her eyelids. Her dress is clean and ironed, and it's a green color that matches her eyes. Her shoes match the dress. She's about my age, maybe a year or two older.

There's a boy in his mid teens, looking extremely nervous. His T-shirt is lightly stained, and his jeans have holes in the knees. He keeps running his fingers through his dark brown hair. His eyes are a stormy gray color, and his skin is tanned, like he's been outside a lot.

The last group are three young kids. There's a boy who looks roughly my age, maybe a bit younger, with tan skin, dirty blonde hair and green eyes. There's two younger kids that have his face, but dark brown hair and eyes. All of them are wearing clothes that are too small for them, and are pretty dirty. Abby and I sit down next to them.

Most hauntingly was Alicia Schripe, last year's victor.

"Alright, guys," she calls. "Y'all are here because you're related to one of the tributes in the rebellion in some way. This is the hovercraft for 8, 11 and 12. My partner Ross is managing the one with the members of 7 and 9. We're all gonna be working close together, to just take a few minutes to introduce yourselves, I guess."

After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the wealthy looking girl speaks up.

"I'm Adelaide Simon," she says. "Um, my relationship to the tribute is I'm the girl Jasper has a... Thing for, I guess. I'm 14. I'm from District 11, and my dad's the mayor."

"I'm Abernella Dressel," I say, to get it over with. "I'm Jaclyn's friend, and I'm from District 8, like her. I'm 12."

"I'm Abby," Abby says quietly. "I'm 9 years old, and I'm Jaclyn's sister. I miss her."

"I'm Drake," one if the blond twins says. "This is my brother Jake. We're from 12, and we're Lileth's brothers, and Jasper's friends. These are our sisters Trinity and Jennifer, and they're 10 and 5."

"My name is Mesh Alu," says the dirty looking guy. "I'm 16, and I'm Amina's ex boyfriend. I'm from District 11, obviously."

"I'm Coy," says the oldest of the three little kids. "This is Tivel and Ryland, they're 7 and 6. I'm 11, and we're Ralix's younger siblings."

"I'm Damon," says one of the twins. He glares at Mesh. "This is Deval, and if you have eyes, you should see we're twins. We're Amina's older brothers."

"Hey guys, um... I probably should have mentioned this before," Alicia says, fiddling with a chunk of hair. "But um... See, we're going over the Capitol briefly and... Well we can't exactly drop ladders over the Capitol..."

"Spit it out," I say.

"We're going to have to jump."

* * *

**Kira Wells (14) POV**

**Felan's (R.I.P.) girlfriend/crush/something like that**

The people on my hovercraft introduce themselves as Rowan, Vine and Cedara Barker (Ivy's siblings), Leaf Forrest (Ivy's boyfriend), Stella Fiend (Leon's sister), Tessa Kramer (Robyn's sister), Irene Sanders (an old friend of Robyn's) and of course, Owen and Nelson.

I started spending time with Ivy's older younger sister Vine, since we're the same age. It was too hard to hang around Owen and Nelson without thinking of Felan.

I still can't believe Felan's dead. It just happened earlier today, so it hasn't processed yet. The boy from District 4 just... Stabbed him. No hesitation. No regret. It's nearly impossible to picture Felan dead. Easier to picture is him, still and cold in a wooden box. The Capitol will have made him look nice for his burial (a luxury Robyn and Will's family won't be given).

Never again will I jokingly mess up his coal black hair, or feel my heart leap out of my throat when his brown eyes meet my green ones. My fingers entwined with his was merely a one time event; something that I only had the courage to try once.

I went to Felan's mother's house to watch the bloodbath coverage. I held her hand just as I had Felan's a week prior. As soon as his eyes set on a sickle, Mrs. Hirdler and I shared a look.

"You don't think he'd go for it," I had said, mostly for my sake.

"No, he would never get into the thick of things, especially with allies." Janice had sounded like she was trying to assure herself, rather than me.

But he did. He ran for the sickle; the closest thing to a weapon he would know what to do with. As soon as Timothy Porter flexed his arm, I knew Felan was a goner. I wanted to stay positive, but it was difficult. I had managed to put on a brave face for Janice, since she was the one who had lost two sons to the Hunger Games, not me.

The trident found it's mark in Felan's heart with a sickening squelch. Felan sputtered out something unintelligible, and his chest fell for the last time. His cannon was the fifth one, and tears sprang to my eyes when it went off.

* * *

**Mesh Alu (16) POV**

**Amina's ex boyfriend**

I did not fall out of that tree. I was pushed. Any normal person would have broken up with their girlfriend if she broke his leg, but for some reason, Amina and her brothers (just the twins) got all pissed off for "breaking her heart."

I tried to make amends when she was reaped by telling her I still had feelings for her, which was perfectly true, but she was having none of it. I don't understand though. If she was mad that I dumped her, wouldn't she want to get back together with me? Now I have to watch her making out with some guy she's barely said two words to before the games, while we have an actual history.

I don't even know what she sees in him. He's not that good looking, and since his parents are dead, he always looks dirty. He doesn't come from money, and there's nothing particularly special or unique about him. I would totally pick myself over Ralix.

Now I'm on a hovercraft, wondering what I could have possibly done to deserve being sandwiched between Amina and Ralix's siblings, all 5 of them sending me death glares. Is it wrong to be intimidated by a 6-year-old girl?

* * *

**Thorburn Baxwell POV**

**President of Panem**

As I stand in front of the long mirror behind my door, I try in vain to make my hair lay flat. It's embarrassing; what kind of President would I be without maintaining appearances? That's why I'm one of the few Capitol citizens with no body alterations, other than the mandatory presidential tattoo on my upper arm. It's the Capitol seal, with my name written in cursive through the middle. My hair is the same dark, curly brown I was born with, and my eyes are the same hazely green.

I adjust the gray tie against my white button down and set out for Miss Alicia Schripe. I've come up with a foolproof plan for manipulating her; I always get what I want.

I get in the limo and the large man in the suit and glasses closes the door behind me. The one thing we did keep after North America was obliterated was the Secret Service. It's only a 10 minute drive from the Presidential mansion to the training center, so the ride isn't too excruciating.

I exit the car, and the guards lead me to the door. Once in the lobby, I walk briskly to the elevator and go to floor number 5. Alicia's sitting in the living room, lounging on the couch in sweats watching a show where Capitolites compete against each other in a singing competition. Probably the closest thing Capitolites will come to competing in the Hunger Games.

She hears the elevator ding and jolts up,looking behind her.

"Mr. President!" she exclaims. "I wasn't expecting you. Please, come sit down."

"Thank you, Miss Schripe," I say, grinning maliciously. I cross the room and sit across from her on another couch. "Now, I have a game we can play. The rules are simple; I'll give you three scenarios, and you pick the one that you'd most rather do."

"Alright," she says. "That sounds doable."

"Perfect," I say with a smirk. "Alright, let's start. Option one; get to watch the private sessions of the tributes alongside Lilywater Beooksfield. Option two; cohost the interviews with Severa. Option three; take your family on an all expense paid trip to the Capitol."

She ponders the question for only a moment. "The vacation. My sister has always wanted to come to the Capitol."

"That's sweet," I say, fakely. "Now, for this round, there's a rule change; the option you pick, you actually have to go through with. And believe me when I say they won't be as pleasant options as the last three."

She pales, then nods slightly. It looks like all the color has left her face, and I swear her hands shake.

"Here we go," I start. "Option one; you give me the names of every rebel and their contribution to the rebellion. Option two; your parents, brother and precious younger sister die from an unfortunate accident involving your house in Victor's Village burning down. Option three; you become one in my group of victors that turned to prostitution."

Her mouth drops open, and tears spring to her eyes. She opens her mouth, then closes it again. She takes a deep, shaking breath, and one of the tears drips down her cheek.

"I chose the third one," she says, quietly. "When do I start?"

* * *

**A/N: Sowwy. The next chapter is going to be the arena, I promise.**

**1) Whose POV was your favorite?**

**2) What do you think of Alicia being a prostitute?**

**3) Do you want more POVs from family/friends of rebel tributes?**

**Don't forget to vote on the new poll.**

**-Make the day special!**


	30. Blown Away

**A/N: Here's your tributes back :)**

**Today's Spotlight Story is Reading The Hunger Games by Spectrobes Princess. It's exactly what it sounds like; your favorite characters reading the Hunger Games. Because fourth walls are made to be broken.**

**Oh, and since I forgot a SS the other day, you get another. The Bonus Spotlight Story is The First Hunger Games by Hfiorella18. It's been a long process, and there's not much yet, but it's really good. Go read it!**

**I consider this the chapter where we really get into the games, so let's get into it.**

**Wait, one last thing. There are some very *very* slight somewhat sexual-ness in the 5th POV, but it's nothing major, so don't get your panties in a bunch. But it did make my squeamish friend make the D: face.**

* * *

**Jasper Sarunski (14) POV**

**District 12 male**

I'd be lying of I said I was disappointed that my ally was dead. Mike was cocky and arrogant, and I just didn't like him. He's one of the mayor's kids who thinks that he's above everyone because of his money. I allied with him out of pity, and the knowledge that he probably wouldn't make it far. And even though he was only a year younger than me, he was really immature. I mean, he actually thought he had a shot with Lileth.

Needless to say, I was perfectly content to be on my own in the games. Allies would just hold me back, and the last thing I needed was to become attached to another tribute. It was bad enough being up against Lileth, who I've known practically my whole life.

Without having to babysit Mike, I was able to get out of the bloodbath without serious injuries. I grabbed an ax, a tomahawk and a backpack at the bloodbath, then ran for the meadow. I found a ditch surrounded by trees and hid myself there for the night. I didn't have a sleeping bag in my bag, so I curled up into the fetal position and tucked my hands behind my knees.

After I woke up this morning, I took full inventory of my bag. I found a water bottle, iodine, matches, extra sneakers, a spray bottle labeled _extra strength bug spray _and a small first aid kit containing bandages, gauze, tape for the gauze and antiseptic. I used it to clean up some scratches I got in the initial fight. The girl from 1- something with a gem in her name; Sapphire?- threw a knife, but she wasn't too good, and it scraped my arm, so I clean it and tape some gauze over it. It's tricky, because she hit my right arm and I'm right handed. Now it hurts to move it, but it's not unbearable.

I make my priority for today finding water. If I can find some fresh water, I'll allow myself to rest until tomorrow, unless I'm attacked. For the past ten years or so, the Gamemakers have made it relatively easy to get water, because dehydration isn't the most entertaining way to die. I walk away from the desert because it's less likely that there's water there.

By the position of the sun, I guess it to be around 2 or 3 in the afternoon when I find a stream. I fill up my bottle and drop some iodine in it. I'm released when I finish my countdown for the water to be purified. I haven't eaten since the games have begun, so I'm hoping the water will take the edge off.

It doesn't. If anything, it intensifies the pain in my stomach. I continue walking away from the desert in the hopes of finding something besides flowers and weird looking trees. And deer, can't forget about those. Ideally, I'd kill one of the deer and cook it, but there are a few problems with that plan. The first problem is that I could never eat an entire deer myself. The second is that even if I could eat a whole deer, the carcass would be like waving a giant white flag. The third is that I have no idea if those are mutts or not. No deer I've ever seen has red eyes, but I don't hunt, so I could be wrong. Not to mention I have no idea how I'd kill a deer with an ax.

Luckily for me, before too long, I reach a forest. My head is pounding in time with my heart, and I'm clutching my stomach. At the first pine tree I see, I peel off some of the bark then carve out the inside splinter-y part and stick it in my mouth. I've seen some do this in previous games, but I can barely chew without gagging. I force it down, then take a long sip of water. I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, then continue on, hoping for a berry bush or some sort of animal.

While I'm searching, I stop suddenly at the sound of a sponsor gift. It falls at my feet, and I open it to find an empty dropper bottle. What the hell? What am I going to use this for?

* * *

**Essie Fox (15) POV**

**District 5 female**

I honestly don't know why more people don't use the strategy I used in the bloodbath. While everyone else ran for the good stuff in the mouth of the Cornucopia, I skirted around the edges and managed to pick up a water bottle, a sleeping bag, a loaf of bread, a dagger and a bag to keep it all in.

I escaped thoroughly unnoticed and sprinted as far away as possible. I ran through a desert and a meadow to a forest, then slept in a tree for the night, curled up in my sleeping bag and strapped in with my belt.

On the morning of day two, I wake up and get myself situated. I undo my belt and put it back around my shorts, then roll up my sleeping bag and put it in my pack. I climb down my tree and begin my search for water. I'm hoping that if I find a stream, I'll have at least one sponsor who will send me iodine.

I'm off in search of a stream when my worst case scenario happens. The boy from District 12 is a few yards away, and the trees are blocking him slightly, but I'm sure it's him. Normally, I wouldn't be scared of a 14 year old from District 12, but he scored a 9 in training. Oh, and he's carrying a big ass ax. I quickly duck behind a large tree. I hear his footsteps drawing nearer, and then they stop. The unthinkable happens.

"I can see you, District 5," he says, sounding almost bored. I cautiously step out from behind the tree. Thanks, tree.

"Please don't kill me," I sputter. "I- we could be allies."

"I don't want allies," he says dismissively. "But I'm not going to kill you, what have you ever done to me?" Before I can react, his stomach growls loudly.

"Jacob-" I start.

"Jasper," he says, sounding irritated.

"Jasper," I correct myself. "When was the last time you ate anything?"

"Well, if you don't count the handful of pine from a few hours ago," he starts. "Not since the Capitol."

"I have food," I say before I can stop myself. "I could help you out, but I'd want something in return."

"What do you want?" he asks, suspiciously.

"What do you have?" I ask.

He swings his bag over to his front and unzips it, balancing it on his knee. "Water, a first aid kit, some iodine, matches, and some sneakers. Oh, and I literally just got this weird bottle thing from a sponsor."

He shows me the bottle and my eyes light up. I take the empty bottle and pour half of his iodine in it. I put the new bottle in my bag, then use my dagger to cut off half of my remaining bread and give it to him. He rips off a chunk and pops it in his mouth.

"Thanks," we say in unison.

"See you around," I say.

He gives me a small salute, then walks off, eating my bread.

* * *

**Fenton Henderson (17) POV**

**District 10 male**

If I make it home to District 10, I swear, I'll never take clean water for granted again. I haven't had a drink since the Capitol, just Elizabeth's apple and some sort of berry Ivy found. And to make matters worse, we're sitting next to a stream, we just can't drink any of it.

I'm contemplating how much harm could actually be done if I drank I purified water when the parachute lands in Ivy's lap. We've all perked up, and Ivy opens the package slowly, as if she's afraid it might jump out at her.

There's a bottle of iodine in it, and she tosses it to Noah, along with the water bottles so he can fill them. Only two days in, and there's a clear hierarchy of power within our alliance, with Elizabeth at the top, followed by Ivy, me, James and Noah. James and Noah do the busy work, like filling water bottles and finding berries. The girls do most of our strategy and planning. I go back and forth, depending on who's currently annoying me. Ivy and Elizabeth tend to go a bit mad with power, and Noah and James are irritatingly weak.

Also in the box is a massive first aid kit that looks like it could be used in an apocalypse. There's bandages, gauze, a large roll of tape, bottles of antiseptic and alcohol, pill bottles labeled _pain killers _and _fever reducers_, medicine for burns and tracker jackers, a needle and thread, and the medicinal plant book from the training center. It was smart of our sponsors to send this to us now. Even of we didn't need it right now, it would be too expensive to send any other time, especially with all of the Capitol medicines in it. When Noah gets back, he's going to go insane, pouring over the pages of the book. I can see it now.

We all quietly go to work on our minor injuries. James- wait for it- tripped over a rock and got a long cut on his leg, so he cleans it and dresses it. Ivy burned her finger starting a fire, so she smears some of the burn cream on her hand. She tries covering it with gauze, bit I stop her- burns need to breath. Elizabeth cut her finger sharpening her spears, and just puts a bandage on it. Overall, we're in pretty good shape.

Noah comes back with the water bottle, and smiles at the first aid kit. He sits down in our circle and grabs the book, flipping through the pages. Every now and then, he'll set the book down and grab some leaves from the outer part of the meadow, explaining what can be used for upset stomachs and headaches. Soon after, he says that the bottles are done. Elizabeth and I share one, and Noah, James and Ivy share the other. Once we've drained them, James fills them back up.

"So where do we go from here?" I ask, once James comes back.

"What do you mean?" Ivy asks.

"He means what do we do," Elizabeth says. "If we aren't entertaining enough, the Gamemakers will send mutts after us or something."

"The bloodbath was yesterday," Noah says. "Wouldn't it make sense to give us a day or two to regroup?"

"You'd think so," I say. "But from a Capitolite's point of view, we're probably boring."

"Really," James says. "All we're doing is treating injuries and drinking water."

"No shit," Elizabeth says, sarcastically.

"I say we give it until tomorrow," Ivy says. "There's other tributes here, not just us. At least one of them has to be doing something entertaining. All in favor?"

I half-heartedly raise my hand, and Noah and James do the same. Elizabeth lets out a huff, grabs her bow and says she's going hunting. James gets up to go with her to find edible plants. Ivy, Noah and I stay behind.

Ivy grabs a tomahawk and cuts some smaller branches off of a nearby tree for a fire. Noah continues reading his book and I sharpen all of our weapons, aside from the arrows and spears, because Elizabeth and James took those.

* * *

**Sapphirina Rosemund (18) POV **

**District 1 female**

I wake up the morning after the bloodbath and stretch. Tim is in the sleeping bag next it mine, and I smile at him, even though he can't see me because he's sleeping. I look around the inside of the Cornucopia where we made shelter and see that everybody's awake but Tim. I stand up and gently press my bare toe into his ribcage.

"Mmm," he protests.

I roll my eyes playfully, then go back down to his level. I stick my face by his, but he either doesn't notice or is choosing to ignore me. Either way, my course of action is the same. I lean in further and kiss him briefly.

"I'm up!" he says, and jolts up as soon as I pull away.

Since Lileth, Jasmin, Ambrose and Star are outside, we walk out together. The four of them are sitting in a rough circle, eating dried fruit and bread. Tim and I take our spots and Jasmine tosses us our share of food.

Before I can even eat, we hear the subtle tinkling of a sponsor gift. I perk up, and watch it land about ten yards away from us. Ambrose gives a long, sarcastic yawn.

"That's probably mine," he says. "Jasmin, why don't you get that for me?"

Jasmin rolls her eyes and glares, but walks to the package nonetheless. She opens the box, then laughs loudly. She actually laughs for a pretty long time, and when Star goes over to investigate, she laughs too. Me, Ambrose, Lileth and Tim exchange looks.

"What's so funny?" Tim calls.

"Ambrose," Star says. "I don't think this is for you."

"Why the hell not?" he replies, angrily.

"I think," Jasmin takes a long, shuddery breath, then tries again. "I think it's for Sapphirina."

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

Jasmin tries to regain her composure once again. "I don't think anyone else would need black eyeliner, lipstick, pink sneakers, a mirror or 'extra shine shampoo for brunettes.'"

Star, Jasmin, Tim, Lileth and I burst out laughing, and Ambrose crosses his arms and pouts. I get up and jog over to the package, and sure enough, there's makeup, shampoo and pink shoes inside. I put the shoes on, discarding the random black one I was wearing. I use the mirror and put some of the eyeliner on, just for fun, then pass the pencil and the mirror to Star, who does the same.

Today's going to be great.

* * *

**Techa Pixel (12) POV**

**District 3 female**

I wake up confused and disoriented. Why am I in a desert? Then I remember that I'm in the games. I sigh, then get out of my sleeping bag, rolling it up and putting it in my bag. I take out one strip of beef and my water bottle, which is luckily filled. I eat the beef slowly, to trick myself into thinking I've eaten more, and take only a few sips of my water.

Today, I'm going back in the direction I came from. After all, nobody would expect the scrawny 12-year-old girl from District 3 to go in the direction of the careers. I walk for what feels like a long time through the sweltering desert, along the way tying my jacket around my waist and take out my braid to replace it with a high pony tail. I only take small sips of my water, because it don't know when I'll get more fresh water. After a few excruciating hours of barely eating and drinking, I finally reach the beach.

The Cornucopia comes into view all at once, and I'm relieved that the careers seem to be hunting, because the only people there are the girl from 1 and the boy from 4. Normally, I'd be scared out of my wits at the sight of two Careers, but they're not paying me any attention. They're too busy making out on top of the Cornucopia. The boy's hand is up the back of the girl's shirt, and she's sitting in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist. I can't help but feel like I'm intruding on something. I also can't help but feel like they're not very good guards. If I really wanted to, I could just take anything I wanted from the Cornucopia.

I decide then and there that I want to.

I put my jacket back on, despite the protests that my body heat is clearly screaming at me. I pull the hood over my head so I'm less easy to identify. I walk quickly and quietly into the center of the Cornucopia, where I was smart enough to avoid at the initial bloodbath. I start unzipping bags and opening crates. I'm looking for some substantial food, a first aid kit and some throwing knives.

I soundlessly rummage through some wooden crates until I find everything I needed. It's honestly such a rush, being just yards away from two of the strongest tributes in the games and taking their supplies, nonetheless. I put my new knives, food and first aid kit in my bag, and I'm just about to leave when loud voices startle me into hiding behind a crate taller than me.

"Who did you find?" calls the girl from the top of the Cornucopia.

"Did you hear a cannon, Sapphirina?" a female voice asks, all sarcasm. I peek out of my crate and try to match the voice with a face. I'm pretty sure it was the girl from 12 that said it.

"Watch it, 12," one of the guys says, confirming my theory.

"You guys going back out?" a guy that must be from 4 asks.

"Nah, we're done for the day," a girl says.

"So what went on?" the girl from 1 asks.

"We figured out the arena," another girl days. I peek out and see a pretty blonde talking- the one from 4. Now I know everyone's voice. "The beach goes to a desert, and the desert fades into a meadow which transitions into a forest. There's a mountain at the very edge of the arena, but we didn't go that far, cuz we were getting tired."

I'm still terrified of being at the base camp of all of the careers, but there is some good coming out of it. Now, I know the layout of the arena, and I know as soon as possible, I'm leaving for the forest. I might also get to know the careers; their weapon of choice, their weaknesses. I even know now that the girl from 1 and the boy from 4 are actually in a relationship. Either that, or they were both really good actors.

I let out a slow exhale and slump down against the crate, waiting for sunset when I can devise my escape.

* * *

**James Cornelus (15) POV**

**District 5 male**

I went hunting with Elizabeth because I was bored. After what happened, I wish I had just been bored.

We were looking for something substantial for all of us to eat, and Elizabeth had the amazing idea (note my sarcasm) to shoot a deer. She swung her bow in front of her and notched an arrow in remarkable time. She aimed for the deer's chest, and the deer's chest it hit.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Now, a normal deer would have died with an arrow in its chest, but this deer was clearly a mutt. The arrow in its heart seemed to just irritate it, and it ripped the arrow out of its body. Elizabeth turned to me with wide eyes, and I drew my spear. Elizabeth shot another arrow, at its ear this time, but again, it seemed a minor nuisance. I threw a spear, aiming for its eye, but missed, and it hit its nose.

By now, the deer was furious. It jumped up on its hind legs and let out a blood curdling scream. The deer charged us, its eyes glowing red, saliva frothing at its mouth. It's nose wrinkles in disgust, and it uses its paw to rip the spear from its nose.

It runs faster than anything I've ever seen, and Elizabeth and I jump in different directions just in time, and Liz runs up a tree. The mutt decides that Elizabeth is the bigger threat and charges her, but she's a good distance away, up in a tree now.

"The eyes!" I call. "Aim for the eyes!"

I watch as several of Elizabeth's arrows fire at the deer, narrowly missing the eye. Each arrow that lands in the deer's nose, mouth or ear only seems to frustrate it. After a while, the arrows stop coming.

"Why'd you stop?" I yell.

"I ran out of arrows!" she calls, out of breath. "You have your spears, right?"

"I can't get my spears to you!" I yell. "You're all the way up there, and there's a mutt in my way!"

"Kill the fucking deer!" she screams.

Kill the deer. Just... Spear it in the eye. I can do this. I have three more spears. I can do this. I can do this.

_I can do this._

I take a deep breath. "Hey ugly!"

The deer turns slowly and makes an indignant snuffling sound. It's eyes meet mine, red and full of hate. Without warning, it charges at me. I throw a spear and roll away. I look up, and the spear is sticking out of it's head, under it's ear. While it's regrouping, removing the arrow and assessing the damage, I throw another spear, and hope for the best.

My wish is granted, because my spear actually hits the eye, dead center. The deer's knees buckle, and it falls over, dead. Once I'm sure it's fully dead, I go to the carcass and under Elizabeth's tree and collect the arrows and spears. Elizabeth comes down from her tree and I take a moment to appreciate how disheveled she looks. Her hair is knotted and crazy, with twigs and leaves sticking out of it. Her face and arms are covered with scratches, and her clothes are torn.

I look down at myself and see that my clothes are torn as well. My arms and legs are scratched and one of my shoes is missing. I look around and see it under Liz's tree, so I retrieve it and put it back on. Liz comes down from the tree and crosses over to the carcass and pokes it with the toe of her sneaker.

"Think we can still eat it?" she asks, looking at the deer.

"I doubt it," I say. "Let's go look for a turkey or something."

We walk around for a while in a bit of an awkward silence until Elizabeth decides to break it.

"Thank you for killing it," she says, staring at the ground.

"No problem," I reply.

She suddenly swings her arm in front of me and gives me a look telling me to be quiet. I stop in my tracks and bite my bottom lip. She swings her bow around her again and shoots a rabbit I didn't even see. The arrow goes through it's neck and Elizabeth walks over to it and grabs it by the ears. She removes the arrow and carries the rabbit.

"Let's go back," she says. "I'm exhausted."

"Same here," I agree.

We take the walk back to our campsite and we get there in roughly an hour.

"Oh my god," Ivy says.

"What happened to y'all?" Fenton asks.

"Mutts," I say. "Well, mutt singular."

"We caught a rabbit," Elizabeth says, half-heartedly.

"Alright," Noah says. "Let's eat."

* * *

**Amina Hambly (15) POV**

**District 11 female**

I made a promise to myself that I would wait for Ralix to eat, so when he woke up, I was relieved. With my father (I refuse to call that dick my dad) being the butcher, I usually had meat. I'm used to hunger, but after a week of endless Capitol delicacies, I need food. And a lot.

Ralix's eyes open slowly, and he looks around a bit dazed. His eyes land on me, and the corners of his mouth turn up in a small smile.

"Morning, beautiful," he says, smirking. I feel my face heat up, and can't help the smile that toys with my lips. He smiles, looking proud of himself to get such a reaction out of me. "You're cute when you blush."

That makes me blush again, I just know it. "Thanks," I say, fighting a grin. "You're cute when you, um... Breathe?"

He grins, not just with his mouth, but with his eyes as well. A real, genuine smile.

"I'm glad to hear we feel the same," he says.

"So, what should we do today?" I ask him. "I mean, other than eat. I'm starved."

A chunk of hair escapes from my pony tail. It's that front piece that's too long to be bangs but not long enough to be my actual hair. I go to take the elastic out of my hair and retie it, but Ralix beats me to it. He pulls the hair tie out of my hair, then brushes the stubborn piece out of my face and behind my ear. He scooches around the sand to behind me, and pulls my hair back into its pony tail. It's actually really bad, and it makes me giggle. I never giggle, what sorcery is this? His fingers brush my neck, and it sends chills down my spine, and when he comes back around to sit next to me, I can tell he knew.

"How's our food supply?" Ralix asks me. I'm a little flustered, but still able to respond.

"Just some popcorn," I tell him. "About half a bag."

"Alright, how about we eat some popcorn, then go hunting?" Ralix asks.

"Works for me," I say.

I'm just getting to my feet when I see the parachute. I turn to Ralix, and his eyes are wild and bright with excitement. The gift lands a few feet away, and Ralix goes to get it. He carries the box over and we open it together. Inside, there's a bag of chocolate trail mix, some dried beef strips, a bottle of iodine and a spile.

"Guess we're not hunting," he says, smiling again.

"What is with that!" I exclaim, slightly frustrated. "Why do you keep smiling?"

"I'll smile anytime, as long as we're together," he explains, sheepishly.

"Oh," is all I can whisper. "Um... What do you think the spile's for? I mean, there's been a few arenas with trees that had water, but these look like-"

Ralix silences me by capturing my lips in his. I'm startled for a second, just as I am every time he does this, but within a second, I move in and rest a hand on his shoulder. For the second time in five minutes, he gently removes the band from my hair, but this time, he tangles his fingers in my hair and pulls me closer gently. He releases my hair and pulls away; a good thing too, I was getting short on breath.

"I love you, Amina," he murmurs.

I'm sorry, what? What was that? He didn't say...

"Amina?"

I don't know what I'm doing. I really don't. My heart says to say it back, and my brain tells me to bolt. I pull a bag into my lap, and I guess my brain wins out, because I'm gone before I know it.

* * *

**A/N: This was so fun to write. **

**Thank you to Jms2 for submitting the mutt!**

******Oh, and my birthday is tomorrow. Do with that what you will.**

**Questions!**

**1) What did you think of the Jasper and Essie interaction?**

**2) How are you feeling about Tim/Sapphirina?**

**3) If you could give any piece of advice to Techa, what would it be?**

**4) Did you like the mutt?**

**5) Feelings about Amina leaving Ralix?**

**-Make the day special!**


	31. Royals

**A/N: Exciting news! (*Potter Puppet Pals Voice* Yay exciting news!) I started a collab account with Hfiorella18! Our username is TributeCollab and we're in the process of writing an OC story similar to 7 Days To Live, but much better written. We'd really appreciate it if you'd check it out :)**

**Today's Spotlight Story is Pick Your Poison by toonsta. This story is about Peeta thinking that Katniss never really loved him; that he was just the one that didn't kill her sister.**

**I'm so sorry this was a pretty late (and short) chapter, but school has been really hard, and my little cousin passed away recently (she was only 2 months old) and I was pretty upset, needless to say.**

**Anyway, the disclaimers for this chapter... Strong language and nudity. Although, you aren't exactly watching the chapter, so... Strong language.**

* * *

**Jaclyn Hide (12) POV**

**District 8 female**

Mason has the incredible ability to go from sweet and helpful to creepy and weird in an instant. If I didn't know what bipolar actually was, I would think he actually had it. No, I know that he's just crazy.

On the morning after the bloodbath, I woke up and Mason wasn't there. Naturally, I tried to work through my restraints, but my hands, arms and feet were all bound with rope and wire, and my hands were tied behind my back. There was a sock shoved in my mouth secured with more rope and wire.

Just as I decide to give up, Mason comes back with a squirrel in one hand and a mace in the other.

"What's the matter, sweetheart?" he asks. "Aren't you happy with our living arrangements?"

He sets down the weapon and the squirrel and removes the sock from my mouth, gently caressing my cheek afterward.

"What do you think, you sick fucking bastard?" I spit. "How would you like it if you-"

I'm silenced by Mason shoving the sock back into my mouth.

"That's enough of that, darling," he says, gruffly. I thrash around, trying to kick him, punch him or do something to harm him, but the knots are too tight. "Oh, you don't want to do that. The wire'll cut your skin. We don't want any infection, do we?"

He never tied the sock in place, so I'm able to use my tongue to force the sock out if my mouth.

"Rot in hell!" I snap.

He pays me no mind as he sets up a fire. While it's getting started, he skins and guts the squirrel in front of me. It smells really bad, and I almost throw up. He uses a stick to hold it over the fire and cook it.

"So Jackie," he begins. "Tell me about yourself."

"Do not call me Jackie," I growl. "You do not get to call me Jackie."

"Why not?" he asks, sounding genuinely confused. "I heard that little girl from District 3 call you Jackie."

"Techa was my friend," I explain. I feel tears prick at my eyes. "I actually cared about her."

"I'm sorry," he says, genuinely. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

See, that's what I mean. Creepy to kind in the blink of an eye. We sit together in silence until the squirrel is done cooking.

"What part do you want?" he asks.

"Leg," I state.

"One or two?"

"Two."

He puts two squirrel legs, along with a few crackers, a handful of dried fruit and a water bottle in front of me. He takes the other two legs and the tail for himself and puts the rest of the squirrel in a bag. Once he's done eating, he unites my wrists, but leaves my legs tied. He ties a rope around both of my wrists, I guess in case he has to stop me from killing him. This might be as close as I get to freedom for the rest of my life.

No. Let it be known now that Jaclyn Hide will not go down without a fight.

* * *

**Ambrose Chap (18) POV**

**District 1 male**

Hunting was completely uneventful. We didn't even see anyone!

"Who did you find?" Sapphirina asks.

"Did you hear a cannon, Sapphirina?" Lileth asks, sarcastically.

"Watch it, 12," I shoot back. It doesn't matter if Sapphirina's an idiot; she's from home, and that's what matters.

"You guys going back out?" Tim asks.

"Nah, we're done for the day," Jasmin says, dismissively.

"So what went on?" Sapphirina asks.

"We figured out the arena," Star says. "The beach goes to a desert, and the desert fades into a meadow which transitions into a forest. There's a mountain at the very edge of the arena, but we didn't go that far, cuz we were getting tired."

Tired was an understatement. We must have walked 20 miles, and the girls made me carry all of the supplies except their weapons like I was some sort of mule. Star tried telling me it was because I was the strongest, but I didn't fall for her flirting, because I had a girlfriend.

All I wanted to do was sleep, but a watch in the Cornucopia said that it was only 8 pm, and I'm no baby, so I'll tough it out for another few hours.

"What do you guys want to do?" Jasmin asks.

"Spin the bottle?" Star asks.

"With two boys?" Lileth asks.

"I have a girlfriend," I say.

"I have a boyfriend," says Jasmin.

"Me too," says Lileth.

"I wont kiss anyone but Tim," Sapphirina says, dreamily. I'm response, he lifts her lips to his briefly.

"How about would you rather?" Jasmin asks.

"Would you rather's for pussies," Tim says, and I have to agree. "What about truth or dare."

There's a muttering of agreement, and I settle in and get comfortable. I grab a bottle from a nearby bag and place it in the center of the sloppy circle we've created.

"I'll go first," I say, before anyone can object. I spin the bottle, and it lands on Tim. "Truth or dare?"

"Eh... Truth," he says. "I'll do a dare later."

I think for only a second. "If you had to date a girl from the six of us other than Sapphirina, who would it be?"

"Jasmin," he says. "I don't go for blondes."

He reaches out to the bottle and spins it. The bottle stops slowly and it lands on Jasmin.

"Truth or dare?" he asks, grinning maliciously.

"Dare," she proclaims, full of confidence.

"I dare you to go skinny dipping in the ocean," Tim says, smirking.

Jasmin doesn't even bat an eye. She removes her shoes and socks first, and eventually, she's completely naked. I avert my eyes, and I'm tempted to tell Tim to do the same, but I don't want to be that guy.

Jasmin sprints for the water, which is only about twenty feet away since we're on a dock, and she plugs her nose and jumps in. Her head bobs above the surface a second later, and she's wearing the first genuine smile I've ever seen on her.

She climbs up onto the dock and goes to the Cornucopia for her clothes and towels. She dries off quickly, then gets changed. She brings a towel back to the circle and squeezes the ends if her hair dry.

"I believe it was my turn," Jasmin states. I'll admit, I'm a bit in awe of her ferocity, and I can't help but love that she's finally let her hair down, so to speak. She spins the bottle and it stops pointing at me.

"Truth or dare?" she asks. I never noticed before, but her eyes seem like they're staring directly into your soul when she looks at you. It's unnerving.

"Dare," I say, easily.

"Tell us your most embarrassing story," she says, with a massive grin.

I have to think for only a second.

"So, when I was, like, 15 or 16," I begin. "I was at the beach with my girlfriend, Sofia. We were surfing, and this one wave kinda snuck up on me. It went all the way over us, and when it passed, something just felt wrong. I looked down, and my bathing suit was gone; I was totally naked."

Everyone in the group starts laughing too much for the story to deserve, in my opinion.

"Thank you," I say sarcastically. "Thanks for the laughter."

"It could have been worse," Jasmin says.

"How so?" I ask.

"Your mom could have been there."

* * *

**Ralix Levionne (16) POV**

**District 11 male**

Amina leaving has been really hard on me, even though it's only been an hour. I keep telling myself that she'll come back and sit down next to me. I'd apologize for taking things too fast, and she might apologize for running off. I'd do anything to protect her, and I just wanted her to remember that.

After two hours pass and she doesn't come back, I decide to go look for her. Amina took my bag, leaving me with all of the food, the water bottle, the flashlight and batteries, the awl, the baton and the sleeping bag. That means she didn't have water, food or a sleeping bag; just the rest of my bag and her knives. If I don't find her, she could die just from exposure.

I get up and clip the water bottle to my bag. I have to ration the rest of the bottle because Amina has the iodine. I roll up the sleeping bag and fit it in my pack. I take a last look at the beach, then set off in the direction of the desert, where Amina ran off.

I'm at a disadvantage because Amina has roughly a two hour head start on me, but I won't stop looking for her. I alternate running, walking and jogging, and for the first time, I'm almost comforted by Amina's lack of supplies. She doesn't have food or water, so she won't be able to move too quickly. I'm confident that I'll eventually catch up to her. I have to clear this up, and just because she may have given up doesn't mean I ever will.

Somewhere in the desert, I let my thoughts wander slightly to home. Amina and I decided that if I win, her twin brothers (but no other family members) can come to live with me, and Tivel, Coy and Ryland will live with her if she wins. This comforts me somewhat. Even if Amina and I are separated for the rest of the games, she's not one to go back on her word, and I'd trust that if she won, she'd still take in my siblings.

I consider my parents again. What do they make of this? How caught up are they on the games? It's mandatory viewing for every living citizen of Panem, but for all I know, "prison" is just a code for "privately executed" or "Avox." What if they don't like Amina? Dad always used to tell me it was love at first sight between him and Mom, so it would be pretty hypocritical to say we're rushing anything. Within six months of meeting each other, my mother was already pregnant with me.

The sun is beginning to go down when I hear the rustling. I pray that it's Amina and that my work will not have been in vain. It's a large rattlesnake, but I easily take it out with one of my two hatchets.

Soon, it becomes too dark to walk anymore, and using my flashlight would be suicide, so I get situated in my sleeping bag and hope for Amina's safety.

* * *

**Noah Owenberg (15) POV**

**District 8 male**

We were done eating, and the sun was setting. In no time at all, the sky was dark and the anthem confirmed that there were no deaths today.

"I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 10," Elizabeth says. "The closest two get to sleep."

"Five," Fenton says.

"Three," Ivy says.

"Nine," says James.

"Eight," I guess, because of my district.

"It was two," Liz shrugs. "Fenton and Ivy go to sleep, and you'll switch half way through the night."

"What about you?" Ivy challenges.

"I'll be awake for a while," she says.

"Okie doke," Ivy says.

"Night, all," Fenton walks over and crawls into a sleeping bag with his shoes on. After a while, both of their breathing becomes slow and steady, and I decide it's time to ask.

"What was it like?" I ask James and Liz.

The two of them share a look, followed by smiles.

"So there we were," Elizabeth begins. Her overly dramatic tone is so different from its usual bored monotone. "Hunting rabbits. We see a deer and decide; hey, there's five of us. A deer should be more than enough to eat. So I shoot it in the neck with an arrow."

"Little did we know," James cuts in. "This seemingly harmless deer was a ferocious mutt. The deer wasn't affected in the slightest with an arrow in its throat but it had disposable thumbs-"

"Do you mean opposable thumbs?" I interrupt.

"No, literally disposable thumbs," Elizabeth confirms.

"And it ripped the arrow out of its neck," James continues. "By now, we're like 'shit' and we start attacking it, Elizabeth mostly. She's shooting arrows like a maniac, and I'm just kinda standing there, throwing one spear. I guess the deer thought Liz was the bigger threat."

"By now, I'm up in a tree," Elizabeth says, taking over. "The deer ran to the base of my tree, but it can't climb. James tells me to shoot for the eyes, but my arrows keep missing, and eventually, I run out. But then James comes out-"

"Like a phoenix from the ashes," James clarifies.

"And spears the deer in the eye," Elizabeth finishes. "And that is our tale of woe."

"That's amazing," I marvel. "I'm seriously in awe of you guys."

"It couldn't have been that hard," Fenton mumbles.

"Could've done it in my sleep," Ivy yawns.

"Looks like you might have to," Elizabeth says, laughing.

* * *

**Lileth Thompson (17) POV**

**District 12 female**

Tonight is the night that I leave. I've learned sufficient information about all of the Careers, so when it's my watch, I'm going to go.

"Who wants first watch?" Jasmin asks.

"I'll do it," I say in unison with Sapphirina.

"We can do it together," Sapphirina suggests.

"Sapphirina, don't you need your beauty sleep?" I ask her, mockingly. She doesn't grasp the sarcasm.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" She exclaims.

Two hours later, everybody is asleep. Sapphirina is curled up with Tim and everyone else is spread out in their own spot. I tiptoe into the Cornucopia and grab two bags that I stocked with the best supplies earlier today, along with a sword, a bow, some throwing knives and spears. On my way out of the Cornucopia, there's some rustling behind a particularly large crate. I freeze, and turn around slowly. The little girl from District 3 is behind a crate, trying to hide herself from me.

I stride over to the girl and grab her by her pony tail. She lets a small yelp escape her lips and I use my free hand to cover her mouth. I drag her out away from the Cornucopia so the Careers aren't woken up, and when we're a suffiecent distance away, I uncover her mouth. I draw a dagger from my belt and press the flat side against her throat.

"Please don't kill me," she whimpers.

"Shut up," I command. "How long were you there?"

"Since this afternoon," she gasps. "I got there before you and the others did."

"How did Sapphirina and Tim not notice you?" I ask, suspiciously.

"They were preoccupied," she says, tentatively.

"Meaning?"

"They were making out. Please don't kill me!"

I have to plans to kill this girl. She's only twelve, she's done nothing to me personally, and I kind of have to admire her, running to the guarded Cornucopia.

"I'll let you go this time," I say, for the same of the audience. "But next time, you won't be as lucky."

"Thank you," she squeaks.

"Run," I advise her. She sprints off in the direction away from the beach, and as soon as she's gone, a parachute drops down for me. I open it and find a a pizza, celery sticks, chicken wings, some sort of white sauce and a bottle of brown liquid labeled Cola. I have no idea what it is, so I take a flashlight out of one of my bags and scan the ingredient list. I stop short on the word caffeine. If I drink it, I'll be energized and won't feel tired; we learned that in science. I unscrew the cap and take a long sip, enjoying the feeling of the bubbles tingling my mouth. The drink has an indescribable taste.

If I can get this much food just by scaring a twelve year old girl, what would it take for me to get other things? More extravagant things that weren't in the Cornucopia. I'll have to find out soon.

* * *

**A/N: I know, it's crappy. The next one will be ten billion times better.**

**Questions!**

**1) Did you like the lightheartedness of most of the POVs?**

**2) Favorite POV?**

**3) How are you feeling about the Jaclyn/Mason situation?**

**-Make the day special!**


	32. Beautiful Monster

**A/N: So yeah, this one is so much better than the last. Thanks everyone so much for the support.**

**Today's Spotlight Story is The 125th Hunger Games: Child's Play by TributeCollab. Yes, I'm writing it, but so is Hfiorella18, so that's how I'm rationalizing shouting out my own story.**

**Disclaimer: Mentions of sexual experiences.**

* * *

**Lilywater Brooksfield POV **

**Head Gamemaker**

"Release the bugs into sectors F and Ma," I instruct the Head of Muttations. "Leave B, D and Mb alone for now; it wouldn't make for a good show to have the Careers stung, and nobody's in the desert or the mountain."

"Yes, ma'am," the Gamemaker says. "Releasing bugs into the meadow and the forest..." He taps keys on his keyboard and presses a large red button. One at a time, a stream of tan insects pour out of two designated trees.

The bugs in question were mutts, no doubt about it. At first glance, they just look like regular beetles; tan and brown with antennae and wings. A closer look reveals a stinger. When a tribute is stung by the bug, the venom releases into the tribute's bloodstream. When the venom reaches the brain, it causes the tribute's personality to do a backflip, meaning those who were bloodthirsty and confident would become insecure and emotionally weak, so we were avoiding the Career tributes. On the other hand, if the bugs were to sting one of the weaker tributes, there would be hell to pay. Sweet young tributes like Techa, Isadora and Noah would be more like Careers.

The venom only lasts 12 hours, or until the tribute stung kills someone. Whichever comes first.

Another reason that I'm targeting the forest is because I want to see how Jaclyn would respond to the venom, since she's already bipolar. It could be extraordinary, or she could be immune. We'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

**Jasmin Kentwell (17) POV**

**District 2 female**

That fucking traitor! I woke up some time in the early morning, when the sun was just barely risen. I took a quick look around. Sapphirina was snuggled up with Tim, Ambrose was across the Cornucopia from them, and Star was against the sane wall as Ambrose, but about 20 feet down. Lileth was nowhere to be seen.

I walked out of the Cornucopia to see if she had just left for some fresh air, but her weapons were gone, along with a pack of throwing knives, three swords, a bow and two backpacks. She definitely took off. I storm into the Cornucopia.

"Get up," I say gruffly. "Lileth's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" Sapphirina yawns.

"She took off, airhead," I sneer.

"Don't talk to her like that," Tim and Ambrose say in unison.

"Whatever," I say dismissively. "The point is, she's gone."

"I told you not to trust her," Star says, matter-of-factly. Ambrose mutters something about outer district trash.

"So what if she's gone?" Tim asks. "I never liked her anyway."

"I don't think you're grasping the severity of this," I scold. "That girl knows everything about all of us."

"That's why her hair is so big-" Star starts.

"Don't even start with your old movie references!" Sapphirina shrieks.

I glance at the boys with a look of bewilderment across my face. They shrug in return.

"Just forget it," I say, rolling my eyes. "We have to figure out what to about Lileth."

"Well, how much does she know about us really?" Tim asks.

"Our weapons of choice," Ambrose says.

"Our strengths and weaknesses," Sapphirina contributes.

"Countless personal details," Star says, solemnly.

I look at everyone reproachfully. My face twists into a grimace.

"And she's great with weapons," I say. "Basically, we're screwed."

* * *

**Techa Pixel (12) POV **

**District 3 female**

After being attacked by the girl from District 12, I ran faster and longer than I ever thought possible. I ran through the desert and the meadow, and half way through the forest. I stopped only when I found a stream, then filled my bottle and passed out in my sleeping bag.

I estimate it to be around noon when I wake up and take inventory of what I took from the Careers last night. 24 throwing knives, and a special belt to hold them. A medium sized first aid kit with just the necessities. And food, lots of it. Pepperoni sticks, crackers, cheese, bread, fruit, both dried and fresh. I had an entire backpack full of food, so I should be okay for a while.

And then the impossible happens. A parachute falls from the sky. My eyes light up, and I reach for it as soon as I can. Inside, I find five apples and a filled water bottle. It's nothing I don't already have, but it's still useful. I eat one of the apples to quiet the grumbling in my stomach, and pack the others away in my food bag.

While I eat my apple, I just sit on my sleeping bag. I'm chewing slowly, trying to rest myself from the events of the last week or so. What are the games really doing for Panem? I'd heard of gameshows in the past where people would just spin wheels or call out letters and numbers. Those sound like more entertainment than the death games.

There's an annoying bug flying around my head. I don't recognize it, but the word beetle comes to mind. I try to swat it away, but it's faster than me. I realize it's probably a hopeless case and close my eyes, trying to tune it out.

Within seconds, there's a fast, sharp pain in my arm. Do beetles have stingers? I know bees do. Is bee just a shorter word for beetle? I wouldn't know, there's not much nature in District 3. Not to mention, I never went to school.

Suddenly, I'm overcome with an emotion that I've never felt before. Something that makes all of my body seem to freeze and boil at the same time. I finger a knife at my belt, then decide to do some practice. I wasn't the best at training, and if a Career comes around, I should know how to defend myself, right?

I stand, taking the position the trainer taught me. I aim for a knot on a large tree and throw my knife. It was off by about a foot, so I try again. I keep trying until I hit the knot three times in a row. Then, I gather up all of my supplies and out my knives back into my belt.

I don't know where I'm walking, but some primitive, animalistic urge tells me that I'm looking for something. I trudge through the forest, fueled by a want for... Action? Was that the word? I needed something eventful to happen, before I died of boredom.

Some time later, I hear a rustling in the bushes. I duck behind the largest rock I can find and wait. The boy from District 5 walks by, spear in hand. I come out from behind my rock. He pulls his spear back at the same time I draw a knife. I swing my arm back, and his eyes widen.

_Don't. Do. It._

_Have to. Do. It. Him. Or. Me._

I let the knife fly from my fingertips where it finds a new home in the boy's rib. He howls in pain and drops to his knees. I approach him cautiously, as if he's a wounded animal that has just enough strength to get away. I am the hunter. He is the deer.

I kneel before him, and look into his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," I whisper.

I take a knife from my belt.

I raise the knife.

The knife goes through his heart.

_Boom._

I am a murderer.

* * *

**Elizabeth Jett (18) POV**

**District 6 female**

_Boom._

I look up at Fenton, Ivy and Noah with wide eyes.

"You don't think it was Janes, do you?" I ask.

"No," Fenton says, dismissively. "Probably one of the little ones from 3 or 8."

"_Not _Jaclyn," Noah says. "Believe me, she'll be around a while."

"She was pretty small," Ivy says.

"So are you," I point out.

"Yeah, but I got a seven," Ivy retaliates.

"She got a six," Noah counters.

"Forget it," I snap.

"You guys are 15," Fenton says. "Act like it."

Ivy crosses her arms and Noah glares at her. I wonder why Noah was defending her. Did he really think she was dangerous, or was she just a little girl from home that he wanted to protect?

"I'm hungry," I say, to break the silence. "Fenton, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, wanna grab me something?" he asks.

I go it the bag and produce two rabbit legs from yesterday. I hand one to him, then sit down next to him to eat the other.

It dawns on me that at least four of the remaining alliance members (three if James is dead) will not make it out alive. I try to think about who I would be the least sad to see go, but if can't do it.

James and I had developed a special bond with that mutt. I'm jot used to being the frail, weak one that needs saving, and James brought out a side of me I didn't even know existed.

And then there was Noah to add into the picture. The lighthearted nature I have with the two younger boys was something I thought I had lost when Maverick won his games, but again, they bring out the best in me. Who knew what would happen when the two of them were gone?

Fenton has quickly become my rock. He's always so easygoing and laid back, which makes it nearly impossible for me not to follow suit. If he died, it would be like a part of me left with him. A bit mellow dramatic, I know, for someone I've only known, what, eight days? Nine? But still, me without Fenton would probably result in me leaving the alliance.

And Ivy... Up until now, she's been the calm, levelheaded one. Fenton may be the one keeping me sane, but Ivy is the closest person I'll have to a friend in the games, I can tell already. Most people would try to befriend their district partner, but Mike was a little perv, not to mention he was 5 years younger than me. Ivy's like a sister? Come to think of it, Fenton, James and Noah are more my brothers than Maverick has been as of late.

How could I ever kill my family?

* * *

**Amina Hambly (15) POV **

**District 11 female**

I don't know how long I ran, or how far. I just know that I'm in a desert. And that I hate deserts. I don't have any food or water, and I have to stop running, and lie on the ground. I'm short on breath, and I know that I won't last much longer. The biggest indication is that I've been running hard and fast for so long, and I haven't broken a sweat. My tongue and throat feel like sandpaper, and my lips are cracked and achy.

Anyone else would want food and water right now, but what I want the most is what's going to be the hardest to get back. I already miss Ralix's touch; crave it, even. I need him to tell me everything will be okay.

I didn't mean to run away. Well, maybe I did, but not in the way that I'm sure he thinks. It's just that so many times in my life, people have told me they loved me and not meant it. My dad, my brothers... Even Mesh said that he would never leave me. When Ralix said that he loved me, it terrified me. I didn't want him to leave me, so I left him.

And it was the worst mistake I ever made.

Some sponsor somewhere might be taking pity on me, because while I'm curled up in the fetal position, unable to move, a package falls from the sky for me. It takes every ounce of my strength to go to it. It's filled up with everything I need. There's a large filled water bottle, a sleeping bag, a loaf of bread and three chocolate chip energy bars.

I eat one of the energy bars, savoring the taste. The chocolate reminds me of the morning I spent with Ralix and Loreene before the games started. I wash it down with a few sips of water, then pack everything up.

I begin to walk away from the desert, back to the beach where if left Ralix. It's as if my battery has been recharged. With my renewed energy, nothing will keep me from Ralix.

* * *

**Jasper Sarunski (14) POV **

**District 12**

Call me paranoid, but I think Alicia is trying to contact me. I got two sponsor gifts on the third day, which in itself is weird, but it's what was in the packages that was what led me to my conclusion.

The first gift was perfectly. I got a pack of dried fruit and a torch. I was immensely grateful for the fruit, and I had to remind myself not to eat it all as soon as I got it. I stored the torch and the remainder of my fruit in my bag, and before long, I got my second gift.

Inside was a knife and a note. The knife wasn't anything spectacular; just a simple silver dagger with a black handle. The note is what weirded me out. Usually the notes were simple encouraging statements from the tribute's mentor saying how they know they can do it, blah blah blah. Mine was insane.

_Everyone  
Sleeps  
Soundly  
In their  
Eternal dream_

At first, I thought it was just a bad poem about death. Eternal dream sounds a lot like closing your eyes for the last time. Not the most encouraging sentiment for a tribute, but considering my age and district, it was probably one of the most truthful.

For a while, I just tucked the knife in my belt and left it at that. Some feeling it my gut told me to hold on to the note, so I shoved it in my pocket. But then I got to thinking. I climbed a tree so as to be secluded while I was deep in thought, and pulled the note again. The dark note by itself was one thing, but... Wasn't Alicia the knife in the heart of the Capitol? Did this knife mean Alicia was sending the note?

Alicia wouldn't just send me a depressing note for no good reason. She was in my shoes just last year, so she wouldn't give me anything I wouldn't need. I studied the note. If I didn't know better, I wouldn't think it was even a poem, but something irked me about the layout of the words.

With a sigh, I realize that the poetry unit in English class might actually save my life. Goddamn. None of it rhymes, so that rules out any that do. Couplet, limerick, anything like that. The spacing is all off, and it can't be a haiku. What is even left? I'm trying to figure it out, and I know not thinking about it will help, but I can't stop thinking about the note.

I try thinking about Adelaide, and sometime, it pops junto my head; the word acrostic. I scan the first letter of each line and see that it spells out ESSIE. Suddenly, the message is clear. Alicia wants me to do her dirty work and tell Essie about the rebellion.

I sigh, then begin my search for the girl that fed me.

* * *

**Star Fire (18) POV **

**District 4 female**

I'm getting really sick of Sapphirina. She thinks she's so superior just be cause she's from District 1, but all she is is a conceded brat. Even worse was that Jasmin is the only person I can rant to about her.

"I mean, she's not even that pretty," I say. "Exotic maybe, if anything, but sponsors go for classically beautiful more."

"And bitchy!" Jasmin exclaims. She sharpens a tomahawk and slips it into her belt. "She thinks she's so much better than us because she 'found a relationship,' but it's fucking creepy. He's 2 years younger than her."

"I want her dead," I say, simply. A squirrel scurries up a palm tree near us, and I watch it settle on a branch. It uses its epic squirrel powers to break into a coconut, and once it's empty, the empty shell falls from the tree, hitting me on the head.

Jasmin lets out a bright, happy laugh, and I join in until we're winded in full blown hysteria. Then I get an idea.

I skirt around the perimeter of the beach until I've come up with a substantial number of fist-sized rocks, then go back to the palm tree and a confused Jasmin. I hand her some of the rocks, and she looks at them blankly. To demonstrate, I throw one of the rocks up high, freeing a coconut. It falls, but instead of head butting it, I catch it, then set it down. Jasmin and I spend an hour going from tree to tree, collecting coconuts.

I run to the Cornucopia and grab a large empty bag and bring it over to Jasmin and our ever growing supply of coconuts. We count as we pack them up; 23 coconuts!

I carry the bag to the rest of our allies and toss it at Ambrose's feet. He unzips it and his eyes nearly pop out of his head. I grab one out of the bag and stab two lines in it with a dagger, forming an X shape. Jasmin does the same, and we go off drinking from them by the beach.

Ever since yesterday when we played truth or share, Jasmin and I have gotten a lot closer. We learned a lot about each other, and honestly, I like her company. She's not just the least of four evils; I think I'd actually be friends with her if she loved in District 4, or if I lived in 2.

When I'm done with my coconut, I toss the empty shell into the ocean. Normally, I'd want to protect the animals that live there, but that ocean is probably riddled with mutts. Why did we make Jasmin go skinny dipping in it!?

My hair is falling out of its pony tail, and when I go to retie it, the elastic breaks.

"Goddamn," I mutter. Jasmin notices my discomfort and takes out her own pony tail. She slips the elastic around her wrist and takes a dagger from me. She pulls her hair up into a pony tail, but doesn't tie it. She takes the dagger and cuts off all the hair at the base of her pony tail.

Im shocked, and when she golds out her hair tie to me, I refuse. I take the dagger from her, and cut off my own hair. Now, we both have matching chin length hair cuts, and there's a pile of dark brown and golden hair sitting between us.

"I never thought I'd look good with short hair," I say, thoughtfully. "But I kinda like it."

"Me too," Jasmin says, running her fingers through her hair. I do the same. "My head feels lighter."

"Sapphirina should probably cut her hair then," I say, smirking. "If it'll give her less of a big head."

We get into another laughing fit, and even though there's a nagging voice telling me only one of us can live, I've never been more content.

* * *

**Alicia Schripe (16) Mentor POV**

**Victor of the 225th Hunger Games**

I'm sickening myself as I get ready for the night ahead of me. It's my first "appointment," and the president has given me specific instructions to prepare. He left me a dress too. It reaches the floor with a long slit down the right leg. It's black and extremely tight, due to the fact that it's a fucking corset. Sagittaria helps me into it no questions asked.

After the dress, she helps me curl my hair into tight ringlets, then blasts the curls with some sort of glitter. She uses her fingers to loosen up the curls, then pins back the front sections with pins covered in black glitter.

The makeup was the last step. I had to grit my teeth and bite the inside of my cheek to keep from protesting. Sagittaria must know what will happen tonight, because she would never pile this much on me otherwise. Sculpted out cheeks, glossy red lips, smokey black eyes. I look nothing like myself, which I guess was the intention. I look at least 20-something.

This was not how I pictured losing my virginity. What if one of these Capitol douchebags gets me pregnant?

Saggitaria puts a hand on my shoulder and I flinch. She looks at me with sad eyes, then leads me to a car out at the front of the training center. Once we're there, she gives me a hug, and I hold back tears.

I climb in the back seat and try to keep my mind blank for the ride. I have some water, being careful to not mess up my makeup. I flip through a magazine, but it doesn't hold my attention.

All too soon, the car stops in front of a motel. I'm a bit confused. I thought I'd be at someones house. My stomach turns when I think that he's probably married and just trying to keep this from his wife.

I walk through the front door, and the doorman (Avox) recognizes me and gives me a card with the room number 225 on it. I take the stairs to the second floor to waste some time, then slowly walk to 225.

Once I find the room, I raise my knuckles to knock, but the door swings open before I can. A man with ridiculous clothing looks me in the eye and grins. He has curly purple hair, lots of makeup and tinted glasses on. His face is ghostly white, but his hands are exposed, and are tan.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and closes the door. He stares down at my chest, and I wish the dress wasn't so tight. He walks over to a chair and sits down.

Then it gets weird.

He reaches up and runs his fingers through his hair. But his hair... Falls off. The purple wig falls to the floor, and he shakes out a head if straight, dirty blond hair. He takes off his glasses, and uses a damp cloth to remove the makeup. He shrugs out of the brightly colored jumpsuit to reveal regular shorts and a t-shirt. A sob catches in my throat and I run and hug him. The man isn't some perverted Capitolite, but my partner in crime, Ross.

"Dylan," I choke out. Tears are falling freely by now, and he strokes my hair soothingly.

"You're okay," he says. "We've got family members booked for you. The rebelling tribute's family, and yours too. Whenever you're in room 225 of this motel, it's never an actual client."

I let him go, and he opens up a dresser drawer, and tosses me some sweat pants and a t-shirt. I go to the bathroom and get changed. I also take off the makeup and put my hair in a pony tail.

Thank god for Dylan Ross.

* * *

**A/N: *Squirms***

**James Cornelus: District 5 male (15 Y/O)- **Killed by Techa's knife.

As the only tribute with no poll votes, you were... Well, the only word I can think of is disposable. But you know, now everyone's going to review saying "Nooo, I loved James! He was just my fourth favorite!" You were honestly a favorite of mine, but... What can you do?

**Kill List:**

**Sapphirina- **Will

**Ambrose- **Leon

**Jasmin- **Kalia

**Tehca- **James

**Star- **Mike

**Tim- **Felan

**Robyn- **Herself

**A lot of you liked the alliance names in the last story, so I'm doing that again.**

**The Careers: **Sapphirina, Ambrose, Jasmin, Star, Tim

**White Van; No Candy: **Mason, Jaclyn

**#TheRealest: **Elizabeth, Ivy, Noah, Fenton

**Some Taylor Swift Song: **Amina, Ralix

Techa

Essie

Lileth

Jasper

**Questions!**

**1) Favorite alliance name?**

**2) What did you think of the mutt?**

**3) How did you feel about James's death?**

**4) Did you like Alicia's POV?**

**-Make the day special!**


	33. Stronger (What Doesn't Kill You)

**A/N: In case you haven't caught on by now, the chapter titles are songs. Listening to the songs while you read the chapters wil blow your mind. Trust me, it's fun.**

**I normally wouldn't shout something like this out, but...**

**Today's Spotlight Story is Alicia's Appointment by DobbyTheFreeElf1290. It's about Alicia's first time with a real client, and it is appropriately rated M. Viewer discretion and all that.**

* * *

**Timothy Porter (16) POV**

**District 4 male**

Star and Jasmin come back, newly short hair dancing in time with their step. Sapphirina wrinkles her nose; she's always thought that girls should have long hair.

"We need more to go hunting today," Jasmin states. "Sapphirina and Tim, since you kept watch yesterday, you guys are going out. Ambrose and I will stay here to guard. Star, do what you want."

"I'll stay here with you guys," Star tells Jasmin and Ambrose. "I don't want to be a third wheel with the two of them." She gestures to me and Sapph.

I go over to the opening of the Cornucopia and grab a backpack, some throwing knives for Sapphirina and a few tridents for me. I pass the knives to Sapphirina and put the tridents in my belt, before strapping the bag to my back.

I slip my hand inside Sapph's and she curls her fingers around mine. I give a small salute to the rest of the alliance, and we walk off in the direction they said the forest was.

It's a long walk through the desert. It might just seem really long because it all looks the same, but it's excruciating. All there is is tumble weeds and sand dunes for miles in any direction. And it's hot. Sapphirina has to stop to tie her jacket around her waist and I stuff mine in the bag.

Standing there in her tank top and shorts, she looks so vulnerable. And really good. I mentally thank the Gamemakers again for not putting her in a parka like some previous years. I sweep a renegade strand of hair that escaped her pony tail behind her ear. I tilt her chin up and kiss her gently. She runs her fingers through my hair, and I wrap an arm around her waist and pull her in closer.

Eventually, I break away from her, suddenly aware of the fact that anyone, even one of the little ones from 3, 5 or 8 could have snuck up on us and killed us in seconds. I refuse to be killed by the girl from 5. It has to be the other way around. Since Alicia killed Aiden last year, I have to kill the little bitch she's mentoring.

"Um, hunting," I mutter.

"Right," she whispers. "Hunting."

By some miracle, we make it out of the desert and into a meadow, sparsely dotted with trees. In the distance, a fire lets off smoke. I gesture to the smoke in the sky, and Sapphirina nods briskly, and pulls a knife.

In about an hour, we've walked far enough into the meadow to be able to smell the burning wood and hear the chatter of a large group. We creep closer, deadly silent. All of their backs are turned, but there's four of them; two girls and two boys. The long, wavy blonde hair is a telltale sign of the girl from District 6, but I can't place the rest. My trident is raised, poised to hit the back of the girl, since I remember her getting an 8 in training, but just then, Sapphirina sneezes.

Every member of the group turns to face us, and I'm able to identify the girl from 7 and the boys from 8 and 10, along with the girl from 6. The little girl from 7's eyes fill with anger and hate, as she hurdles herself towards me, grasping a knife. She may look small, but she's powerful. She tackles me to the ground and knocks the trident out of my hand.

"You bastard!" she shrieks. She slaps me in the face repeatedly, and I'm too disoriented to push her off me. "You killed him! I saw you kill him!"

Everything is a blur of a green shirt and auburn hair, but I register the sharp whistle and flash of silver as Sapphirina throws a knife. It pierces the girl's ear, but doesn't go in deep and falls out. The pain stuns her briefly, which is just enough time for the girl from District 6 to pull her off of me. She has a strong grip around the girl's waist, but she's thrashing around wildly.

"Walk away!" District 6 shouts, over the protests of the girl from 7. "Don't let me see you again or I won't restrain her."

"What did he do?" Sapphirina asks, bewildered.

"He killed our ally," says the boy from 10, bitterly. The memory of throwing the trident at the boy from 9 floods my mind for the first time since it happened. District 10 grabs a knife from the ground. "Both of you leave now, or I'll throw. Trust me, I have much better aim than her."

* * *

**Amina Hambly (15) POV**

**District 11 female**

All day, I've been on a mission to find Ralix. I'm slowly eating and drinking just enough to keep my strength up. The last thing I need is to pass out from hunger or heat exhaustion while trying to find who I ran away from.

I wonder how he's doing right now. I try to imaging if the roles were reversed. What would I have done if Ralix ran off from me? I would be shocked, to say the least, and I know I'd try to find him. But I'd try to give him some time to come back on his own first. And if he didn't, I'd have to find him.

Is he even still alive? There was a cannon earlier. Was it for Ralix?

And then I see him. I can see him. His back is to me, but I know it's him. Even with the sickle hanging from his waist, I can tell it's him. He must have gotten it from a sponsor.

Before I realize it, I've broken into a run towards him. I realize that it's probably not smart to sneak up on him from behind, so I run into full view in front of him. He drops the bag he was going through, and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm so sorry," I blabber. "I don't know what I was thinking. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," he whispers. "Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't," I say. "I swear I won't. I can't believe you were looking for me."

"Of course I was," he assures me. "I couldn't do this without you, and I needed to make sure you were okay."

I'm stunned. I can't believe he actually cares this much about me. I bury my face in his shirt, and I don't want to come out. It's warm in here. No one can hurt me in here. It's safe here. I mumble something, but he evidentially didn't hear me, either from the muffling affect from my mouth being covered, or just that I was sobbing.

A hand on my cheek is all it takes for me to look up at him. He brushes away a tear and I squeeze my eyes shut. My damp eyelashes press into my eyelids, and the tears are slowing down. I take a few long breaths to eliminate the tightness in my throat.

"What was that?" Ralix asks me, sounding concerned.

"I love you too," I manage.

His eyes light up, and before I know it, he's lifted me in the air by my waist and is spinning my around. The look on his face is one of pure delight, and whatever minuscule doubt I had about him vanishes with the wind.

Ralix puts me down gently, and traps my lips in his. My hands fly automatically to his hair, where they tangle themselves in the dirty blond locks they've become accustomed to. We fall to the ground, smiling and happy in the midst of this fight to the death, momentarily forgetting where we were in a pile of bags and jackets, taken off due to the heat of the desert.

"You got a sickle?" I ask him, once my tears have stopped.

"Yeah, from a sponsor," he says, handing it to me. It's clean, so I doubt the cannon earlier was his doing. "Did you get anything?"

"Yeah," I say. "A sleeping bag, a water bottle, and some food." I pass him one of the energy bars, and he takes it gratefully.

"I'm so glad you found me," he says.

"Me too." I smile up at him, and he gives me a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Elizabeth Jett (18) POV**

**District 6 female**

"Why didn't you let me kill him?!" Ivy screams at me. "You know I could have done it!"

"There's not a doubt in my mind that you could have killed the boy," I say, calmly. "It was the girl I was worried about."

Ivy, Fenton and Noah share a look of confusion and doubt. It's as if they think I've gone crazy. I don't blame them.

"You were worried about the girl?" Fenton asks, doubtfully.

"Were we not all looking at Sapphirina Rosemund?" Noah adds.

"Yes, Sapphirina Rosemund," I regard them as if they're children. "The fully trained, 18 year old Career tribute who scored a seven in training- a higher score than half the members of our original six."

"But Ivy tied with her," Fenton says, as if it's that simple. "And you and I scored higher."

"But she has something we don't," I point out. "Have any of you watched games where a tribute was driven crazy by love after their partner died? For god's sake, it happened just last year with Ethan Peterson. Remember? After Sianna died? He went crazy. Just imagine the hell that would break if someone killed Leaf or Terry."

_Or Jordan, _I add silently.

"We can't underestimate that girl," I finish. "Same with the pair from 11. The girl scored the same as Sapphirina."

Ivy and Fenton's faces change noticeably at the mention of their crushes.

"We still would have outnumbered her," Noah points out, sensibly. The only one of us not driven by love at home.

"No, Liz is right," Fenton sighs. "There was this girl in my district with mental health issues that managed to kill half a dozen Peacekeepers for whipping her father. Nothing can defeat crazy but crazy."

"Fine," Ivy grumbles. "I'm bored already. Can we try to figure out who died earlier?"

"Sure," I say. "Noah, who's left?"

"Both from 1 and 2, the girl from 3, both from 4 and 5, you, Ivy, me and Jaclyn, Fenton, and both from 11 and 12."

"We know that it's not any of us four," Fenton says. "Or the girl from 1 or the boy from 4. I mean, obviously."

"That leaves the boy from 1, either from 2, the girls from 3 or 4, James or his district partner, and either from 11 and 12," I calculate. "That's a one in eleven shot. Does anyone have a good gut feeling?"

"The girl from three," Ivy says.

"The girl from eight," Noah says.

"James," I say in unison with Fenton. Ivy and Noah look at us, outraged.

"He was just supposed to find some of those berries," I say. "Don't you think he'd be back by now?"

"I'd bet just about anything that if he's dead, Tim or Sapphirina had something t do with it," Fenton says. "What else would they be doing just roaming around this part of the arena?"

Noah and Ivy exchange worried glances.

"I think you're right," Noah admits.

"When am I not?" I say, with an eye roll.

* * *

**Jaclyn Hide (12) POV **

**District 8 female**

He's sleeping. I can't believe he just fell asleep like that in pure daylight! I haven't seen him sleep yet. It really shows something about his arrogance. Now is my chance. I have no idea how long he'll be sleeping, so I have to try to escape now, before he wakes up.

I decide to start with my ankles. I kick off my shoes, and from there, it's really easy to get my feet freed. Now, if he wakes up, I'll at least be able to run away. For my wrists, he tied them together crossed, so I have to be creative. As quietly as I can, I creep over to a branch that Mason shoved deep into the earth about 20 yards away as a landmark, to draw the Careers in. Idiot.

The branch only reaches up to my waist, so I put the top of the post in with one of my wrists. Then, I pull as hard as I can, and much to my delight, the rope snaps off. I rip the gag out of my mouth and grin widely. I'm free!

Just then, a parachute falls from the sky. I open it up and find a single dagger. I roll it around in my fingertips and pass it from hand to hand. Where do I go from here? Do I kill Mason now and get it over with? Do I torture him slowly to pay him back? Do I leave without killing him and pray that someone else will spare me the guilt?

Most other people would kill their captor right then and there. Most other people wouldn't take the risk of having to run into them later in the games, which would result in a slow, ardulous death. But most other people don't know what it's like to have killed someone before. I'd like to say that I have an "I've done it before and I'll do it again" attitude, but I don't.

Reluctantly, I tuck my new weapon in my belt. I take a last look at the massive sleeping form of Mason, and scoop up a bag. Instead of running, I walk away, slowly and quietly. Once I'm a safe distance away, I run. I run through the forest until I can't run any further. my legs are screaming in protest, so I sit down on a log.

While I'm resting, I try to plan my next course of action. After a few ridiculous thoughts like hiding in a tree and dropping down on anyone that passes, I come up with a decent short term plan. After the anthem plays and I know for sure who died, I'm going to go find Techa again.

* * *

**Ambrose Chap (18) POV**

**District 1 male**

"They're gone!" Star exclaims, flopping down on a crate of freeze dried food packets.

"No offense, Ambrose," Jasmin begins. "But Sapphirina is the most irritating person I've ever met."

"Whore," Star says, pretending to cover it up with a fake cough.

"Don't get all high and mighty," I tell them. "You're just like her, both of you are."

"How so?" Jasmin asks, incredulously.

"You're such... Girls," I say, flustered. "I mean, take Star at her interview. Or Jasmin with Kalia. Or both of you right now, getting all gossipy."

"That's different," Star says, crossing her arms.

"How so?" I ask, parroting Jasmin.

Jasmin opens her mouth and closes it.

"Whatever," Star says, rolling her eyes.

"Let's just drop it," Jasmin shrugs.

"Alright," I agree. "I think we should take this time to practice."

"Good idea," Jasmin says. "I'm good with axes. I can throw the small ones or swing the bigger ones. And I'm decent with throwing knives, but not the best."

"Same with the axes, but not the knives," Star says. "Oh, and tridents from being from four and all."

"Spears," I say. "Swords too. It's good we're all good with different things."

"We'll start with axes," Star says. She goes into the Cornucopia and returns with two large axes. "This was all that was all that was left." She hands one to me, and keeps the other.

When I say the parachute falls from the sky, I really mean it hurdles. That's how heavy this package is. It's clearly marked with a 2, so Jasmin trots over to it. She opens the large box, and Star and I go over to see what's inside. Inside is a large, double sided gold ax, a notebook, a ballpoint pen, a filled water bottle, a first aid kit, a drawstring bag and a box.

"Backpack first, or box?" Jasmin asks.

"Backpack," I instruct.

She takes the backpack out of the package and opens it. Inside is a pair of sturdy black boots, a large loaf of warm garlic bread, a box of matches, some rope and a coil of wire. Jasmin checks that Sapphirina and Tim aren't anywhere near, then cuts the steaming bread into three sections, handing each of us a piece. It's really good. And warm. Have I mentioned warm?

She lifts the box out of the package, and it must be heavy, because she's struggling. This is the girl that can lift giant axes over her head. I go to her side and help her lift the box out. Star grabs a knife and uses it to cut the seal from the box. Jasmin rips the cardboard away, and her eyes widen in shock. Star's mouth drops open and my mouth starts salivating uncontrollably. Well, not quite, but it might as well have.

Inside the box is food. So much food, and plates and silverware as well. There's an 18 inch long dish of ribs, a pot of stew, a large bowl full of rice, a plastic container of steamed vegetables, 20 rolls with soft cheese, a tureen of mixed fruit, a bottle of lemonade, and a thermos with hot chocolate. There's also glasses, mugs, plates, bowls, silverware and serving utensils.

Together, the three of us push crates and barrels together until we have a makeshift table with five chairs. I carry all of the food to the table, Star organizes the dishes and Jasmin runs to meet up with Tim and Sapph, who have just materialized over the horizon.

When Sapphirina and Tim see the food, their reactions are just as great as ours were. Tim reaches for a roll slowly, and Sapphirina swats his hand away. Tim smirks, then bows deeply, and pulls out a crate for Sapphirina.

"Thank you, sir," she says in a fake Capitol accent.

"It was my pleasure," he says in the same voice.

It takes everything in all of us not to crack up as Star, Jasmin and I take our seats. We pile our plates up with food and pour drinks for each other, practically tripping over ourselves to mock the Capitol.

"The stew is simply marvelous," Star trills, her voice getting higher at every syllable.

"And have you tried dipping the rolls in hot chocolate?" I say, mimicking my stylist. "It's to die for!"

"Literally!" Jasmin says.

We all burst out laughing, from the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Here we are in the Hunger Games, where the only thing that matters is to not die, and we're calling all attention to us. We could kill anyone that came at us, but if a large alliance ambushed us when we weren't expecting it, I wouldn't be surprised is we lost someone. Nevertheless, life hasn't had too many whimsical happy moments like this, so I decide to take the risk and enjoy it.

"I would like to propose a toast," I say, lifting my glass of lemonade. "Happy Hunger Games-"

"And may the odds-" Tim starts.

"Be ever in your favor," Jasmin finishes.

We all clink our glasses together, and I try to get the thought of death out of my mind.

* * *

**Isadora "Essie" Fox (15) POV **

**District 5 female**

I got another sponsor gift today, but I don't understand it. It was a regular sponsor package, but inside was 7 bright green leaves, 8 buttons, 9 pieces of bread, 11 apples and 12 small lumps of coal. I spread myself out in a clearing and tried to figure it out.

The bread and apples were nice to have, of course. After giving half of my remaining food to that District 12 boy, I've been worrying about where my next meal will come from. The coal wounder be helpful if I had the means to make a fire, but with no matches, there's no point. Same deal with the buttons. If the button should mysteriously pop off of my shorts, it would be good to have a spare, but why eight? And without a needle or thread, the buttons are worthless. The leaves are the weirdest part. I don't recognize them from the edible plants section, and when I tried to rip one in half, it turned out to be plastic.

I was also baffled by the amounts of everything. Mostly with the coal. It's sort of weird that I would get 12 lumps of coal from the twelfth district that happens to specialize in coal mining the day after I run into the boy from that district.

Once I start to think this way for the lumps of coal, everything else makes sense. Seven leaves makes perfect sense for District 7. Eight buttons definitely means District 8. Rolls from the grain district. Apples from the agriculture district. Something is going on with Districts 7, 8, 9, 11 and 12, but what?

* * *

**Fenton Henderson (17) POV**

**District 10 male**

James is dead. The sky boasts nothing but his death, and as I look at my allies, it takes everything in me to remain calm, even with their dismal expressions. I am a rock. I cannot be broken. I will stay strong no matter what. Nobody at home needs to see me cry, or have a fit of rage or be at all broken up about this boy I never knew. Not my brothers, not my parents, not Terry, not the random citizens of 10 and certainly not Maddy. My baby sister needs someone strong to look up to, not some sniveling fool, hell bent on a suicide mission to kill a nameless, faceless murderer.

Noah is close to tears; something I felt nearly impossible for someone as stoic and generally blank as him. He and James were as close as two people could be in the Hunger Games without in actuality being related. They were similar; too similar. Two small boys from outer districts, thought to not even survive the bloodbath, making it further than anyone expected.

If anyone could be more upset than Noah, it's Elizabeth. James saved her life, from what I understand, killing a mutt and asking for nothing in return. He stepped in as the unlikely hero just as both of them thought they were doomed. It's hard to figure out what was more believable; that he killed something twice his size with triple the power, or that he died not trying to kill the mutt, but in some way that only James, the killer and the victor will ever know.

Ivy is my greatest source of relief. She is trying the same approach as me. Her eyes are gleaming in the moonlight, shining with tears that will never fall. She blankly focuses her eyes on something in the distance, concentrating, so as not to look at the two grieving faces of Liz and Noah. I stare the two of them in the eye. Tragedy will only make me cherish the good times more.

I am a rock. I cannot be broken. I will stay strong no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: So for those of you that don't follow me on ask fm, I feel like I owe you an explanation. See, my dad just started a new job, so his hours have decreased and he hasn't had the money to pay the wifi/cable/phone bill, so the only time I've been able to go online is when I'm at school, but I have actual real work to do then. Sorry for the infrequent updates, but when his job gets straightened out, the updates will be more frequent.**

**I'm sorry, but Sapphirina has been brought up in so many different situations, I thought this was necessary.**

**Me: Sapphirina Rosemund... How do I begin to describe Sapphirina Rosemund?**

**Tim: Sapphirina Rosemund is flawless.**

**Kalia: I hear her hair is ensured for $10,000.**

**Elizabeth: I hear she does car commercials... In District 6.**

**Ambrose: Her favorite color is pink.**

**Jasper: One time, she met Timothy Porter in training-**

**Star: And he told her she was pretty!**

**Will: One time, she blew me up. It was awesome!**

**Me: That's a wrap. Thanks guys. Kalia, Will, you may return to the underworld.**

**Kalia: Okay, thanks.**

**Will: Hey, Haley, are you single, cuz I was thinking- mfffrffle**

**Me: *Covers Will's mouth and stabs him in the back* Shhh.**

**Question time!**

**1) If you were Jaclyn, would you kill Mason?**

**2) If you were Elizabeth, would you have let Ivy kill Tim? [Sorry, Breaking The Remix (if you're still reading)]**

**3) Whose POV was your favorite?**

**Bonus questions!**

***Would you rather have Spotlight Stories, Quotes of the Days, both, or neither?**

****What are you going to be for Halloween? If you don't celebrate it, or you're not dressing up, what are you doing on October 31st?**

**-Make the day special!**


End file.
